Je t'aime !
by Pakalos
Summary: ""Je t'aime." Ok c'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête et franchement pas la plus intelligente. Et au vu de l'air complètement incrédule de Snape ça devait aussi être la plus farfelue qu'il ait jamais sortie." Et si, à sa mort, la Magie avait autorisé Sirius à retourner dans le passé afin de réécrire l'histoire et sauver certaines personnes ? Slash SSSB
1. Prologue

.

 **/!\ - Chapitre MAJ le 03/08/19 - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.

 **NdA :** Ooops, me revoilà encore avec une autre fic... On ne m'arrête pluuuus ! Bref, ici les chapitres seront plus courts que pour _C'est donc ça une famille_ , et j'en ai déjà quelques uns d'avance :) Yeepee !

 **Couple(s) :** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily, à voir...

 **Discleamer :** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Prologue :

Sirius avait l'impression de flotter dans un univers cotonneux sans pour autant qu'il ne sente rien. Ses membres étaient lourds, il sommeillait à moitié, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pourtant… Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais… quoi ? Qu'était-il en train de faire avant ?

Sirius papillonna des paupières puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le monde qui l'entourait était totalement blanc. D'un blanc apaisant qui lui donnait aussitôt envie de se refermer les yeux et de se laisser aller.

 _Dors, mon petit…_

Oui, c'était une bonne idée, il n'avait qu'à…

 _Ferme les yeux…_

Sirius sentit ses paupières s'alourdir au son de cette voix douce et claire. Elle semblait résonner tout autour de lui. Pourtant, quelque chose le retint. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, non. On comptait sur lui, Harry avait besoin de lui.

Harry ? Qui était ce Harry ?

 _Chut… Ne pense plus à tout ça, tu peux dormir maintenant…_

Une douce caresse effleura son visage, et Sirius sentit comme des lèvres aimantes se poser sur son front. Un geste maternel qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Sirius referma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cet étrange environnement blanc la voix cajoleuse résonnant comme une musique à ses oreilles.

 _C'est ça, laisse toute cette souffrance derrière toi… Dors, mon enfant…_

Était-ce sa mère ?

Un rire cristallin lui répondit.

 _Je ne suis pas ta mère comme toi tu l'entends, mais je t'aime comme telle, et comme j'aime tous mes enfants. Repose-toi, il est temps maintenant…_

Non, attendez. Il devait…

 _Tu ne dois rien faire, laisse ce soin aux vivants._

Harry…

 _L'enfant à la cicatrice doit accomplir son destin, tu ne peux pas l'aider._

\- Non… je dois…

Sa voix lui parut affreuse, déplacée dans cet endroit enchanté. Sirius cligna des yeux et les rouvrit pour tomber de nouveau sur cet univers blanc. Il s'assit sur ce qui lui semblait être le sol, bien qu'il flotta dans le vide.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ce ne fut que pour tomber sur du blanc et encore du blanc.

\- Où… où suis-je ? demanda-t-il à la voix.

 _Tu es là où tu as besoin d'être, mon enfant. À présent rendors-toi, tu as accompli ce qui devait être fait._

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. Il voulait écouter la voix, mais… quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait lutter, il ne devait pas se rendormir. Parce que… parce que… Pourquoi ?

 _Cesse de te poser des questions, tu ne pourras qu'en souffrir._

Sirius tenta de se boucher les oreilles, mais ça ne servait à rien, la voix semblait pouvoir s'infiltrer entre ses doigts et parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il en dépit de cause. Et… qui suis-je ?

Seul un rire amusé lui répondit.

Sirius essaya de rassembler ses souvenir. Il s'appelait Sirius. Sirius… Sirius comment ? Comment s'appelait-il ?! Qui était-il ? Quel était cet endroit ?

\- Dites-moi qui je suis ! cria-t-il au vide.

 _Tu es mon enfant, je suis ta mère la Magie, je veille sur vous tous, mes enfants._

\- Quel est mon nom ? Qui est Harry ?

Un silence lui répondit, mais Sirius sentait la confusion de… l'entité présente autour de lui.

 _Peut-être me suis-je trompée et que ton rôle n'est pas terminé._

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas. Il tentait de se rappeler. Il était Sirius. Sirius, Sirius… Sirius… Black ! Son nom était Sirius Black !

\- Je suis Sirius Black ! hurla-t-il avec un sentiment de victoire. Harry est… Harry est mon fils ! Non… Mon filleul ! Oui, c'est ça, Harry est mon filleul ! Je suis son parrain !

Son esprit, qui jusque là était aussi vide que l'univers qui l'entourait, semblait prêt à exploser sous l'affluence de souvenirs qui défilaient les uns après les autres.

\- Harry est le fils de James ! Et Lily ! Ils étaient mes amis… Ils sont morts… Par ma faute ! Si je n'avait pas proposé Peter…

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains, se tirant les cheveux jusqu'à presque les arracher. Dans son crâne, les scènes de sa vie se bousculaient les unes les autres lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il hurla de douleur en se recroquevillant.

\- Je suis allé en prison ! Azbaban ! haletait-il en criant les souvenirs pour essayer de les faire sortir. Je… je… J'y suis resté douze ans ! Et puis le journal… le journal ! Je voulais tuer Peter ! Je suis sorti ! J'ai rencontré Harry !

 _Calme toi, enfant… Il ne sert à rien de te torturer._

\- Non ! Et puis… Snape ! Snape m'a dit que Harry était au ministère ! Au département des Mystères, les prophéties ! Vol-voldemort lui a fait croire que… que j'étais là-bas !

Sirius hurlait à présent à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, des larmes striant ses joues.

\- N'y va pas, Harry ! N'y va pas ! cria-t-il les yeux fous.

Devant ses yeux, se rejouait la scène de l'arrivée des aurors et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il se trouvait d'un point de vue extérieur, il ne pouvait rien faire !

Il se vit tomber à travers le voile après un sort de Bellatrix. Il vit Harry, retenu par Remus, voulant courir vers l'endroit où il était tombé. Harry pleurant la mort de son parrain, le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie qui l'ai jamais aimé.

Il vit Harry détruire le bureau de Dumbledore après la révélation de la prophétie.

Il le vit encore, retourner, la mort dans l'âme, chez les Dursley.

Il vit son filleul faire sa rentrée en sixième année, ses soupçons envers le jeune Malfoy.

Il vit Harry et encore Harry. Son baiser avec Ginny, la mort de Dumbledore, l'attaque des Mangemorts, les griffures de Bill.

Puis il vit Remus. Se rapprocher petit à petit de Nymphadora Tonks.

Il vit son ami combattre le fardeau de sa lycantropie.

Il le vit apprendre avec bonheur qu'il allait avoir un enfant.

Et il vit de nouveau son filleul, au mariage. L'attaque. La fuite. La chasse aux horcruxes. La proposition de Remus. Remus qui voulait fuir son fils, ses responsabilités.

Il vit la guerre dans toute son horreur, il vit Voldemort riant de la mort des uns et des autres, il vit la bataille, il vit la Mort.

Il vit le sacrifice de Snape, il accompagna Harry dans ses souvenirs, il vit ce qu'il avait toujours nié, s'il avait su…

Il vit, cette fois-ci, le sacrifice de Harry. Puis la mort, la défaite, de Voldemort.

Avant ça, il assista à la mort de son dernier ami, avec sa femme, laissant derrière eux un orphelin.

Et il pleura.

Longtemps.

Il ne su combien de temps il pleura. De tristesse. De rage.

\- Pourquoi…, dit-il d'une voix éraillée à cause de ses cris de souffrance.

 _Chut, calme-toi mon enfant…_

Sirius se laissa bercer par cette voix réconfortante, qui semblait l'étreindre comme une mère le ferait après que son enfant ait fait un cauchemar.

 _Là… Ne pleure plus, cesse de te faire du mal…_

Sirius renifla, mais ses pleurs se tarirent au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

 _Ce que tu as vu est ce qui doit arriver. C'est ainsi que l'histoire est écrite._

\- Mais alors… Tous ces morts…

 _Oui, c'est la réalité._

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Sirius se faisait l'effet d'un enfant faisant un caprice, mais l'enjeu était tout autre.

\- Comment… Je veux les sauver ! Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! implora-t-il.

Un rire doux résonna, bien qu'il sembla un peu triste.

 _À présent, tu ne peux rien faire… Mais…_

\- Mais ? continua Sirius avec espoir.

 _Il ne tient qu'à toi de réécrire l'histoire !_

La voix semblait amusée.

\- Réécrire l'histoire ? Mais…

Le noir commença à se faire autour de lui, et un froid apparu, s'insinuant sous sa peau. Il frissonna.

 _Je serais toujours à tes côtés, au revoir, enfant…_

\- Non ! Attendez !

Le noir se faisait de plus en plus présent, Sirius eut l'impression de chuter dans le vide. Il cria de stupeur alors qu'il tombait encore et encore.

 _Maintenant tu dois te réveiller._

\- Non !

Le cri de Sirius s'acheva en cri de douleur lorsqu'il tomba durement sur le sol, empêtré dans ses draps.

Un grognement provint de sa gauche. Sirius sursauta et tenta de se lever, mais ne pu que retomber à cause des draps qui entravaient ses mouvements.

\- Padfoot ? lui parvint une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est trois heures du matin !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sur le lit d'à côté du sien, un garçon le regardait, l'air plutôt mécontent. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux noisettes.

\- James ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit celui-ci excédé. On dirait que tu me vois pour la première fois de ta vie. Maintenant dors ! J'aimerais dormir, moi aussi !

Abasourdi, Sirius vit James lui tourner le dos pour se rendormir. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Gryffindor.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

Saisit d'un étrange pressentiment, Sirius se hâta de se débarrasser de ses draps encombrants, et se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers la salle de bain. Il se mit face à un miroir et hoqueta de stupeur.

Devant lui, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds, se tenait son double de dix-huit ans.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda :** Et voili voilou ! Surpris(es) ? Non ? Et bien j'attend vos retours dans les reviews ! La suite... dimanche prochain !

.

 **/!\ - Chapitre MAJ le 03/08/19 - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.


	2. Chapitre premier

.

 **/!\ - Chapitre MAJ le 03/08/19 - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.

 **NdA :** Bon ben finalement, j'ai eu la flemme d'attendre dimanche ! Et puis ce n'était que le prologue... Alors, voici le chapitre un ! Ah, et merci aux 5 revieweurs !

 **Couple(s) :** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily, à voir...

 **Discleamer :** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre premier :

 _Devant lui, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds, se tenait son double de dix-huit ans._

\- Oh, merde, s'exclama-t-il tout haut.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Sirius s'observa sous toutes les coutures, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Et la présence de James dans le dortoir des Gryffindor ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

Il était dans le passé.

À l'époque de sa septième année pour être plus précis, il avait cette légère cicatrice sur la joue qui témoignait d'une altercation dans un bar avec des mangemorts en herbe l'été précédent. Bon sang, mais comment était-ce possible ?

L'instant d'avant il était au ministère avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour aller secourir son filleul qui s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup avec cinq de ses amis, et à présent… là ?

Non… Il était ailleurs entre temps… Il se souvint alors faire face à Bellatrix… Il s'était prit un sort et était passé à travers le voile. Le voile de la Mort.

Sirius frissonna et retourna sur son lit pour se coucher. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Dans le présent, enfin le futur… oh c'était si compliqué ! Il était mort.

Sirius eut brièvement la vision d'un endroit blanc et d'une voix douce avant que ça ne s'efface de sa mémoire.

 _Tu oublies déjà ?_

Sirius sursauta et se redressa vivement.

\- Qui est là ? chuchota-t-il en scrutant la pièce.

 _Tu ne peux pas me voir, et je n'ai que très peu de temps, je puise dans mes forces pour te parler._

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un gloussement lui répondit.

 _Tu as déjà posé cette question, cherche dans ta mémoire, tu devrais t'en souvenir…_

Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis il fut comme frappé par la révélation. Il se souvenait subitement de tout.

\- Vous… vous êtes la Magie ? La Mère Magie ?

 _Hum… et bien je pense que oui, c'est ça._

\- Mais que… Je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené là ? Car c'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

 _Oui, en effet, c'est à cause de moi si tu te retrouves à cette époque._

\- Pourquoi ?

 _Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, mais tu n'as pas voulu. Habituellement, je laisse ceux-là revenir pour n'être que des fantômes. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas peur de la mort, tu ne la refusais pas, tu voulais faire quelque chose pour ton monde, tu voulais aider ces gens, faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins de morts. J'ai jugé cette cause noble, alors j'ai accédé à ta requête._

\- Oui mais… enfin, je veux dire, merci. Mais heu… pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette année-là, précisément ?

 _Cette année a été le théâtre de nombreux choix, des bons, mais aussi, et surtout, des mauvais, qui ont, hélas, eu une grande importance par la suite. Il te faut influencer le court des choses si tu ne veux pas que le futur que tu as connu se répète._

\- D'accord, mais quels choix ? s'obstina Sirius. Et qui a fait ces choix ?

 _Cela, il te faudra le découvrir… Mais sache qu'ils sont plus proches que tu ne le penses. À présent je dois te laisser, mon temps est écoulé, je verrais par la suite si je peux de nouveau te venir en aide. Bonne chance, enfant._

La voix était de plus en plus lointaine.

\- Hep ! Minute ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit le quart de ce que je devais faire !

\- Sirius la ferme ! Il y en a qui veulent dormir, ici ! s'exclama la voix de Remus à sa droite.

Frustré, car il savait que l'entité ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, Sirius se recoucha sur son matelas, croisant les bras derrière la tête. De toute façon il était bien trop excité pour se rendormir.

Il se rendait compte du pouvoir énorme qu'il détenait. Il avait connaissance d'un possible futur, mais ses actions pouvaient le changer ! Il pourrait sauver James ! Sauver Lily ! Faire en sorte que Harry grandisse avec des parents !

Sirius se passa la main sur le visage. Oui, il pouvait faire tout ça, mais c'était un lourd fardeau. Et si, en voulant sauver une vie, il en sacrifiait une autre ? Voire des dizaines d'autres ?

Raaah ! Tout cela était décidément trop compliqué !

D'autant plus que Sirius n'avait pas uniquement connaissance du futur jusqu'à sa « mort », mais également jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort, soit deux ans après sa disparition. Pourquoi la Magie avait-elle tenue à lui montrer ça ? Pour lui montrer par quel moyen Voldy pouvait être arrêté et tué ?

Enfin, en tout cas, grâce à cela, il connaissait le véritable camp de Snape. Dire qu'il avait aimé Lily et s'était sacrifié par amour pour elle… Au fond, Sirius enviait et admirait Snape. Cet homme était courageux et fort, quoiqu'on en dise. Mais ça ne faisait certainement pas de lui un Gryffindor, oh non, il était indéniablement un Slytherin…

Sirius eu un sourire moqueur en imaginant l'horreur de Snape s'il entendait ce qu'il venait de penser. Snape un Gryffindor, et puis quoi encore…

\- Bon sang mais c'est ça ! s'écria-t-il soudain avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche et de jeter des coups d'oeil vers les formes endormies de ses camarades.

Mais seul quelques grognements mécontents retentirent dans le dortoir.

Oui ! Les choix ! Ce devait être à propos de Snape ! Sirius savait qu'à la fin de ses études, Snape s'était engagé chez les Mangemorts, donc ce devait être un des choix dont parlait la Magie ! Snape avait _cette année-là_ , choisi de rejoindre Voldy ! Mais pourquoi devait-il l'en empêcher ? Snape avait été un atout dans la guerre en étant aux côtés de Face-de-Serpent…

Oui, se dit Sirius, mais à cette époque, il n'entrait pas comme espion mais bel et bien comme un véritable mangemort. Donc… Il devait le faire changer d'avis.

Sirius se souvint alors : le mangemort qui avait rapporté LA prophétie concernant Harry à Voldy était Snape !

Donc : pas de Snape mangemort, pas de prophétie. Pas de prophétie, pas de vendetta contre les Potter. Pas de vendetta contre les Potter, pas de petit Harry orphelin. Pas de petit Harry orphelin… pas de petit Harry orphelin.*

Ok, il devait parler à Snape.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Sirius s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, un son strident tira Sirius du sommeil. Alarmé, il se redressa sur son lit tel un ressort sous l'oeil éberlué des autres occupants de la pièce.

\- Koikeskispass !? fit-il l'air hagard, les cheveux dans un bordel pas possible et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

James était entrain d'enfiler son pantalon pendant que Remus discutait avec Peter sur le lit de ce dernier. Puis soudain, après un silence choqué, ils éclatèrent de rire. James en tomba même par terre, les jambes à moitié empêtrées dans son pantalon. Remus et Peter se soutenaient l'un l'autre, ce dernier étant secoués de spasmes et des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Un peu plus réveillé, mais l'esprit toujours quelque peu embrumé, Sirius fixa Peter. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Peter de ses souvenirs. Enfin au Peter adulte se rapprochant plus du rat qui les avait trahis. Dans un sursaut de conscience peu habituel pour l'heure matinale, Sirius pensa que à cet instant Peter était encore leur ami, il n'avait sûrement pas encore rejoint Voldemort. Sirius se promis alors de tout faire pour sauver Peter, car mine de rien, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire par le pass… heu, le futur.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos Maraudeurs écroulés de rire sur le sol du dortoir.

\- Ahaha, très drôle, je suis mort de rire, dit Sirius d'un ton plat. Qui a eu la bonne idée de mettre ce type de réveil ?

\- Mais… c'est… ahah, pff, c'est toi Sirius ! haleta Peter.

\- Gné ?

\- Décidément, tu seras toujours autant du matin, Padfoot, remarqua Remus en riant.

Sirius avisa James qui continuait de se rouler par terre. Il échangea un clin d'oeil complice avec ses deux autres amis et chacun se munit d'une arme en se jetant les uns sur les autres.

\- À l'attaaaaaque ! scanda Sirius en abattant impitoyablement son polochon sur James qui s'étouffa à moitié.

*Tout le monde a capté la référence hautement philosophique ?

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda :** Et voili voilou ! Pas encore de Severus, mais il arrive au prochain chapitre ! Que pensez-vous des décisions de Sirius ? Bien, pas bien ? J'attend vos retours dans les reviews ! La suite... dimanche prochain ! (bah oui, on reste dans le timing hé oh)

.

 **/!\ - Chapitre MAJ le 03/08/19 - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

.

 **/!\ - Chapitre MAJ le 03/08/19 - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.

 **NdA :** Chose promise, chose dûe ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Alors, je tiens à répondre à une review, les chapitres auront définitivement cette longueur, soit de 1500 à 2000 mots maxi, mais je posterais toutes les semaines (du moins quand j'aurais un chapitre d'avance), voilà ! Merci aux 4 revieweurs du chapitre 1 !

 **Couple(s) :** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily, à voir...

 **Discleamer :** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre deuxième :

Sirius vit Severus Snape traîner un peu à la fin du cours de potion. Bien, c'était le moment. Il dit à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre et d'aller manger, et il se posta à la sortie de la salle. Après quelques minutes, Snape sortit enfin. Il passa devant Sirius sans le voir, ou plutôt en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Légèrement irrité, Sirius se précipita à sa suite.

\- Snape, il faut que je te parle, dit-il sans préambule.

\- Tu m'en vois navré, Black, répondit celui-ci en continuant son chemin, mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Sur ce, bon vent.

Sirius sentait clairement la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il serra les poings et poursuivit Snape.

\- Hey ! Arrête toi, je te dis !

Mais l'autre l'ignora tout autant. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, Sirius lança :

\- Je sais que tu vas t'engager chez les mangemorts d'ici la fin de l'année.

Au moins, se dit Sirius, cette réflexion eut le bon goût de faire s'arrêter net Snape au milieu du couloir. Par contre se retrouver face aux yeux furieux de Snape n'était pas prévu, ses yeux auraient été des baguettes, il aurait été avadakedavrisé sur le champ. Sirius déglutit.

\- Heu…, dit-il intelligemment.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux, Black ? siffla Snape entre ses dents.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Te parler.

\- Tiens, c'est étrange, fit Snape d'un ton méprisant, je ne savais pas que les chiens étaient doués de parole…

\- La ferme, Snape, grogna Sirius. Je sais que tu vas t'engager chez les mangemorts et…

Sirius se fit interrompre par Snape le tirant brusquement par le bras et le propulsant dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Snape !

Sirius se retourna furibond pour voir Snape fermer la porte de la salle derrière lui.

\- Il me semble que tu voulais me parler, répondit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil puis en croisant les bras. Vas-y, j'attends.

Pris de court, Sirius ne sut que dire pendant une seconde puis il reprit, d'un ton sérieux :

\- Tu vas t'engager chez les mangemorts cet été, je le sais.

\- Et ?

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, dit Sirius.

Il avait l'horrible impression de supplier Snape et c'était légèrement insupportable. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Snape plissa les yeux.

\- Et depuis quand tu te mêles de mes affaires ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Et comment pourrais-tu le prouver ? termina-t-il sûr de lui.

\- Ça va te détruire, continua Sirius. S'il-te-plaît écoute moi, ne t'engage pas auprès de Tu-sais-qui, ça ne va que te faire du mal et à ceux qui t'entourent.

\- Ah oui ? Et en vertu de quoi tu t'occupes de mon bien-être, Black ?

Silence. Bonne question. Il devait trouver une réponse, et vite.

\- Je t'aime.

Ok c'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête et franchement pas la plus intelligente. Et au vu de l'air complètement incrédule de Snape ça devait aussi être la plus farfelue qu'il ait jamais sortie.

\- Quoi ? fit Snape toujours abasourdi.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Sirius en rougissant devant l'énormité de sa connerie.

Puis Snape éclata de rire. Un vrai rire. Pas l'espèce de ricanement habituel qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Le visage de Sirius avait atteint une teinte de rouge difficilement concurrençable. Il avait terriblement honte.

\- Arrête de rire, grommela-t-il. Il n'y a rien de drôle.

\- Tu m'excuseras, hoqueta Snape entre deux rires, mais parmi toutes les blagues que vous avez faites, celle là est la plus hilarante !

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ! protesta Sirius en serrant les poings.

Snape arrêta de rire et fixa Sirius.

\- Bien, dis-moi, quel pari as-tu perdu avec tes stupides amis pour être forcé de me déclarer ton amour inconditionnel ?

\- Mon am… Quoi ? Mais rien !

\- Peut-être même sont-ils derrière la porte à t'attendre ? continua Snape.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas un pari ! s'énerva Sirius. Je t'aime ! Point à la ligne ! Est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre ?

\- Totalement.

\- Que… Hein ?

Snape soupira.

\- Des fois je me demande si ton crâne abrite véritablement un cerveau. Et je peux savoir quand t'est venue cette révélation ?

\- Heu… je… ben…, balbutia Sirius.

Mais bon sang, d'où lui était venue cette idée ridicule ? Mère Magie, s'il-vous-plait, sauvez-moi !

\- Intelligent, comme toujours, Black. Je te laisse à te réflexions, si tant est que tu en aies.

Snape allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir quand Sirius se réveilla. Il se précipita pour repousser du plat de la main la porte qui s'était entrouverte.

\- Attend ! s'écria Sirius.

Il était à présent tout près de Snape qui lui tournait le dos, face à la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

Sa voix lui parut plus plaintive qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Snape se retourna pour lui faire face et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sirius avait toujours sa main à plat sur la porte à côté de sa tête. Il était proches, trop proches.

\- Tu admettras que c'est difficile à croire, se moqua Snape un rictus aux lèvres. Hier encore, on s'insultait dans les couloirs.

\- Justement ! reprit Sirius sans pouvoir contrôler son rougissement. Je ne veux plus de ça ! Je… j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais et je ne veux plus de toi comme ça !

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis désolé de te contredire, Black, mais tu ne m'as jamais eu ou quoi que ce soit.

Sirius cligna des yeux. Puis il esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Alors dans ce cas, _maintenant je te veux_.

Mais Snape ne frissonna même pas. À croire qu'il ne faisait plus le même effet… Ses années à Azkaban avaient dû rouiller son potentiel de séducteur.

\- Tu me veux ? répéta Snape dubitatif.

\- Oui, répondit Sirius. Je t'aime.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était totalement sirius, heu… sérieux. Il se rendit compte que les yeux de Snape n'étaient en réalité, non pas d'un noir terne comme il l'avait pensé, mais d'un noir profond… envoutant… Urk, que lui arrivait-il ? Il pensait que Snape avait de beaux yeux maintenant !

Snape eu alors un sourire en coin et se laissa aller sur le panneau de bois derrière lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement en cascade, dévoilant une parcelle de peau pâle.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Dans ce cas, prouve-le.

\- Prouver de quoi ? fit Sirius sans lâcher ses yeux sombres du regard.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, brisant le contact visuel.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire. Prouve le, dit-il à nouveau.

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Que… de quoi ? Hein ?!

\- Heu… mais heu…

Snape eut un reniflement moqueur.

\- Et bien ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Que tu _me voulais…_ Ne serait-ce que des paroles en l'air ?

\- Non ! Je… je vais t'embrasser.

« Mère Magie, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar ! »

\- J'attend, le provoqua Snape toujours adossé les bras croisés.

Sirius posa son autre main de l'autre côté de la tête de Snape et rapprocha doucement son visage. Le sourire vainqueur de Snape s'évanouit. Le regard de Sirius se fixa sur ces lèvres fines. Roses mais pâles, comme sa peau. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de Snape. Il avait la peau douce, comme un bébé.

Comme mal-à-l'aise, Snape pointa alors sa langue au dehors pour lécher ses lèvres que Sirius s'avait pas lâchées du regard.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? fit la voix, nettement moins fanfaronne, de Snape.

\- Ferme les yeux, répondit Sirius en caressant du pouce la joue qu'il tenait contre sa paume.

\- Que…

Ce qu'allait dire Snape fut coupé par les lèvres de Sirius se posant sur les siennes.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda :** Tadam ! Le chapitre que vous attendiez tou(te)s, je crois ! Du grand Severus ! Mouahahahaha, bon allez, à dimanche prochain !

.

 **/!\ - Chapitre MAJ le 03/08/19 - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**NdA** **:** Voici le chapitre trois ! Je n'ai pas publié aux aurores parce que voyez-vous, hier soir mes potes ont décidé de se faire un petit marathon Harry Potter, donc ce matin j'étais dans le coaltar (en mode Sirius pas réveillé, oui). Merci aux 11 (WOW) revieweurs du chapitre 2 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily, à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ Attention : cette fiction est classée M, mais c'est en fait un MA, donc lemon, scènes sexuelles explicites entre deux hommes, etc. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ou qui ne "doivent" pas en lire (j'entend ici les -16 ans) soit passez votre chemin, soit je me dédouane de toute répercussion. Wala /!\ /!\ /!\**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre troisième :

 _Ce qu'allait dire Snape fut coupé par les lèvres de Sirius se posant sur les siennes._

Putain de bordel de merde. Il embrassait Snape. Il embrassait Snape ! Il embrassait Snape ! Il aurait dû en être dégoûté, mais…

Sirius ferma les yeux à demi, se noyant dans les prunelles sombres de l'autre.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de fermer les yeux, murmura Sirius contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

En effet, Snape avait les yeux écarquillés et restait complètement immobile sous le coup de la stupeur.

\- Mais…

Soudain, il sembla se reprendre et saisit Sirius aux épaules pour le repousser durement.

\- Arrête ça, Black !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a dis que…

\- La ferme ! le coupa Snape.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis avisa la légère rougeur des joues de l'autre garçon. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que toi et tes imbéciles d'amis avez inventé cette fois pour m'humilier, continua Snape, mais sache que je ne me laisserais pas faire, Black ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Hum, hum, répondit distraitement Sirius en lorgnant les lèvres de Snape.

Pour les quelques secondes où il les avait effleurées, elles lui avait parues douces avec un goût qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et il avait définitivement envie de réitérer l'expérience.

\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes, Black ?

Sirius cligna des yeux et remonta son regard vers les prunelles coléreuses de l'autre.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant, avant que je ne te lance un sort !

Ah non, non, non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Pourtant, tu m'as dit que je devais t'embrasser pour te prouver que je t'aime, répliqua Sirius avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu l'as fait ! Maintenant, laisse-moi sortir !

\- Oh que non…, susurra Sirius en saisissant le menton du garçon entre ses doigts, son autre main le bloquant contre la porte. _Ça_ , ça n'était certainement pas un baiser.

Sirius vit l'incompréhension se loger dans les yeux noirs de Snape.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Black ? fit-il hargneusement en saisissant le bras du Gryffindor pour essayer de le faire lâcher.

Sirius laissa un sourire vainqueur orner ses lèvres. Décidément, ce petit jeu lui plaisait plus que prévu !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un _vrai_ baiser, Snape ?

Sirius eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir.

\- Ou bien… on ne t'en a jamais donné ? continua Sirius sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Black ? marmonna Snape.

\- Et bien, je suis déçu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu m'as dit ? Que je devais t'embrasser ? Ou bien ne serait-ce que des paroles en l'air ? dit-il en reprenant les mots que l'autre avait lui-même dit pour se moquer de Sirius.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais ne su quoi dire, à la place ses lèvres formèrent une ligne mince de contrariété et il siffla :

\- Black… espèce de bâtard…

\- Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est un _vrai_ baiser… Et tu ne pourras plus dire que je mens lorsque je te dis que je t'aime.

Snape plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Prenant ça pour un assentiment, car qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas, Sirius uni à nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de Snape. Il les bougea légèrement alors que l'autre restait immobile. Il sortit alors sa langue pour en tracer le contour, se réjouissant de la brusque inspiration surprise du Slytherin.

\- Mets-y un peu du tien, Snape, murmura Sirius.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sirius en profita plus glisser sa langue entre ses deux lèvres entrouvertes. Il fit glisser sa main de son menton jusqu'à sa joue et inclina la tête, pour tenter d'approfondir le baiser.

Les mains de Snape, qui étaient toujours sur ses épaules, se crispèrent et, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, Sirius vit ceux de l'autre garçon s'écarquiller.

Le Slytherin était trop tendu et restait immobile de stupeur. Sirius caressa alors doucement sa joue du pouce et descendit son autre main dans le dos de Snape et commença à faire des cercles apaisants.

Sirius le sentit inspirer mais se détendre imperceptiblement. Tout en continuant ses mouvements, il continua de jouer avec sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Il alla chercher sa consœur et s'enroula autour d'elle avec langueur.

Après quelques instants, Snape bougea timidement la sienne, et Sirius se délecta du léger gémissement que le garçon émit, même s'il fut quasiment inaudible. Souriant et confiant, Sirius continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, sentant la réponse de l'autre se faire plus franche. Snape crispait le tissu de la robe de Sirius entre ses doigts, mais celui-ci n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

Bientôt, les deux garçons s'étaient engagés dans un ballet où leurs langues et leurs souffles s'entremêlaient et Snape, bien qu'inexpérimenté si Sirius en croyait ses réactions, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Sirius sentait même son désir se réveiller au niveau de son entrejambe.

Sa main qui était alors gentiment posée dans le dos de Snape, descendit légèrement pour se poser sur la chute de rein du Slytherin qui gémit contre sa bouche en arquant le dos.

Sirius retint un ricanement de victoire et entreprit, non sans cesser d'embrasser Snape, de rapprocher leurs deux corps en tirant l'autre vers lui. Ce faisant, Snape lâcha le haut de la robe de Sirius, qui était définitivement froissé, pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius ne pu réprimer un gémissement. Bon sang, il adorait qu'on lui caresse la base de la nuque ! Ça lui procurait des frissons qui allaient directement se loger dans le creux de ses reins. Il grogna légèrement contre la bouche de Snape et colla brusquement leurs corps, faisant sentir ainsi à l'autre son désir à présent réveillé.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que l'autre garçon était dans le même état que lui. Mais visiblement ça ne fut pas au goût de Snape qui se tendit soudainement en écarquillant les yeux et se détacha de Sirius, les décollant efficacement. Le garçon le fixa un instant avant de s'éloigner, l'air incertain, mais la porte dans son dos le bloqua et le fit sursauter.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Heu… heum…, fit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix lui paru plus rauque qu'habituellement et il ne su pourquoi mais il se mit à rougir. Enfin, avec le baiser échangé avec Snape, il devait déjà être suffisamment rouge d'excitation, mais il fallait croire qu'il pouvait encore atteindre un degré supérieur.

\- Heu, donc voilà…, dit-il.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Mis-à-part son souffle légèrement plus rapide et ses joues rosées, rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- « Heu, donc voilà » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, Black ?

Ah non, rectification : son visage pouvait _encore_ atteindre un degré de rougeur supérieur.

\- Oui ! Heu, non ! Enfin tu sais, quoi… bégaya-t-il.

\- Non, je ne sais pas quoi, ironisa Snape.

Néanmoins, Sirius remarqua qu'il semblait plutôt _amusé_ que moqueur.

\- Heu… tu as de très jolies lèvres. Heu, je veux dire douces… Enfin, non ! Heu… s'embrouilla Sirius.

Snape pouffa.

Hein ? Il devait y avoir erreur sur le personnage.

Snape pouffa ? Ah non, c'était un véritable rire, à présent ! Il se foutait de sa gueule ?

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, rit Snape, tu as toujours les mots pour décrire la situation, Black.

Sirius rougit et détourna le regard, gêné. La vision d'un Severus Snape détendu et riant _avec lui_ était tellement étrange, mais bizarrement pas si dérangeante qu'il aurait cru. Il pourrait même s'y habituer, voire apprécier…

Pris d'un élan subit, il lança :

\- Je peux t'appeler Severus, maintenant ?

Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à sa langue à rester tranquille à certains moment. Surtout pour lancer des âneries pareilles, c'était la deuxième fois, tout de même ! L'autre cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien oui, cafouilla Sirius en essayant de se dépêtrer de ce pétrin. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je pensais… Tu peux m'appeler Sirius aussi, si tu veux ! se reprit le Gryffindor rapidement.

À sa grande surprise, Snape esquissa un sourire. Pas un rictus moqueur, non. Mais ce qui ressemblait à un vrai sourire sur le visage du garçon taciturne, pensa Sirius. Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa à la porte de la salle.

\- D'abord tu me dis soudainement que tu m'aimes, et puis maintenant tu veux m'appeler par mon prénom… Fais gaffe, Black, je vais finir par penser que tu es sérieux.

Sirius eu une moue indignée.

\- Mais je suis sérieux… bougonna-t-il.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Très bien, dit-il finalement.

\- Que… hein… quoi ?

\- Plus d'éloquence serait trop difficile pour ton cerveau, Black ? soupira Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, heu… non. Je veux dire : « très bien » quoi ?

\- Ok pour m'appeler par mon prénom, mais…

\- C'est vrai ? coupa Sirius d'une voix ravie et les yeux brillants.

Avait-il vraiment l'air d'un enfant auquel on aurait finalement autorisé un bonbon après lui avoir dit qu'il n'en aurait pas ? La réponse était, hélas, oui. Décidément, il lui arrivait des trucs pas clairs…

\- Black, ton air candide m'écoeure, alors aies l'obligeance de l'effacer immédiatement de ton visage.

Sirius ravala sa salive et la réplique qu'il allait sortir à Sna… non, Severus.

\- Je disais, reprit Severus, ok pour m'appeler par mon prénom, mais _uniquement_ si nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Pigé, Black ?

\- Sirius.

Severus souffla, l'air atterré.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Si-sirius…

Le-dit Sirius trouva adorable la façon dont Severus avait détourné le regard et balbutié son prénom en rougissant légèrement. Ok, il devait se faire examiner de toute urgence. Venait-il réellement de penser que Severus était _adorable_? Mère Magie, Madame Pomfresh, help ! Oskour !

\- Enfin…, dit Severus en se redressant. Salut Bla-Sirius.

Et il ouvrit la porte sans un mot de plus et se sauva, laissant Sirius comme deux ronds de flan dans la salle vide.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Et voili voilou ! L'histoire se met doucement en place... Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce baiser ? J'attends vos avis dans les reviews ! À dimanche prochain les amis !

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ Je re-signale pour ceux qui ne lisent pas en haut : cette fiction est classée M, mais c'est en fait un MA, donc lemon, scènes sexuelles explicites entre deux hommes, etc. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ou qui ne "doivent" pas en lire (j'entend ici les -16 ans) soit passez votre chemin, soit je me dédouane de toute répercussion. Wala /!\ /!\ /!\**

 **Rep. aux review anonymes** **:**

 _Cocolita1804_ : Ahah, merci de ta review ! Moui Sirius est pas doué, mais c'est pas nous qui allons nous plaindre, hein ! x)


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**NdA** **:** Finalement j'ai pas eu envie d'attendre dimanche ! Et puis, une publication le vendredi c'est mieux, non ? Comme ça, vous avez le week-end de libre pour lire ! Bref, donc sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 4 ! Merci aux 10 revieweurs du chapitre 3 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre quatrième :

 _Et il ouvrit la porte sans un mot de plus et se sauva, laissant Sirius comme deux ronds de flan dans la salle vide._

Fulminant contre le Slytherin, Sirius rejoignit la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Peter, faisant sursauter ce dernier, et se saisit rageusement de ses couverts pour les planter dans son assiette, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Et qu'ils en étaient déjà au dessert. Ajoutant à sa frustration du moment.

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de faire crisser tes couverts dans ton assiette, dit soudainement Remus en grinçant des dents. C'est crispant.

\- Raaah ! Il m'énerve ! craqua Sirius en jetant sa fourchette sur la table.

Ses trois amis se jetèrent un regard circonspect.

\- Heu… Qui ? osa demander James.

\- Qui ? reprit vertement Sirius. Comment ça qui ? Mais Snape évidemment !

Tout en disant cela, Sirius jeta un regard noir à la table des Slytherin où Severus dégustait tranquillement une part de tarte à la mélasse. Comment pouvait-il être aussi… nonchalant ! Et ce qui énervait surtout Sirius c'était qu'il était partit avant qu'il ne promette de ne pas s'engager chez les Mangemorts ! Et c'était ça qui le faisait le plus enrager. Parce que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servit à rien en fin de compte !

Il allait l'éviscérer, le découper en tranches, le chatouiller avec une plume d'oie jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il allait l'obliger à le supplier de… de-de le délivrer ? La vision d'un Severus se contorsionnant sous les caresses de la plume, les joues rouges, le souffle erratique, fit soudainement apparition dans son esprit. Tout aussi subitement, la plume fut remplacée par ses doigts, la planche de torture par un lit et, en plus de ça, son esprit imagina Severus nu sous lui.

Sirius ricana. Oui, c'était ça. Il allait lui faire subir milles tortures, mais un genre de torture autrement plus agréable. Et il allait le supplier de le laisser jouir, Sirius le tiendrait en son pouvoir, Severus ne pourrait pas s'échapper avant qu'il en ait fini avec lui ! Mouahahahahaha !

\- Stop ! Pause ! Minute, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, là ?

Sirius se tourna vers Remus qui venait de lui poser la question. James avait l'air complètement ébahi et restait bouche-bée et Peter était en train de s'étouffer avec sa part de gâteau vu qu'il avait oublié de continuer à avaler.

Oups. Aurait-il pensé tout haut ?

\- Oui, confirma Remus. Et tu viens de recommencer.

\- Oh.

\- Oui « oh », comme tu dis. Je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire, Padfoot, continua Remus en le fixant d'un regard scrutateur à la Dumbledore.

Sirius se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Heu… hum… Pas ici ? dit-il d'une voix plaintive tel un enfant prit en faute.

Remus soupira.

\- Très bien, tu nous expliqueras tout ça ce soir. En attendant ranime Peter, il est devenu violet, c'est pas bon signe. Ah, et je crois que tu as cassé James.

Sirius se tourna vers le fils Potter qui, effectivement, était resté figé depuis le début de la conversation. Enfin, conversation…

Le soir venu, et le dîner passé, les quatre amis se retrouvaient dans leur dortoir, Sirius assis sur son lit, les mains sur les genoux et la tête baissée, et les trois autres en face sur le lit de James fixant leur amis d'un regard horrifié.

Un grand cri unanime résonna soudain dans la pièce.

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

Sirius grimaça.

\- J'ai embrassé Snape, marmonna-t-il en triturant un bout de sa robe.

\- Excusez-moi, mais ça fait trop pour moi là, dit soudain James qui se leva pour se diriger, le teint verdâtre, vers la salle de bain.

Sirius leva enfin le regard vers ses amis. Dire qu'ils étaient choqués serait un euphémisme.

\- Oh ça va ! grommela Sirius. On va pas en faire tout une histoire, non ?

\- Heu… non, mais…, commença Peter. Tu reconnaîtras que c'est difficile à croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à croire ? répliqua Sirius d'un ton acerbe en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Que j'ai embrassé Severus ? Et bien c'est la vérité ! Et il faudra vous y faire !

Remus sursauta.

\- Comment ça « il faudra nous y faire » ? Tu comptes recommencer en plus ?

Sirius se sentit rougir brusquement.

\- Heu… ben… heu… j-je sais pas… peut-être ? balbutia-t-il.

Silence.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes, dit alors tranquillement Peter.

Sirius tourna le regard vers son ami rondouillard. Etrangement, il était celui qui semblait le moins choqué.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, soupira Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre et en appuyant son menton dans sa main.

\- Ah.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence inconfortable. Remus se leva soudain disant qu'il allait voir si James n'était pas mort. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la fenêtre du regard, entendit Peter se déplacer et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le jeune homme posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

\- Heum…, fit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge dans le silence de la pièce. Regarde-moi, Sirius.

Sirius ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit et se tourna finalement vers son ami qui le fixait, l'air préoccupé.

\- Il faut que tu saches, Sirius, reprit-il sérieusement, que ce n'est pas une maladie, d'accord ?

Sirius sursauta.

\- Hein ?

\- L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, clarifia Peter toujours l'air mortellement sérieux. Et ce n'est pas « anormal », non plus.

Sirius détourna le regard, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je… je suis pas homosexuel…, protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- Tu as apprécié ?

\- De ?

\- Embrasser Snape. Est-ce que tu as apprécié ? Ne prends pas en compte la réaction des autres, répond-moi seulement par rapport à ce que, toi, tu ressens.

Sirius se mordilla les joues.

\- Oui… j'ai bien aimé… avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Arg ! Bon sang, c'était autre chose que de l'avouer à voix haute ! Bon sang, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait aimé embrasser Severus… Et il voulait recommencer… Il entoura sa poitrine de ses bras, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Se protéger de quoi ? Du regard des autres ? De celui, déçu, de ses amis ?

\- Et est-ce que c'était pareil qu'avec une fille ?

Sirius se redressa et contempla Peter qui gardait toujours un visage sérieux. Finalement il soupira puis se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

\- Non, dit-il après un temps, c'était différent… c'était plus, heu… sauvage… enfin, il était un peu timide au début mais…

\- Pas de détails, merci, grimaça Peter arrachant un rire à Sirius. Bref, tu ne peux pas nier que tu as une petite attirance pour les hommes.

\- Hum… répondit Sirius, pensif.

\- Enfin, je dis ça… Tu sais que je viens d'une famille de sorcier, reprit Peter. Mais… oh bon sang je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne…

Sirius redressa la tête pour fixer Peter qui se tortillait sur le bout du lit, l'air sur le point d'avouer quelque chose.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Sirius.

Peter inspira comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Mes parents sont sorciers, tout comme ceux de Remus et James, mais ils sont quand même moins conservateurs…

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- Je veux dire par là qu'il acceptent beaucoup plus les… différences. En fait, j'ai une tante cracmol.

Peter se tourna vers Sirius. Sirius comprit alors pourquoi Peter ne leur en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Lui et James venaient de famille Sang-Pur, et même si les Potter se disaient pour la « Lumière », il n'en était pas moins fermés à certains… « concepts », et quant aux Black, n'en parlons même pas. Remus c'était plus compliqué, mais comme ils étaient déjà deux « Sang-Purs » dans le dortoir, il n'était pas très simple d'avouer ça…

\- Elle s'est mariée avec un moldu, continua Peter. Ils ont eu trois enfants. Mes cousins donc…

Sirius ne comprenait pas où Peter voulait en venir.

\- Et le dernier, Jack, est homosexuel.

Ah. Voilà.

Peter regarda alors très sérieusement Sirius.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, reprit-il. C'est que Jack a très mal vécu la révélation de son homosexualité. Il a fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide parce qu'on lui disait qu'il était « anormal », qu'il était un monstre, qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Certains lui ont même dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il l'a prit au pied de la lettre.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Peter semblait alors aux bord des larmes. Sirius se redressa et posa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Je… c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans la baignoire… Je-je voulais lui faire une visite surprise… Tantine n'était pas là et… Il y avait tellement de sang…

Sirius tapota le dos de Peter. Bon sang ! Il était nul pour réconforter les gens ! Remus, à l'aide !

\- C'était quand ? interrogea doucement Sirius.

\- Cet été, renifla Peter. Je déteste les moldus ! fit-il avec hargne.

Ok, ils y étaient. Voilà le pourquoi de la décision de Peter de rejoindre Voldy. La mort de son cousin à cause de sa « différence » et rejeté par les moldus. Sauf que par le passé, Peter ne leur en avait jamais parlé et avait gardé ça pour lui. Attisant sûrement sa haine.

\- Dis pas ça, le tranquillisa Sirius. Tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça…

\- Bien sûr que si, continua Peter en serrant les poings. Ils étaient tous contre lui ! Tous ! Toute son école !

\- Oui mais heu… j'ai pas d'exemple sous la main là actuellement, mais… hum, les nés-moldus ne sont pas comme ça, non ? Et puis, parmi les sorciers il y en a aussi des étroits d'esprit ! Tu l'as dit toi même !

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Bof. De toute façon ce monde est pourri quoi qu'on en dise…

Il eut un rire étranglé et renifla.

\- Merde, c'était moi qui était sensé de réconforter et voilà que j'ai inversé les rôles.

Sirius sourit et émit un léger rire.

\- Bah, pour mon cas y'a pas mort d'homme, donc bon… ça peut attendre, non ? Tu avais besoin d'en parler et je t'ai écouté. Les amis sont faits pour ça, tu crois pas ?

Peter leva des yeux larmoyant vers Sirius.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, dit-il un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

\- STOP AUX EFFUSIONS DE LARMES ! jaillit soudain la voix de James derrière leur dos.

Sirius et Peter poussèrent un cri trèèèès viril et tombèrent avec grâce au pied du lit. James, fier de lui, se tenait debout sur le lit de Sirius, les poings sur les hanches, un polochon coincé sous le bras. Quand l'avait-il récupéré ? Derrière lui, Remus levait les yeux au ciel, souriant néanmoins.

\- À l'attaaaaaque ! beugla James en se précipitant sur Peter qui ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Vengeaaaaaance !

Et il abattit son polochon sur la tête de Sirius qui vit trente-six chandelles. Bientôt le dortoir fut rempli de plumes et de quatre garçons essoufflés mais heureux, étendus par terre.

\- Hé les gars…, fit la voix de James.

\- Quoi ? grogna Remus qui commençait à s'endormir.

\- Hey, Remus ! protesta Peter en poussant la tête du lycantrope. Mon ventre n'est pas un oreiller !

\- Pourtant il y ressemble, se moqua Sirius.

\- Mais… Je ne te permet pas ! répliqua Peter sous les rires de ses camarades.

Un bref silence se fit puis James reprit la parole :

\- On est les Maraudeurs, les gars. On est, et on restera, amis quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce qu'on est. Promis ?

\- Promis !

Oui, se dit Sirius, grâce à cette nouvelle chance que lui accordait la Magie, il ferait tout pour sauver ses amis. Une petite voix lui souffla que Severus ne faisait pas parti de ses amis, mais il la fit taire en la rangeant dans un coin de son esprit.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Et voili voilou ! Une petite discussion entre Maraudeurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura intéressé(e)s, même si il n'y a pas Severus ;)

 **Rep. aux review anonymes** **:**

 _PetitPoney_ : hé bien justement tu as eu un petit aperçu de la réaction des Maraudeurs ! Merci de ta review, à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**NdA** **:** Hey ! Chapitre 5 en publication ! Alors, cette rentrée ? Perso j'ai pas eu le temps de trop écrire, donc je n'en suis pour l'instant qu'au chapitre 15... du coup si jamais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps décrire, je vais peut-être ralentir le rythme de publication ^^ Bah on verra !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre cinquième :

Ok, il devait absolument établir un plan pour l'attirer dans ses filets, se dit Sirius en fixant Severus à quelques tables derrière lui, occupé à transfigurer une souris en tabatière.

James lui fila un coup dans les côtes.

\- Aïe ! protesta Sirius en fusillant son ami du regard.

\- Arrête de le regarder et tourne-toi ! chuchota James. Mcgo vient par ici.

Sirius grommela mais se retourna face à sa table et rattrapa sa souris qui voulait visiblement se suicider en sautant de la table. Il lança le sort d'un ton peu convaincu avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le Slytherin qui l'ignorait ostensiblement.

Et ça durait depuis trois jours ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés en fait. Sirius avait tenté d'aller lui parler de nouveau, mais on aurait dit que Severus faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Une fois, alors qu'il avait voulu s'asseoir à la même table que lui à la bibliothèque, Severus s'était levé brusquement et avait quasiment fuit en courant ! Et Sirius commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre ! D'autant plus que des rêves gênant avaient fait leur apparition dans son sommeil… Et le réveil était particulièrement _dur_ …

\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, le rappela à l'ordre James à mi-voix.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, persiffla Sirius. Et je te signale que les rêves, ça ne se contrôle pas !

\- Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

Sirius se tourna vers James et plissa les yeux.

\- Et toi, de quoi tu parles ?

James eut une mimique exaspérée.

\- Je te dis d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça tout le temps, on va finir par croire que tu es amoureux !

\- Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux, grinça Sirius en se tournant raidement vers sa souris suicidaire. C'est juste… heu, sexuel…

\- C'est ça, et moi je ne suis pas amoureux d'Evans. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas… maugréa James en avisant sa tabatière poilue dotée de moustaches et d'une queue.

\- Elle ressemble à Wormtail, nota Sirius en se penchant vers la tabatière de James.

\- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves ? répondit James d'un ton détaché.

\- On devrait peut-être lui dire qu'on a trouvé son âme-sœur alors.

\- Hé ! Psst ! Peter ! appela James vers les deux garçons devant lui.

Remus et Peter se retournèrent, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

\- Oui ?

James saisit alors sa tabatière par la queue et la lança vers Peter qui poussa un cri surpris.

\- Embrasse ta bien aimée ! déclara alors James en riant.

La tabatière atterrit sur l'épaule de Peter en émettant un couinement ridicule, elle tenait encore de la souris visiblement, et ce dernier sursauta en essayant de se débarrasser de cet objet poilu non identifié, un OPNI quoi. Remus l'aida en retenant difficilement son rire. Sirius et James se soutenaient l'un l'autre et étaient pris d'un fou rire silencieux.

Mcgonagall apparu brusquement à côté d'eux.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ! Nous sommes dans une salle de classe et non une cour de récréation ! Je vous reprend à faire du chahut et vous irez tous dehors ! En attendant, j'enlève dix points à Gryffindor, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Black, ramassez votre souris, elle tente de sauter de la table, Potter occupez vous de votre… tabatière, et Lupin et Pettigrow reprenez l'exercice !

Les quatre garçons retournèrent à leur… souritèire, une nouvelle espèce en voie d'apparition, pas honteux le moins du monde. Ils avaient déjà fait bien pire.

La fin du cours sonna et avec lui la fin de la journée. Sirius, après un vague mot d'excuse à ses amis, se précipita à la suite de Severus qui semblait fuir la salle à toute vitesse. Enfin, c'était peut-être normal vu qu'il avait cours d'arithmancie avec le professeur Vector. Sirius s'était renseigné auprès de Lily qui suivait aussi ce cours. Evidemment, Sirius le loupa, et Severus lui échappa encore une fois. À croire qu'il savait où il était pour lui échapper.

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Il fit brusquement demi-tour et se dirigea en quatrième vitesse dans le dortoir des Gryffindor.

\- Les gars ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

James sursauta. Il était seul dans le dortoir. Sirius jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

\- Bah… Ils sont où ?

James lui jeta un regard torve.

\- Remus est à son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et Peter à celui de Divination…

Sirius se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Enfin bref ! James, j'ai besoin de la Carte ! Et de ta cape aussi, si possible…

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Heu… la carte, pas de problème, je te la passe, c'était mon tour. Mais… la cape ? Tu sais qu'elle est à mon père… Ok, ok je te la passe, capitula-t-il devant les yeux de chien battu de Sirius, mais je t'accompagne.

\- Merci ! fit Sirius en souriant. Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment envie de m'accompagner…

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien… Severus m'évite depuis trois jours, du coup je comptais me servir de la carte pour le coincer, et ensuite je l'aurais plaqué contre un mur pour…

\- Stop ! Pas de détail ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! clama James en se bouchant les oreilles. Lalalala J'entend rien ! J'entend rien ! Vas-y tout seul !

Sirius articula « merci » et ajouta un clin d'oeil en direction de son ami qui chantait toujours à tue-tête.

Carte en main, il se dirigea vers la salle d'arithmancie. Severus était le seul Slytherin de son année à suivre l'arithmancie, donc sur le chemin du retour à sa salle commune il serait seul. Parfait. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Le Gryffindor se glissa dans une salle vide dans un couloir désert que Severus devrait obligatoirement emprunter pour rejoindre la salle commune des Slytherin.

La fin du cours n'étant que dans une demi-heure, Sirius prit son mal en patience et s'occupa de nettoyer la salle de sa poussière à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Après un instant d'hésitation, il transfigura aussi quelques bureaux en un canapé et des fauteuils plutôt confortables, et des chaises en tapis moelleux ou table basse. En dégageant un amas de bureaux et de chaises brisés, il découvrit une petite cheminée. Il s'empressa de mettre les débris dedans afin de faire la fonctionner et de démarrer un petit feu à l'aide d'un _incendio_. Après cela, il fit disparaître le reste des meubles gênants, ne laissant que les quelques armoires et bibliothèques remplies de vieux livres et de bocaux, visiblement, il s'agissait d'une ancienne classe de potion.

Une fois tout cela fait, Sirius se redressa plutôt content de lui. Il se tenait à présent au milieu d'un petit salon, ma foi, fort agréable et confortable. Il se saisit alors de la carte des Maraudeurs et vit que le petit point indiquant « Severus Snape » avançait dans sa direction. Il la glissa dans sa poche et se vêtit de la cape de James avant de sortir dans le couloir tout en laissant la porte de la pièce ouverte.

Il était à peine sortit qu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir.

« Héhéhé, mon petit Severus, cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! ».

Même s'il était dissimulé par la cape, Sirius se cacha dans un renfoncement avant d'apercevoir Severus qui marchait tranquillement dans sa direction, ses livres scolaires et ses cahiers dans ses bras.

Sauf que… il n'était pas seul.

\- Mais enfin Lily… disait-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te dis que tu te fais du souci pour rien.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua la jeune fille. Ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs fomentent un mauvais coup j'en suis sûre ! Je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas pour rien que Black m'a demandé si tu suivais bien le cours d'arithmancie aujourd'hui !

Oups, démasqué.

Sirius vit Severus hausser un sourcil.

\- Black t'a demandé ça ?

\- Parfaitement, et je suis convaincue qu'il t'attend caché derrière un pilier pour t'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide et te faire… je-ne-sais-quoi !

Doublement démasqué. Evans était décidément trop intelligente pour son propre bien ! Sauf que ce qu'elle s'imaginait sur ce qu'il comptait lui faire était plutôt éloigné de la vérité…

À sa surprise, mais aussi son contentement, Sirius vit les joues de Severus prendre une légère couleur rosée. Se rappellerait-il de la dernière fois où ils avaient été seul tous les deux dans une pièce vide ?

Severus s'arrêta alors au milieu du couloir. Lily s'arrêta à son tour et fixa Severus d'un air interrogatif.

\- Écoute Lily, c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu essaies de faire, mais… vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, je… c'est-à-dire que les autres Slytherin ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce que on soit toujours…

\- Toujours tes amis pro-mangemort, n'est-ce-pas ? attaqua Lily furieuse.

\- Non ! Enfin, je suis reconnaissant à Black de t'avoir posé cette question, sans quoi je suis certain que nous ne nous serions plus jamais parlé jusqu'à la fin de nos études, mais tu dois comprendre que nous allons chacun dans une direction différente et…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, répliqua Lily d'un ton blessé. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu essaies de me dire. Au revoir Severus !

Et elle fit demi-tour.

\- Non, attend ! Lily…, l'appela en vain Severus, planté au milieu du couloir.

Bouleversé par l'expression triste qu'arborait Severus à ce moment-là, Sirius ne faillit pas réagir lorsque le Slytherin passa devant lui. Mais oui, était-il bête… Severus aimait Lily… Alors il ne l'aimerais jamais lui…

Sirius se secoua. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, mais aux possibles vies qu'il devait sauver !

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de protester, Sirius sauta sur Severus et l'entraîna, malgré le fait qu'il se défende ardemment, dans la salle qu'il avait préparée. Il propulsa Severus à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'enlever la cape de James.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Et voilà ! Un petit aperçu de l'immaturité totale des maraudeurs et de Sirius XD Comme ce chapitre est plutôt court et que le suivant fini heu... (alerte spoil x) nan je déconne) bref. Donc SI JE SUIS CONTENTE DES REVIEW ET DE BONNE HUMEUR JE POSTERAIS PEUT-ÊTRE PLUS TÔT (remarquez le chantage XD), dooooooonc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! *BOING!* - auteur se prenant un coup de poêle dans la tronche de la part de sa conscience aidée par sa soeur lilirelmo. Tant de haine dans ce monde...

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Guest_ : salut ! Merci de ta review !

 _lyvane_ : hihi, oui ils sont choux, hein x) Bref, et ouais, ben les maraudeurs c'est les maraudeurs quand même ! ^^

 _PetitPoney_ : hello toi ! :3 Oui, je me suis dit bah... vu que Peter n'a "que" 17 ans, il peut pas encore être totalement mauvais, non ? Donc voilà ! Après, il aura quand même un rôle plutôt secondaire par rapport à la relation Sirius/Severus, mais il sera présent !


	7. Chapitre sixième

**NdA** **:** Bonsoir à tous ! (Oui il est 18h, alors...) Voici le chapitre 6 ! En temps et en... heure ? Hum... En fait, j'étais en retard des épisode de One Pièce et du coup j'ai regardé les 4 derniers épisodes cet aprem x) ET ÇA FINI MAL, BORDEL ! Pardon, je m'éloigne du sujet... Bref ! Merci aux 6 reviewers du chapitre 5 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre sixième :

 _Sans laisser le temps au garçon de protester, Sirius sauta sur Severus et l'entraîna, malgré le fait qu'il se défende ardemment, dans la salle qu'il avait préparée. Il propulsa Severus à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'enlever la cape de James._

Immédiatement, Sirius se retrouva avec une baguette pointée sous son nez.

\- Black, cracha Severus avec colère.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis regarda autour de lui, l'air faussement perplexe.

\- On est que tous les deux, tu peux m'appeler Sirius, dit-il avec un sourire candide.

Severus paru interloqué par cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? dit-il, méfiant, sans baisser sa baguette.

Sirius lui fit son attaque spéciale « yeux de chien battu ».

\- Mais… tu étais d'accord pour qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms… « Mais uniquement si nous sommes seuls tous les deux », c'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes seuls.

Severus garda son air méfiant mais baissa sa baguette tout en la conservant néanmoins à porté de main.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bla-Sirius, se reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Heu… est-ce que lui dire qu'il voulait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages était une manière de commencer une conversation ? Ou, au moins, que le Slytherin ne s'enfuit pas en courant ? Une petite voix lui souffla que, non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée de commencer par là, mieux valait y aller en douceur.

Mouiii en _douceur_ … Hum, non, il s'égarait. Il se re-concentra vers Severus qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

\- Et bien… ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites, et… ne le nie pas ! fit-il alors que Severus avait ouvert la bouche pour, sûrement, protester. Et bon… j'aurais aimé qu'on se retrouve seuls encore un peu tous les deux…

Sirius termina sa phrase d'une petite voix, l'air timide. Bon sang ce que ça faisait cul-cul la praline ! Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Bon sang… soupira Severus. Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ton idée stupide comme quoi tu m'aimais ?

Sirius releva brusquement la tête.

\- Comment ça mon « idée stupide » ?! Ce n'est absolument pas une idée stupide ! Je… je t'aime, c'est comme ça, ça ne se décide pas !

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et soupira.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que…

\- Ah non ! coupa Sirius irrité. Tu vas pas t'échapper encore ! Tu m'as autorisé à t'embrasser ! Et même à t'appeler par ton prénom ! Ça veut dire quelque chose, non ? Et, moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est recommencer ! Tu ne peux pas me retirer ce que tu m'as permis une fois, c'est cruel… ajouta-t-il en lui faisant une moue mi-suppliante mi-boudeuse.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Et qui te dit que, moi, j'ai envie de recommencer ?

Sirius le fixa, stupéfait.

\- Mais… tu as aimé aussi ! Je l'ai senti !

\- Simple réaction physique, mon cher, répondit Severus sur le ton de l'évidence en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Que… mais non ! Je ne veux pas !

Severus sembla alors furieux.

\- Et t'es-tu demandé ce que je voulais, _moi_ , Black ? cracha-t-il.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

\- Tu me sautes dessus comme un chien en mal d'amour, et ensuite tu n'agis que selon tes propres décisions ! Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le dis, alors tu comprendras qu'il faut prendre en compte ce que je veux, moi aussi !

À la fin de la tirade de Severus, Sirius baissa la tête, honteux. Severus avait raison, mais… ne l'avait-il pas autorisé à l'embrasser ? Ça voulait dire qu'il était d'accord. Non ? Arg ! Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il ne savait plus s'il n'avait pas inventé les réactions de Severus trois jours plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, piteux.

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Sirius en levant les yeux vers Severus. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à tes désirs et j'ai, à tord, interprété certaines choses…

\- Attends, tu es sérieux ?

Severus paraissait réellement étonné. Sirius s'en sentit blessé.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! C'est ce que je me tue à te dire !

Severus ne répondit pas, mais rangea sa baguette et regarda alors pour la première fois autour de lui.

\- On est où ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius rougit.

\- Heu… Dans une salle de classe.

\- Une salle de classe ?

\- Oui, heu… je l'ai un peu… aménagée, disons.

Severus émit un rire moqueur qui fit redoubler de rougissement de Sirius. Raaah ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ?

Severus ramassa ses affaires de classe qui étaient tombées par terre dans leur lutte et les posa sur une table basse avant de se diriger vers une bibliothèque. Il regarda un instant les tranches des livres avant de les caresser du bout des doigts.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais Sirius l'entendit. Il y a de vieux ouvrages de potion qu'on ne trouve même pas dans la bibliothèque… Comment as-tu trouvé cette salle ? Non, laisse, je ne veux pas le savoir, sûrement de la même manière avec laquelle tu m'as trouvé facilement.

Severus continua de fureter dans la bibliothèque. Sirius le regarda, une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Le Slytherin avait les yeux brillants et poussait un cri ravi lorsqu'il tombait sur un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Habituellement il paraissait toujours renfrogné.

Mû par un élan inconnu, Sirius s'approcha alors du garçon et l'enlaça doucement par la taille, posant sa joue sur son épaule. Severus sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Sais pas… J'avais envie, marmonna Sirius en plongeant son visage dans le cou blanc du Slytherin.

Il vit avec délectation les joues de Severus prendre une délicate couleur rosée. Avec un amusement non feint, Sirius dégagea les cheveux long qui le gênaient et se mit à déposer des baisers papillons sur la nuque de l'autre garçon. Il sourit lorsque Severus frissonna et que ses mains, jusque là, sagement posées sur l'étagère, tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Je… arrête…, protesta Severus dont le souffle s'était un peu accéléré.

\- Non, répondit Sirius en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Severus émit alors un bruit ressemblant à un gémissement avant qu'il ne se plaque soudainement une main sur la bouche. Oh ? Aurait-il trouvé une zone érogène ? Sirius sourit contre la peau d'albâtre et continua de poser ses lèvres sur cet endroit découvert. Il souffla alors sur l'oreille de Severus qui frissonna entre ses bras en essayant de se dégager.

\- J'ai… j'ai dit arrête…, fit faiblement Severus en posant ses mains sur les bras de Sirius qui lui enserraient toujours la taille.

Le Gryffindor sentit Severus se tendre et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que Sirius avait entreprit de passer lascivement sa langue de la jonction de la mâchoire à l'oreille. Sirius le sentit se tortiller, et, les paroles précédentes du Slytherin lui revenant en tête, il desserra un peu sa prise.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Severus ne se dégagea pas, mais se retourna face à lui. Les yeux de Sirius se fixèrent alors sur les lèvres fines que Severus ne cessaient de mordiller de gêne. Bon sang ! s'il continuait comme ça, il allait lui sauter dessus !

\- Je… je peux t'embrasser ? demanda alors Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Severus ne répondit pas, peut-être avait-il peur que sa voix le trahisse, mais il hocha doucement la tête, l'air incertain.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Et hop ! On ne tape pas l'auteur, même si ça fait deux fois qu'elle vous fait le coup ! Mouahahahah ! À ma décharge, le chapitre 7 (le suivant donc) était à la base intégré à celui-là, mais ça me faisait un chapitre trop long par rapport aux autres, du coup je l'ai coupé en deux AVEC L'ASSENTIMENT DE MA PETITE SOEUR LILIRELMO ! Désolée bébé, je décharge tout sur toi, mouahahahahaha (Non ! Pas taper ! Aïe ! Aïe, j'ai dit !). Bon allez, reviews ? Et à vendredi prochain !

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Guest_ : Hello ! Je ne sais pas si tu es le même Guest que sur les autres chapitres, mais merci de ta review ! La prochaine fois, laisse moi un petit pseudo ;)

 _lyvane_ : Coucou ! Hum... Je crains que pour ta "séance de bécotage" tu ne sois légèrement frustrée... heu... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le bisou ? (auteur qui fuit)


	8. Chapitre septième

**NdA** **:** Et bonsoir ! Je viens SEULEMENT de finir les cours et de rentrer chez moi ! 4h de TP, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... En fait, j'ai faillit poster le chapitre à 3h ce matin en rentrant de soirée, mais je me suis dit que j'étais légèrement trop alcoolisée et que ce n'était pas raisonnable si je voulais avoir minimum 3h30 de dodo (ouais je me suis levée à 6h30, déter comme jaja). Bref ! Merci aux 11 (wow, on a battu le record, là, non?) reviewers du chapitre 6 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre septième :

 _\- Je… je peux t'embrasser ? demanda alors Sirius d'une voix rauque._

 _Severus ne répondit pas, peut-être avait-il peur que sa voix le trahisse, mais il hocha doucement la tête, l'air incertain._

Sirius n'attendit pas plus et fondit sur les lèvres du garçon, les mordillant allègrement. Ses mains, jusque là inactives, commencèrent à caresser le dos du Slytherin, obligeant celui-ci à poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sirius lécha alors les lèvres désormais rougies de Severus et ce dernier les entrouvrit, lui laissant l'accès à sa bouche. Sirius enfourna alors sa langue dans l'antre chaude de Severus et alla trouver sa consœur, qu'il taquina. Comme lors de leur premier baiser, la réponse de Severus fut d'abord plutôt timide, mais il s'enhardit bien vite et sa langue s'enroula d'elle-même autour de celle de Sirius qui resserra alors ses bras autour de la taille du Slytherin. Il remarqua par ailleurs qu'il était plutôt fin, presque maigre.

Les souffles se mêlaient et on entendait dans la pièce plus que des bruits humides de baisers. Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre et Sirius aspira celle de Severus dans sa bouche afin de la suçoter telle une friandise.

Sirius sentit alors les mains de Severus bouger, et tandis que l'une descendait pour se poser sur son torse, l'autre remontait dans ses cheveux pour lui masser la base de la nuque. Visiblement, l'autre garçon avait retenu de la dernière fois que ça lui plaisait. Cette constatation lui envoya des papillons dans le ventre. Et, exactement comme la dernière fois, Sirius ne pu réprimer un gémissement de bien-être passer la barrière de ses lèvres, bien qu'il fut immédiatement bu par celles de Severus qu'il sentit esquisser un sourire vainqueur.

Ok, très bien, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Sirius descendit une de ses mains au creux des reins de Severus et vit avec satisfaction le dos de ce dernier se cambrer pour plus de contact. Le baiser cessa un instant et les deux garçon se regardèrent, haletant, les lèvres luisantes de salive.

Sirius eut alors un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon et plongea dans le cou du Slytherin pour lui bécoter la nuque. Rapidement, il retrouva cette zone qui avait fait gémir le garçon et il y déposa ses lèvres et sa langue et s'appliqua à marquer l'endroit sous les gémissement que Severus n'avait pas conscience de pousser.

Sirius commençait vraiment à être passablement excité et, au vu de ses réactions, Severus devait être dans le même état. Sa main posée dans le creux des reins du Slytherin, Sirius rapprocha alors leurs deux corps, faisant se rencontrer leurs désirs et pousser, à tous les deux, un gémissement.

Sirius craignit alors que cela ne se répète comme la dernière fois et que Severus ne s'éloigne. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux, obsidienne chaude, de l'autre, mais Severus, au contraire de s'éloigner, attira brusquement sa tête à lui et obligea leurs lèvres à se rencontrer de nouveau.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Sirius se laissa finalement aller au baiser et ferma les yeux à demi. Et alors qu'il descendait sa main sur le haut des fesses de Severus, celui-ci gémit et crispa ses mains sur sa robe et dans ses cheveux avant de rapprocher son bassin de celui de Sirius et de s'y frotter sans honte.

Severus haleta et lâcha les lèvres de Sirius pour poser son front sur l'épaule du Gryffindor, légèrement plus grand que lui.

\- Impatient ? murmura Sirius à l'oreille du garçon.

\- La… ferme, Sirius…

Severus continuait de se frotter contre Sirius, arrachant un hoquet à celui-ci alors que la friction entre leurs deux bassins s'accentuait. Severus eut un sourire vainqueur contre la peau du Gryffindor. Mais ce dernier, à l'entente de son prénom, prononcé d'une voix qu'il qualifierait de sensuelle par l'autre garçon, se sentit bêtement heureux. Il l'appelait enfin par son prénom !

Non sans cesser leurs mouvements, Sirius reprit ses attention dans le cou du Slytherin et resserra sa prise sur sa taille avant de reculer de quelques pas. Severus n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il faisait, que Sirius sentit le rebord du canapé derrière lui et s'y laissa tomber, entraînant Severus dans sa chute qui se retrouva donc allongé de tout son long sur le Gryffindor souriant.

Severus se redressa quelque peu et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius. Ce dernier se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir auparavant que Severus avait vraiment de beaux yeux.

Non, se dit-il, c'était qu'habituellement, il s'agissait de deux pierres froides sans expressions si ce n'était de la colère ou de la satisfaction après avoir réalisé quelque chose. Mais les yeux qui le regardait à présent ressemblaient à de l'obsidienne en fusion, et tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire était du désir teinté d'une légère appréhension et d'incertitude.

Avec douceur, Sirius joignit à nouveaux leurs lèvres, entraînant cette fois l'autre garçon dans un baiser doux et non passionné et violent comme les précédents.

\- A… attends, haleta Severus en se détachant de Sirius.

Il se trouvait à califourchon sur le Gryffindor, leurs bassins collés et ses coudes autour de sa tête.

\- Quoi ? grogna Sirius un peu frustré par l'arrêt du garçon et sans desserrer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il voulut donner un coup de bassin vers le haut pour rappeler leur état à Severus, mais celui-ci le fit arrêter d'un simple regard noir. Puis le Slytherin détourna le regard, l'air mal-à-l'aise et se mordilla les lèvres, les joues rouges.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, dit alors Sirius d'une voix basse et prédatrice, ou je vais te bouffer tout cru.

\- Hein ? sursauta Severus.

Sirius décela alors une part de peur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il se fustigea mentalement. Il avait dit qu'il irait en douceur, mais voilà qu'il lui disait qu'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus comme un animal en rut !

\- Merde, désolé, s'excusa le Gryffindor. C'est allé trop vite, pour toi ? Désolé…

Severus rougit encore si c'était possible. Bon sang, mais était-ce possible d'être aussi adorable ?! Est-ce vraiment le même garçon qu'il croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs de Poudlard à leur adolescence ? Sirius avait de sérieux doutes. Mais bon, se relever brusquement en pointant sa baguette sur l'autre garçon en lui demandant « qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus ? » n'allait certainement pas désamorcer la situation.

\- Heu… c'est pas vraiment ça…, répondit Severus. Mais on va dire que c'est nouveau pour moi, et bon…

Heu… minute, il avait changé de personnalité ou quoi ? Où était passé le Slytherin sûr de lui, froid et sarcastique ? Enfin, ce nouvel aspect de Severus lui plaisait plutôt bien, en fait…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Sirius. On ira à ton rythme.

Entre temps, leur excitation s'était un peu calmée, enfin… un peu seulement. Severus se redressa et rougit soudainement se rendant compte de la position plus qu'équivoque qu'ils avaient. Il était à présent assis sur le bassin de Sirius, les mains posées sur son torse, et il pouvait sentir son érection appuyer contre ses fesses.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et posa ses mains sur les hanches du Slytherin.

\- Un problème ? dit-il, taquin.

\- Heu… N-non…, bafouilla Severus.

Puis soudainement il se leva et se précipita vers la porte, récupérant ses affaires au passage. Interloqué, Sirius mit quelques secondes à réagir.

\- Attend !

Severus s'immobilisa, dos à lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une voix qui sembla plus aigüe que d'habitude.

Sirius se leva à son tour et le rejoignit.

\- Tu… est-ce que tu vas encore me fuir, maintenant ?

Sa voix lui paru incertaine et plaintive. Urg, il devait mieux se contrôler ! Mais le Slytherin faisait naître en lui des émotions qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié. Étrange…

Quand Severus se retourna face à lui, Sirius vit qu'il s'était recomposé un masque impassible, et son coeur se serra.

\- Et-ce que… tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? continua-t-il alors que le Slytherin se taisait.

Le masque de Severus se fissura un instant. Visiblement il n'était pas aussi au point que dans le futur. Sirius en profita pour lui faire ses yeux de chien battu. Personne ne résistait à ses yeux de chien battu !

\- Siteplééééé…, geignit Sirius en ajoutant à son attaque « yeux de chien battus » une moue enfantine.

Avec satisfaction, il vit la joue de Severus être agitée d'un tic, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Finalement, Severus ferma les yeux et inspira par le nez, puis rouvrit les yeux et lâcha :

\- Tu es vraiment impossible, Black…

\- Sirius.

\- Sirius, répéta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Ouiiiiii ! Victoire !

\- Alors ? fit celui-ci. Ta réponse ?

Severus détourna le regard, une moue embarrassée sur le visage.

\- Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve ici… à l'occasion… Mais, continua-t-il en dardant un regard sévère sur Sirius, en dehors de ses murs pas question ! Pas de câlins subit, comme tout à l'heure, pas de baiser, pas de… heu… rien ! Compris ?

\- Ok ! répondit Sirius tout sourire.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un chien agitant joyeusement la queue devant son maître, mais bizarrement, il n'en avait cure.

Severus eut un rictus amusé, sûrement s'était-il fait la même réflexion, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir dans le couloir.

\- Bon, salut… Sirius.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Sirius lui attrapa soudainement le bras et l'attira à lui pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bisou du soir, expliqua-t-il devant la mine stupéfaite du Slytherin.

Severus rougit puis fit volte face et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Sirius baissa le regard vers son pantalon, toujours déformé par une bosse. Bon, et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre aux travaux manuels…

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Et si c'est t'y pas meugnon tout ça ! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'à dit **lilirelmo** quand elle a lu mon chapitre hihihi ^^ Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Fluffy ? XD

Bref, j'attend vos reviews ! Et à vendredi prochain !

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Moi_ : Moi, cruelle ? Nooooon, jamais ! Pas du tout ! Huuuuum...

 _Guest_ : Hey ! Merci de ta review ! Laisse-moi un petit pseudo pour que je puisse différencier quels "guest" me parlent XD


	9. Chapitre huitième

**NdA** **:** Et me revoilà après une journée de dur labeur ! Non mais QUELLE SEMAINE ÉPUISANTE ! J'ai jamais vu ça, je suis lessivée... Bref ! Merci aux 10 reviewers du chapitre 7 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre huitième :

 _Rdv dans notre salle secrète ce soir ?_

 _Notre salle secrète ?_

 _Oui, la salle où… tu sais…_

 _J'ai du travail_

 _Moi aussi et ça n'empêche pas que j'ai envie de te voir_

 _De me voir ou juste de me sauter dessus ?_

 _Mais non ! Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi ! On pourra faire nos devoirs ensemble si tu veux_

\- Bon j'en ai marre, là ! Je suis pas un hibou ! râla James qui faisait office de passeur entre Sirius et Severus.

Ils étaient en plein cours d'Histoire de la magie et la moitié de la classe dormait. Sirius en avait donc profité pour demander à James de faire voler un bout de parchemin jusqu'à la table de Severus. Lequel, après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, avait répondu sur le même bout de parchemin avant de le réexpédier à l'envoyeur.

\- Mais non, répondit Sirius à voix basse. Tiens, passe lui celui-là, c'est le dernier, juré !

James maugréa un coup mais fit ce que son ami lui demandait. Il envoya un regard noir à Snape, qui lui répondit de même, méprisant.

\- Pff, je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, grogna-t-il les lèvres pincées en retournant vers son ami. Encore, s'il était beau gosse, ok à la limite… mais là !

Sirius fronça les sourcils, quelque peu contrarié par les propos de James, puis prit un air rêveur.

\- C'est que tu ne l'as pas vu devant un ouvrage de potion… ses yeux brillent d'un éclat… J'adore ses yeux. Et sa peau si blanche, qui rougit quand il est excité…

\- Merci, je ne tiens pas à le voir excité, coupa James d'une grimace. Rien que de savoir que tu couche avec, déjà ça me…

James frissonna de dégoût.

\- Je ne couche pas avec ! répliqua Sirius.

Puis en baissant la voix.

\- Enfin, pas encore… Je lui ai promis d'aller à son rythme.

James le fixa, l'air interloqué.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Sirius.

\- Et bien… Je ne te savais pas si prévenant avec tes partenaires… Il faut dire que l'année dernière tu avais largué Clara au bout de une semaine parce qu'elle refusait de coucher. Et que tes autres copines n'étaient… pas farouches, on va dire.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir été un tel salaud par le passé. Pour lui, il lui semblait que son comportement lui paraissait normal. Enfin, il fallait dire que douze ans à Azkaban l'avaient changé. Mais tout de même… traitait-il ses ex-copines avec si peu de considération ?

\- Ah, et Isabelle t'a largué parce que tu la trompais avec Mélissandre, continua James alors que Sirius s'enfonçait dans sa chaise de honte.

\- Avec Severus, c'est pas pareil… marmonna-t-il.

Au même moment un parchemin atterrit sur leur table. Sirius s'empressa de le déplier.

 _Ok, rdv à 20h après le diner_

Sirius se pencha alors sur sa table pour apercevoir le Slytherin à sa gauchequi le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Sirius lui fit alors un grand sourire et Severus détourna le regard en se concentrant sur son manuel de cours, non sans que Sirius aperçoive une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes.

James émit un bruitmoqueur.

\- Et après ça tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

-Humpf, fut la seule réponse de Sirius.

Le reste de la journée parut d'une lenteur exaspérante au Gryffindor. À dix-neuf heure quarante-cinq il était déjà dans l'ancienne salle de coursdécouverte la veille, et transfigurait des chaises en coussins moelleux pour les disposerautour d'une table basse, elle même sur un tapis, il avait toujours été bon en Métamorphose. Il s'était dit que faire leurs devoirs de manière confortable pourraitpeut-être pousser Severus à accepter quelques… caresses.

Sirius en ricanait d'avance. Gniark, gniark, gniark… le Slytherin serait à sa merci, et il le ferait le supplier. Mouahahahahaha !

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris tout seul comme un imbécile ?

Sirius se retourna, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, vers Severus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oh, mais pour rien du tout. Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui où il s'était laissé tomber.

Severus plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- Généralement, quand tu fais ce sourire ce n'est pas bon signe, j'en sais quelque chose…

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit. Il savait que ça allait sortir à un moment ou un autre. Leurs altercations devaient encore être très présentes dans l'esprit du Slytherin. Lui, avait peut-être passé presque quinze ans sans le voir et donc sans se fritter H24, si on ne comptait pas les deux ans au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ça n'était pas le cas de Severus.

Lui ne venait pas du futur et était toujours le Slytherin de dix-sept ans que Sirius connaissait au collège. À cette réflexion, Sirius eut l'impression dérangeante d'être un pédophile… Il fallait dire qu'avant de retourner dans le passé, il avait trente-six ans, soit plus du double que Severus actuellement ! Enfin, il était resté un gamin dans sa tête, la décennie à Azkaban y étant été pour beaucoup ; ça avait été comme s'il avait arrêté de vivre ; et il se retrouvait dans son corps de ses dix-sept ans, enfin dix-huit puisqu'on était au milieu du mois de décembreet que son anniversaire était donc passé.

Voilà, donc la pédophilie on la rangeaitau placard.

Tout à ses réflexions, Sirius ne vit pas Severus s'asseoir à côté de lui et il sursauta quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule. Avant de l'enlever précipitamment, comme pris en faute.

\- Tu devrais peut-être sortir tes affaires, dit Severus en se retournant face à la table basse. Tes devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seuls.

\- Hum… ok, répondit distraitement Sirius sous l'oeil étonné de Severus.

Ilscommencèrent alors tranquillement la rédaction de métamorphose qu'avait donnée Mcgo pour la semaine prochaine. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius s'y prenait autant en avance pour faire ses devoirs ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi assidu detoute sa scolarité.

Après une demi-heure, Sirius commençait à saturer et jetait des coup d'oeil fréquents à Severus qui, lui, était toujours concentré sur sa rédaction. Il retint un soupir puis eut une idée.

Le plus naturellement du monde, il posa sa main à plat sur la cuisse de Severus, assis en tailleur à côté de lui, tout en continuant à lire son manuel, l'air de rien. Severus se tendit mais ne dit rien et continua à écrire.

Enhardi, Sirius commença alors à caresser doucement la cuisse du Slytherin, sans allertrop haut cependant. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Severus suspendit sa plume au dessus de son parchemin.

\- Sirius… le prévint-il.

\- Oui ? répondit celui-ci d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu espères, exactement ? demanda Severus en plissant les yeux vers le Gryffindor.

\- Mais… passerun peu de bon temps avec mon petit-ami, bien sûr !

Severus s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- Ton peti… ! Q-quoi ?

Sirius prit un air faussement étonné.

\- Et bien, tu as donné ton accord l'autre jour, non ? Donc tant qu'on est « entre ces murs » tu es mon petit-ami !

Severus lui jeta un long regard blasé. Puis il eut un rictus amusé.

\- Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête, se moqua-t-il.

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire candide qui se transforma assez vite en sourire pervers lorsqu'il remonta sa main sur la cuisse du Slytherin. Severus fixa, l'air interdit,la main quis'approchait dangereusement de son entrejambe, mais, alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, il s'ensaisit brusquement et l'enleva avec précipitationpour la reposer sur le genou de son propriétaire.

-J-je vais me mettre en face… souffla-t-il, un peu rouge,sous l'oeil goguenard de Sirius.

Il se leva, prenant ses affaires, et se rassit en face de Sirius en se replongeant sur sa rédaction. Cependant Sirius ne se départit pas de son sourire et se débarrassa silencieusement de ses chaussures. Severus était assis en tailleur en face de lui, et Sirius étendit alors sa jambe afin de toucher celle du Slytherin de son pied. Il retint un ricanement lorsque Severus sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Severus leva le regard vers lui.

\- Rien, rien…

Et il replongea sur son devoir.

Sirius commença alors à caresser le tibia de Severus et à remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse. Avec satisfaction, il vit le souffle de Severus se bloquer uninstant avant qu'il ne fasse comme de rien n'était, si ce n'était son léger froncement de sourcils.

Sirius posa alors ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses mains et se délecta du spectacle. Après un temps, il ajouta son autre pied, et le posa directement sur l'entrejambe de Severus qu'il caressa de haut en bas d'un mouvement lent.

Sauf que cette fois, Severus explosa.

\- Ça suffit ! On ne peut pas se concentrer tranquille ici !

\- Mais ça fait presque une heure que tu es sur ce stupide devoir de Mcgo… se plaignit Sirius en s'étalant sur la table.

\- C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toi à côté !

Comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, Severus rougit brusquement et détourna le regard.

Avec un sourire, Sirius contournaalors la table basse à genoux et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Severuspour l'empêcher de le regarda bien en face, rapprochantlentement son visage de celui de l'autre garçon.

\- Oh ? dit-il. Alors comme ça tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer avec moi à côté ? Pourquoi ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

\- Non, imbécile ! se révolta Severus en essayant de pousser le Gryffindor mais celui-ci était plus fort que lui. C'est juste que je dois rester tout le temps sur mes gardes parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu vas subitement décider de me sauter dessus !

\- Ah, mais si tu voulais que je te saute dessus, il fallait le dire… murmura Sirius en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il fut accueilli par un coussin en pleine poire.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il en écartant le coussin.

\- Je dois vraiment finir ce devoir, dit Severus en poussant Sirius. J'aimerais lire ces livres de potion après, alors tiens toi tranquille.

Sirius retourna à sa place, boudeur. Il bougonna encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Severus ne mette _enfin_ le point final à sa rédaction. Le Slytherin jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect au parchemin presque viergede Sirius.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas finir ton devoir…

\- Humpf, répondit Sirius toujours boudeur.

\- Bon, reprit Severus en se levant et rassemblant ses affaires, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, nous devons retourner à nos dortoirs.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Sirius en se levant précipitamment. Mais non ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Ses affaires dans ses bras, Severus s'approcha sans un mot de Sirius,qui le regardait toujours d'un air paniqué,et leva soudainement la tête pour embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres du Gryffindor. Puis, devant l'air interdit de Sirius, il haussa un sourcil moqueur, bien que ses joues soient un peu rouges de gêne.

\- Bisou du soir, c'est bien ce que tu disais, non ?

Sirius hocha promptement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Bien, à demain alors, Sirius, fit Severus en faisant volte face et sortant de la… _leur_ pièce.

Sirius ne se départit pas de son sourire idiot de toute la soirée. Lorsqu'il rentra au dortoir des Gryffindor et que ses amis se moquèrent de son air stupide, il ne put que répéter en boucle « il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé ». Il faillit même se coucher tout habillé si Remus ne l'avait pas gentiment prévenu qu'il portait encore sa robe d'école.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Hihi, une petite avancé pour Severus, non ? ^^ Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce petit chapitre ? J'attend vos critiques dans les reviews ! Et à vendredi prochain ! (excusez-moi, je vais éclater CE PUTAIN DE MOUSTIQUE et je reviens)

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Guest_ : Merci de ta review ! Contente que tu aimes ^^

 _lyvane_ : Hello ! Alors, ils avancent encore ? x) Sans gros drames ? Heeeuuuuu... hum, hum... je ne dirais rien XD mais t'inquiète je surkiffe les happy end huhu (parfois un peu cul-cul (dans les deux sens du terme mouahahah))


	10. Chapitre neuvième

**NdA** **:** Bon les gars ! En fait j'ai été prise d'une inspiration subite et je me retrouve à écrire le chapitre 18 x) Je me suis donc dis : "pourquoi pas leur mettre le chapitre suivant en avance?" Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, je suis trop généreuse, arrêtez... pas de fleurs enfin x) Bref ! Merci aux 6 reviewers du chapitre 8 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre neuvième :

Assis à la table des Gryffindor pour le petit déjeuner, Sirius fixait Severus en face de lui à la table des Slytherin. Cependant, le garçon refusait catégoriquement de rencontrer son regard. Et cela énervait passablement Sirius.

Cela dit, la veille il considérait avoir fait un grand pas en avant. En effet, c'était Severus lui-même qui s'était avancé vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Certes, un simple petit smack, mais c'était déjà ça !

\- Mais regarde-moi… regarde-moi… marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.

\- T'as vraiment l'air pathétique mon pauvre Padfoot, dit James à sa gauche, et regarde un peu ce que tu fais !

Sirius reporta son attention sur le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de se servir. Le verre était vide, mais son assiette pleine et débordante. Zut, ses œufs brouillés étaient foutus.

\- Pff… c'est vraiment nul que tu sorte avec lui, râla James en lui arrachant le pichet de jus des mains, on ne peux même plus aller l'embêter pour se défouler !

\- Et c'est très bien comme ça ! surgit soudain une voix féminine à côté d'eux.

James recracha le jus qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la figure de Peter qui poussa un grand cri dégoûté.

\- E-e… e-evans ? bégaya-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Non, qui d'autre, ironisa-t-elle en plissant son petit nez en trompette.

Sirius se fit alors la réflexion que elle et Severus se ressemblaient au niveau du caractère, mine de rien. James et lui n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge avec eux. Bon, au moins, lui il avait déjà embrassé le garçon. Enfin James aussi l'avait embrassée (Lily pas Severus, hein), mais vu qu'il s'était ramassé une baffe magistrale après, il ne savait pas trop si on pouvait dire que ça comptait ou pas.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur vers Sirius.

Sirius déglutit devant le regard menaçant de Lily. Lily la tigresse, oui ! Il lança un appel à l'aide à Remus qui détourna le regard, un sourire en coin. Faux frère ! Sirius lui fila un coup de pied, mais malheureusement il atteignit le tibia de Peter qui émit un couinement de douleur. Pauvre Peter. Lily tourna la tête, étonnée, vers Peter, et Sirius profita de cet instant d'inattention pour fuir.

Il dépassait les portes de la Grande Salle quand il entendit tonner derrière lui :

\- Black ! Reviens ici espèce de couard ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il se retourna à demi sans cesser de courir dans les couloirs pour lui tirer la langue et ne vit donc pas la personne qui se tenait juste devant lui et qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Il s'étala alors de tout son long sur l'élève en question qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

Sirius baissa alors le regard vers celui qu'il écrasait pour s'excuser rapidement et… vit qu'il s'agissait de Severus !

\- Oh, coucou, dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Dégage de là, Black ! ordonna le garçon en grimaçant. Tu m'étouffes !

\- C'est repassé à Black, finalement ? dit-il avec une moue plaintive.

\- Et ça le restera si tu ne t'enlèves pas de là immédiatement, siffla Severus en essayant de le pousser.

Un rugissement bestial retentit soudain derrière eux.

\- Blaaaaaaack !

Sirius déglutit puis se releva en quatrième vitesse. Puis il attrapa la manche de Severus pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite en courant, sans tenir compte des menaces du Slytherin. Il trouva alors une porte à sa droite et s'y engouffra et les fit rentrer tous les deux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il plaqua sa tête contre la porte et tendit l'oreille. Dix secondes plus tard, on eut l'impression qu'un troupeau passait en courant. Lily avait dû rameuter ses copines pour se lancer à sa recherche.

Après un temps, il souffla de soulagement et s'adossa à la porte en bois, la main sur le coeur.

\- Je peux savoir, commença alors Severus d'une voix doucereuse qui rappelait à Sirius son lui-futur, pourquoi tu m'as entraîné avec toi ?

Sirius leva le regard vers son… petit-ami ? Bah ils étaient seuls, donc on allait dire oui. Oups. Severus lui faisait son spécial regard qui tue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Heu… sais pas, fit Sirius en déglutissant. Mais… heu, bonne question ?

\- Arrête immédiatement tes imbécilités.

\- Bon, capitula Sirius, peut-être parce que j'avais envie de te voir et que tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul regard ce matin !

\- On s'est vu hier ! protesta Severus.

\- Oui, mais je t'aime, moi, chouina Sirius en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

Severus grimaça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Écoute, Sirius, j'ai vraiment essayé de jouer le jeu au début, mais là, franchement ça devient vraiment trop surréaliste pour moi.

Sirius sentit son coeur tomber dans son estomac.

\- Q-quoi ? réussit-il à articuler.

\- C'est peut-être plus simple pour toi, reprit Severus, parce que, soit disant, tu as réalisé que tu m'aimais, mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne peux pas passer d'un jour à l'autre à des affrontements et des insultes dans les couloirs à des embrassades et des mots dégoulinants de niaiserie dans les salles vides.

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi et écoute, ordonna Severus et Sirius ferma sa bouche. Tout ça là, depuis… quoi, cinq jours ? C'est vraiment étrange et… nouveau, alors, tu m'excuseras, mais, même si tu l'affirmes, j'ai toujours de sérieux doutes. Et pas uniquement par rapport à toi, mais par rapport à moi aussi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, un maigre espoir se formant dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'interroges sur tes sentiments ?

Severus sursauta et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Pas du tout ! Pourquoi j'aurais des sentiments pour un idiot de Gryffindor, hein ?

\- Je trouve que tu y mets beaucoup de véhémence pour quelqu'un qui veut prouver que ce n'est pas le cas… se moqua Sirius.

Severus serra les poings et se composa un visage furieux.

\- Oh et puis zut ! Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche éperdument !

Sirius eut un grand sourire vainqueur.

\- Et efface ce sourire débile !

\- À vos ordres, maître.

Mais Severus ne rit pas et n'esquissa pas un seul sourire. Sirius regarda alors attentivement Severus et sa bouche s'assécha.

\- Attend…, souffla-t-il. Ça veut dire que tu veux tout arrêter, c'est ça ?

\- Arrêter quoi, Black ? cracha Severus. Nous n'avons rien commencé. Maintenant pousse toi de là, je veux sortir.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? soupira-t-il en contenant visiblement sa fureur.

\- Parce que je veux que tu me donnes une raison valable de rompre.

\- De rompre ? explosa Severus. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle, on-ne-sort-pas-ensemble !

\- Mais si !

\- Non !

\- S-si ?

Mais son dernier mot ressemblait plus à une interrogation qu'à une affirmation. Severus lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Non, Black, reprit-il sérieusement, je n'ai jamais accepté de sortir avec toi, tu as toujours interprété mes réponses comme tu le voulais.

Sirius baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Severus combien ça le blessait. Et puis pourquoi ça le blessait, d'abord ?! Tout ça n'était, au départ, qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance ! À la base, il voulait juste convaincre Sever… non Snape, de ne pas rejoindre les Mangemorts, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de sortir avec lui ! Comme il n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'il aimerait tant embrasser l'autre garçon. Ni que le Slytherin ne ferait naître en lui des sentiment étranges et troubles.

\- Très bien, dit-il alors sèchement en relevant le menton d'un air fier pour s'empêcher de trembler. Promet-moi juste que tu ne t'engageras pas chez les Mangemorts, alors.

\- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Black, siffla Snape.

\- Ok, Snape, cracha Sirius avec dédain. Dans ce cas, salut !

Sirius ouvrit rageusement la porte, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur et s'apprêta à sortir. Il serra les dents, une douleur sourde prenant place dans sa poitrine et serra le chambranle de la porte entre ses doigts dont les jointures blanchirent. Il se retourna une dernière fois face au Slytherin qui le regardait d'un air indéfinissable. Il semblait… déçu ?

Mû par un dernier espoir, Sirius lança :

\- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver… Severus.

Puis, ne voulant pas voir le refus dans les yeux du garçon, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant en courant vers le dortoir des Gryffindor. Il avait cours, mais il s'en fichait royalement, la seule chose dont il avait envie était de s'étaler dans son lit. Avec comme coussin un Slytherin aux cheveux et aux yeux ébènes, sarcastique et chaud de préférence. Mais malheureusement, cette dernière chose était impossible.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Pour toute réclamation, adressez vous à Nono, mon remplaçant, moi je pars me planquer aux Maldives pour ne pas subir les lecteurs en colère. Hum ! Heu... pas taper ? Et heu... oserais-je dire : reviews ? Bon, ben à vendredi ! *auteur prenant ses valises et partant pour Onolulu en quatrième vitesse*

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Milanoas_ : Merci de ta review ! Sirius est un peu niais parfois huhu ^^

 _lyvane_ : Hello ! Toi qui disais "que du bonheur ! Et pas de drame en plus !" Je crois que tu vas me détester ^^' Naaaaoooooon, ne pars paaaaaaas, ça s'arrange, promis !

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :** Nouveau truc que j'ai envie de tester, je vous mets un petit bout du chapitre suivant, à vous de me dire si vous aimez ou si vous préfériez ne rien savoir ;)

" - Tiens, fit remarquer James, son altesse royale Sirius Black daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence.

Sirius souffla d'un ton buté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne fait pas attention à lui, dit Remus à James sans lever les yeux de son livre, il n'est pas encore tout à fait disponible. Mais regarde plutôt, il y a Evans qui arrive.

\- Hein ? Où ça ? fit James en se redressant et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Juste là, dit alors Lily derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

La jeune fille prit alors place dans un fauteuil à côté de James qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Sirius du menton.

James parut déçu qu'elle vienne pour s'enquérir de la santé de Sirius et non juste pour lui parler à lui.

\- Bouarf, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Rupture difficile… "


	11. Chapitre dixième

**NdA** **:** Déjà le 10e chapitre ! Arg ! J'ai dépassé **C'est donc ça une famille** ! No soucis, j'envoie le nouveau chapitre de ma fic principale à ma bêta (à qui je fais des bisous) et je le poste quand je peux ^^ Bref ! Merci aux 10 reviewers du chapitre 9 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre dixième :

\- Bon, allez, Sirius ! Maintenant tu te bouges ! intervint Remus en surgissant dans le dortoir.

Sirius rabattit sa couette sur sa tête et se renfonça dans son matelas.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille… grommela-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les draps.

On était dimanche après-midi et cela faisait presque trois jours que Sirius se morfondait, soit depuis vendredi matin, où il n'était pas allé en cours. Il avait d'ailleurs une retenue avec Mcgonagall à effectuer lundi soir. Il n'était sorti de son lit que pour se laver, et encore, ses amis avaient dû le menacer de le jeter sous l'eau froide s'il n'y allait pas seul, ou pour manger ce que les trois autres garçons lui rapportaient des cuisines.

Remus lui arracha la couette et la tira au bas du lit sous les cris indignés de Sirius. Ce dernier se saisit de son oreiller et se cacha le visage dedans.

\- Ah non ! Maintenant ça suffit ! s'exclama le lycantrope.

Sirius dégagea son coussin de sa figure et fusilla Remus du regard.

\- Quoi « ça suffit » ?! Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Oh que si ça nous regarde, répliqua Remus. Tu es notre ami Sirius ! Et on ne te laissera pas te planquer dans ton lit toute ta vie ! Donc tu vas nous faire l'honneur de ta présence au moins dans la salle commune ! Et dépêche-toi sinon je viens te trainer par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

Et Remus sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte laissant Sirius bouche-bée de son éclat de voix. Où était passé le Remus calme et gentil de son adolescence ? Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait subitement changé de comportement depuis son retour dans le passé. À moins que ce ne soit parce que lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans, il se fichait éperdument des autres et ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient ? Oui, ça devait jouer, indéniablement… Avec le recul, il se rendait à présent compte de toutes sortes de choses qu'il avait loupées…

Après un temps, Sirius cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans le dortoir et au vu de la lumière s'infiltrant par les carreaux de la fenêtre l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Sirius se secoua. Bon, il allait descendre quand même. Heu… mais avant ça, une douche s'imposait, se raisonna-t-il en se reniflant sous les aisselles.

Une fois douché et habillé, Sirius se rendit dans la salle commune et rejoignit ses amis à leur place favorite non loin du feu. James et Peter faisaient une partie de bataille explosive et Remus lisait un livre sur le canapé. Sirius, toujours l'air renfrogné, se laissa tomber entre James et Remus, Peter étant en face sur un fauteuil.

\- Tiens, fit remarquer James, son altesse royale Sirius Black daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence.

Sirius souffla d'un ton buté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne fait pas attention à lui, dit Remus à James sans lever les yeux de son livre, il n'est pas encore tout à fait disponible. Mais regarde plutôt, il y a Evans qui arrive.

\- Hein ? Où ça ? fit James en se redressant et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Juste là, dit alors Lily derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

La jeune fille prit alors place dans un fauteuil à côté de James qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Sirius du menton.

James parut déçu qu'elle vienne pour s'enquérir de la santé de Sirius et non juste pour lui parler à lui.

\- Bouarf, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Rupture difficile…

Sirius grinça des dents mais s'entêta dans son silence. Ce-n'était-pas-une-rupture ! Mais il se garda bien de le dire et tourna sèchement la tête sur le côté. Oui, il se comportait comme un gamin, et alors ?! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il en était un ! Donc voilà !

\- Je vois, dit alors Lily.

Non elle ne voyait pas du tout ! Non mais !

\- Ça a un rapport avec la conversation que j'ai entendu vendredi matin ?

James sembla gêné et Sirius se crispa. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Severus avait été clair. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il sortaient ensemble… Oui, voilà, en fait il s'en fichait totalement !

\- Heu… oui, enfin non… balbutia James.

\- J'en déduis donc que oui, fit implacablement Lily.

Puis elle s'adressa à Sirius.

\- Qui est ce garçon avec lequel tu sors ? Oui, parce que j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Et sur qui vous ne pouvez plus vous défouler ? ajouta-t-elle avec un regard accusateur vers James. J'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question, mais ça me paraît hautement improbable.

\- Et bien si ça te paraît improbable, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question, répliqua sèchement Sirius.

\- Mon Dieu, il parle ! s'exclama soudain Remus.

Sirius lui répondit par un regard noir.

\- Et puis de toute façon, reprit-il pour Lily, il m'a dit que c'était fini, donc ta question n'a plus aucun interêt.

Lily plissa les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si, puisque tu ne vas pas bien de toute évidence.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? se moqua Sirius d'un ton acerbe. Tu vas jouer les marieuses ? Ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ?

James lui fila un coup de coude.

\- Lui parle pas comme ça ! siffla-t-il mécontent.

Sirius se leva brusquement du canapé.

\- Visiblement, je ne suis pas désiré ici de toute façon, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis descendu ! Il n'y a que Peter qui me comprend !

Puis il se dirigea à pas rageurs vers l'escalier montant aux dortoirs en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

\- Fais gaffe, retentit la voix de James, tu vas te transformer en éléphant !

\- Ta gueule, Potter !

Et il claqua la porte puis se jeta sur son lit. Bon sang ! Il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de Severus ! Et pourtant… le Slytherin ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Ni même ses rêves ! À croire qu'il était omniprésent.

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos et se repassa encore et encore leur dernière conversation deux jours plus tôt. Raaah ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus insisté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué à argumenter en voyant que Severus ne semblait pas si décidé que ça ? Et puis pourquoi ça le touchait autant, bordel ?!

Durant les deux jours et demi précédents, Sirius avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire de toute ses forces, mais il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Il appréciait, voire aimait, grandement se retrouver seul avec Severus. Et pas que pour l'embrasser ou décharger un trop plein d'envie de sexe, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait de vraiment concret. Non, il avait réellement des sentiments pour ce Slytherin insupportable.

Sirius gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Arg ! Quand est-ce que sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ?

Depuis que tu as accepté de retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur, lui susurra une petite voix.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Sirius regarda entre ses doigts qui était le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria-t-il d'une voix aigüe en reconnaissant Lily.

Il se redressa brusquement et dévisagea la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle venait tranquillement s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Heu… dit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Sirius poussa un gémissement défaitiste en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Arrête d'utiliser les expressions de Severus, se plaignit-il.

\- Ainsi j'avais bien raison, dit-elle alors.

Sirius leva son regard vers la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tes chers amis ont refusé de me confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Severus. Le garçon avec qui tu sors, clarifia-t-elle. Pardon, sortais.

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir une massue dans la poitrine.

\- T'es vraiment obligée de me le rappeler comme ça ? chouina-t-il. C'est pas super agréable !

Lily eu un rire amusé.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi me faire du mal te fait rire ? grinça-t-il, énervé.

\- Il y a, mon cher, reprit-elle en levant l'index et faisant un clin d'oeil, que je vais t'aider à reconquérir Severus !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Nda** **:** Hé, dites, on crée un hashtag #teamlily ? ^^ Alors, vous l'aimez ma Lily ? Perso j'adore tourmenter James à propos da notre petite rousse préférée hihihi Allez, à vendredi prochain !

 **Ndabis** **:** Pour ceux qui suivent **C'est donc ça une famille** le chapitre suivant arrive d'ici peu de temps ! (après une pause de... plus de deux mois XD)

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Guest_ : Merci de ta review !

 _lyvane_ : Hello ! Bon ben si tu pars pas, tant mieux ! Je n'en ai pas fini mouahahahahahah ! Toujours ravie de te voir au rendez-vous à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :** Puisque la plupart des gens ont l'air enthousiastes à propos de la preview, je continue ! ^^

"C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans un couloir en direction du dortoir des Slytherin, lui sous la cape de James, et Lily dans des habits moldus.

\- Je répète que c'est une très mauvaise idée, ronchonna Sirius.

\- N'importe quoi, répliqua Lily. Et arrête de râler, j'ai l'air complètement idiote à parler toute seule.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! argumenta Sirius. On a pas idée d'aller voir des Slytherin avec ta tenue !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, interdit. Seulement, comme il était invisible, Lily ne vit pas qu'il s'était arrêté et continuait tout droit."


	12. Chapitre onzième

**NdA** **:** Salut à tous. Je ne vous livre pas ce nouveau chapitre avec mon entrain habituel, vous m'en voyez navrée... Une petite dépression, c'est jamais cool. En ce moment j'écoute les BTS, ils me remontent un peu le moral, même si ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire que j'écoute de la merde musicale... De toute façon, je "n'écris que des merdes" comme elle dit si bien... Bah j'ai l'impression de toute façon que quoi que je fasse ou dès qu'un truc me plait mais pas à elle, c'est de la merde... Bref ! Arrêtons là l'apitoiement et place au chapitre 11 ! Et merci aux 7 reviewers du chapitre 10 !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre onzième :

 _\- Il y a, mon cher, reprit-elle en levant l'index et faisant un clin d'oeil, que je vais t'aider à reconquérir Severus !_

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma, imitant parfaitement la carpe. Puis comprenant ce que disait Lily, il rougit. Comment ça reconquérir ? Ça faisait horriblement feuilleton à l'eau de rose !

\- Heum… Et pourquoi tu ferais ça au juste ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Tout simplement parce que Severus est mon ami, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé en cinquième année et qu'on ne se soit plus parlé depuis, à cause de vous soit dit en passant…

Sirius eut le bon goût de détourner le regard, coupable.

\- Donc, reprit-elle, je vais vous aider à vous remettre ensemble !

Sirius grimaça.

\- Et qui te dit que c'est ce qu'il veut, lui ?

Lily balaya l'air de la main.

\- L'autre jour je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque planqué dans notre coin habituel, il se documentait sur les relation homosexuelles.

\- C'est vrai ? fit Sirius en essayant, en vain, de ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Bref, alors partant ?

\- Ok, répondit Sirius en topant dans la main de la jeune fille.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans un couloir en direction du dortoir des Slytherin, lui sous la cape de James et Lily dans des habits moldus.

\- Je répète que c'est une très mauvaise idée, ronchonna Sirius.

\- N'importe quoi, répliqua Lily. Et arrête de râler, j'ai l'air complètement idiote à parler toute seule.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! argumenta Sirius. On a pas idée d'aller voir des Slytherin avec ta tenue !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, interdit. Seulement, comme il était invisible, Lily ne vit pas qu'il s'était arrêté et continuait tout droit. Sirius la rattrapa en courant.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?

\- Mais de quoi à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tes habits ! C'est de la provocation pure !

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Mes habits n'ont rien de provoquant, répondit-elle après un rapide coup d'oeil à son jean et sa chemise.

\- Lily, tu portes des habits _moldus_ et nous allons vers la salle commune des Slytherin, qui est un repère de parfais _sang-purs_! Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a comme un problème ?

Lily fit la moue.

\- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là…

\- Et ton plan a zéro subtilité, on le voit arriver comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! s'indigna encore Sirius.

\- De toute façon c'est trop tard, répliqua la jeune fille avec fermeté, on est arrivés. Toi, là ! appela-t-elle en direction d'un jeune Slytherin de deuxième année.

Le jeune garçon sursauta, fit une moue dégoûtée envers les vêtements de Lily, mais s'approcha tout de même. Lily se composa un visage avenant et sourit. Sirius prit peur. Cette fille était bipolaire ou quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Severus Snape, s'il-te-plait ? De la part de Lily Evans, dit-elle gentiment.

Le garçon plissa les yeux et Sirius se demanda s'il allait vraiment le faire, quand il fit brusquement demi-tour avec une moue hautaine. Il disparu après un tournant, laissant Lily (et Sirius sous la cape) plantés là.

\- T'inquiète, il va venir, dit Lily.

\- Excuse-moi, remarqua Sirius, mais je doute carrément qu'il ait même le message.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Si jamais, on aura qu'à suivre un Slytherin avec cette cape jusque dans leur salle commune.

Sirius dévisagea Lily avec des yeux exorbités, bien qu'elle ne pu pas le voir. Mais… depuis quand Lily bafouait les règles ainsi ? Sirius avait toujours connu la préfète de Gryffindor très à cheval sur les règles et la discipline. À moins que… mais oui bien sûr !

\- James ! s'écria-t-il en se frappant le front.

Lily sursauta et scruta le couloir du regard, l'air alarmée.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- Non rien, fausse alerte.

Lily jeta un regard noir dans la direction approximative d'où se trouvait Sirius.

\- Ne refais pas ça, espèce d'imbécile, siffla-t-elle.

\- Désolé.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, Sirius se décourageant au fur et à mesure.

\- Tant pis… soupira-t-il. Il ne viendra pas…

\- Très bien, dit Lily. On n'a qu'à utiliser le plan B.

\- Le plan B ?

\- Oui, suivre un Slytherin.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr.

\- Ok, on y va.

Et Lily partit dans la direction d'où avait disparu le jeune Slytherin de deuxième année. Sirius lui emboîta le pas et à l'instant où ils allaient tourner, deux personnes surgirent à l'angle. Deux Slytherin. Mais Sirius ne vit que celui aux cheveux long et noirs.

Severus.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors que cela faisait deux jours et demi. Il était vraiment devenu trop dépendant… Et en si peu de temps ! C'était invraisemblable…

\- Lily ? s'étonna Severus en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

Lily sourit.

\- Sev, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

L'autre Slytherin dévisagea froidement Lily et Sirius eut l'impression que ses poumons avait subitement arrêté de fonctionner lorsqu'il le reconnu.

Regulus, son petit frère.

Dans son ancienne vie, Sirius n'avait jamais cherché à renouer avec Regulus. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un bon petit toutou à la solde de ses parents, puis ensuite à celle de Voldemort. Il se souvint particulièrement de ce jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés, interdits, face à face dans une bataille, dans des camps différents. C'était à ce moment-là que Sirius avait réellement réalisé le fossé qui le séparait désormais de sa famille. Il avait été obligé de combattre son propre petit frère, ce même petit bambin dont il s'occupait, prenant son rôle de grand frère au sérieux, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que leurs parents les délaissaient. Il se souvint avoir beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là, sur l'épaule de James, après la bataille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Evans, fit la voix de Regulus le ramenant au présent.

Lily sembla interloquée que ce ne soit pas Severus qui lui réponde.

\- Laisse Regulus, le tranquillisa Severus. Oui, Lily ?

\- Heu… seuls…, dit la jeune fille l'air embêtée.

Severus et Regulus se jetèrent un regard, puis Regulus soupira imperceptiblement. Un autre que Sirius, car il était son frère, ou Severus ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

\- Je pars devant, dit-il, tu me rejoins d'ici un quart d'heure.

Autrement dit : s'il n'était pas à leur point de rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure, il venait le chercher, Sirius l'avait bien comprit. La subtilité était tout ce que fils de bonne famille de l'aristocratie sorcière apprenait. D'autant plus que Regulus était son frère et que Sirius le connaissait un minimum.

Occupé à suivre son frère du regard, Sirius faillit louper Lily qui entraînait Severus à l'écart.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…, souffla alors Severus en suivant la jeune fille.

\- La dernière fois ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius vit Severus rougir et se demanda encore une fois pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il accepté le plan de Lily. Bon sang ! Il le savait que Severus était amoureux d'elle ! Sauf que lui aimait Severus, et James aimait Lily… Arg ! Vive les triang… carrés ? amoureux… Manquerait plus que Lily soit secrètement amoureuse de lui et ce serait le pompon.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Lily ? demanda Severus.

Ils marchaient dans un couloir, et Sirius voyait que le Slytherin devenait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Et pour cause, ils se rapprochaient de la salle que Sirius avait rebaptisé _leur salle secrète_.

\- Je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours, dit alors Lily. Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasserait ?

Severus se renfrogna.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- C'est un problème de coeur ?

Sirius vit Severus rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

\- Si c'est à propos de ce que tu as vu à la bibliothèque l'autre jour, ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit-il.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, se moqua Lily pas dupe. Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec ce livre entre les mains ?

Severus soupira puis sembla capituler.

\- C'est juste qu'un imbécile m'a sauté dessus et…

\- Quoi ?! Il t'a violé ?!

Lily s'arrêta brusquement et chercha frénétiquement Sirius d'un regard assassin. Le Gryffindor loua le fait de se trouver sous une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Severus.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu peur…

Severus grimaça et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

\- Mais il m'a embrassé de force…

\- De force ?

Retour des yeux assassins. Sirius déglutit.

\- Enfin, continua Severus, je lui avais bien dit de m'embrasser avant, mais… je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire !

Lily reporta son attention sur le Slytherin.

\- Comment ça, tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire ?

Severus semblait embêté et Sirius le trouva adorable. Il était vraiment à croquer ! Arg ! Repoussons au loin, ces pensées…

\- Et bien… commença Severus. Il m'a soudainement avoué m'aimer, alors je lui ai demandé de me le prouver en m'embrassant.

\- Mais… s'il disait t'aimer, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

\- Ça paraissait impossible à croire !

\- Je ne comprend pas.

Lily paraissait perplexe. Severus regarda à droite et à gauche. Sirius fit de même, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il tira légèrement sur la chemise de Lily pour lui signifier de s'arrêter. La jeune fille sursauta mais réussit à faire passer ça pour un frisson. Elle se stoppa au milieu du couloir et Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Heu… tu promets de garder le secret ? demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Lily lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je… en fait, si c'est si difficile à croire, c'est… Toi non plus, tu ne vas pas y croire ! dit-il en secouant la tête de dénégation. C'est que c'est Sirius Black qui m'a fait sa déclaration !

Lily fit semblant d'être étonnée, mais selon Sirius elle était très mauvaise actrice. Severus plissa les yeux méfiants.

\- On dirait que tu le savais déjà…

\- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, enfin ? répondit-elle en riant (très) faussement.

\- Tu le savais déjà, répéta Severus à présent sûr de lui.

\- Ok, Sirius ! Plan C ! lança tout à coup la jeune fille.

\- Sirius ? répéta Severus en regardant autour de lui.

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de protester, Sirius sauta sur Severus et l'entraîna, malgré le fait qu'il se défende ardemment, dans la salle qu'il avait préparée quelques jours plus tôt.

Minute.

On avait pas déjà vu cette scène ? Mais si ! C'était la fin du chapitre cinq !

Sauf que tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Sirius ne propulsa pas Severus à l'intérieur et ne referma pas la porte derrière lui avant d'enlever la cape de James. Non, puisqu'il se prit le poing du-dit Severus dans la figure.

Sirius s'étala par terre, sonné, la cape d'invisibilité ne couvrant plus ses pieds. Il sentit alors Severus la lui enlever.

\- Evidement, dit celui-ci sèchement en découvrant Sirius.

Il fusilla alors Lily du regard qui parut penaude.

\- Et tu as participé à ça ?

Il semblait blessé. Sirius intervint alors.

\- Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai forcée !

Severus le regarda d'un air dégoûté. Il lui jeta la cape à la figure.

\- Dégage, Black, je ne veux pas te voir !

Sirius cru que son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il ne répondit pas mais se leva en ramassant la cape par terre tout en évitant les yeux sombres de Severus.

\- Je suis désolé… dit-il la voix étranglée.

Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la tour des Gryffindor en laissant Severus et Lily seuls.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** voili voilou ^^ alors cette petite entrée en scène de Regulus ? Bon... la "réconciliation" n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faudra qu'ils réalisent certaines choses avant. Une ch'tite review pour me remonter le moral ? Je vous avoue qu'il est très très près du sol en ce moment... Alleeeez, siouplé... :3

 **NdAbis** **:** Hé les gens, on est à 99 reviews là, j'ai faillit mal le prendre x)

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _lyvane_ : Hey ! Merci de ta review ^^ Chapitre prochain pour un petit tour dans la tête de Severus ;) Mais cette histoire restera essentiellement du point de vue de Sirius, j'irais quelque fois vers le pov de personnages secondaires, mais trèèèès rarement. Bisous !

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :**

"- Merlin ! Et moi qui te parlait de lui alors qu'il était juste à côté ! Encore heureux que je n'ai rien dit sur la façon dont il embrassait, cet imbécile n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se pavaner comme un coq dans une basse-cour !

\- Pourquoi ? Il embrasse bien ? se moqua Lily narquoise.

Severus rougit de nouveau et détourna le regard sans répondre. Il partit alors en direction de la bibliothèque suivit de près par Lily.

\- Roooh, alleeeez, Seeev, insista Lily un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dis-moi tooooout.

Severus se tourna vers Lily et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de sexe ou de ce qui s'en rapproche, là ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, après t'avoir surpris avec ce livre, je n'ai plus peur de rien.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir ! s'indigna Severus.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais n'essaie pas de t'éloigner du sujet !"


	13. Chapitre douzième

**NdA** **:** Hello ! Ma petite déprime n'est toujours pas passée, mais je vous dis UN GRAND MERCI pour tous vos messages de soutiens, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Comme certains ont pu le remarquer (ou pas), il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine précédente. En fait, j'ai une excuse: je devais partir à Ceyrat pour aller arbitrer les cadet/cadettes aux Championnats de France de judo (voui, jsuis arbitre moa) du coup j'ai pas eu le temps, sorry ^^' Sinon, pour ce chapitre, il sera d'un point de vue omniscient. CEPENDANT, je tiens à préciser que ce mode d'écriture sera très rare dans cette fic que je compte mettre surtout du point de vue de Sirius. Sinon, merci aux 17 reviewers du chapitre 11 (vous m'avez explosé les compteurs x)) !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre douzième :

 _Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la tour des Gryffindor en laissant Severus et Lily seuls._

 **\- Point de vue omniscient -**

Lily et Severus regardèrent Sirius partir à toutes jambes en direction de la tour Gryffindor. Severus soupira alors et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'y crois pas que tout ça n'était que dans le but qu'il me saute de nouveau dessus ! Et dire que j'ai cru que tu voulais de nouveau me parler…

Lily se sentit énormément coupable. Elle n'avait pas réussit à les remettre ensemble et en plus Severus en voulait à Sirius à cause d'elle. Sirius qui l'avait protégée de la colère de Severus en faisant croire que c'était son plan.

\- Je suis désolée… Tu m'en veux ?

Severus releva le visage vers Lily et tomba dans ses yeux émeraudes humides. Non, bien sûr que non, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Il soupira, vaincu.

\- Non, dit-il. Mais cet enfoiré de Black va payer !

Lily grimaça.

\- Ne lui en veut pas trop. Il n'a fait ça que pour te reconquérir, tu sais ?

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr que de me sauter dessus est une superbe façon de me reconquérir, ironisa Severus. Attend, comment ça me reconquérir ?

\- Et bien… il t'aime, non ? Toi-même tu me l'as dit.

Severus rougit soudain et se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant comme un désespéré. Lily était étonnée, c'était bien rare que Severus s'exprime autant.

\- Merlin ! Et moi qui te parlait de lui alors qu'il était juste à côté ! Encore heureux que je n'ai rien dit sur la façon dont il embrassait, cet imbécile n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se pavaner comme un coq dans une basse-cour !

\- Pourquoi ? Il embrasse bien ? se moqua Lily narquoise.

Severus rougit de nouveau et détourna le regard sans répondre. Il partit alors en direction de la bibliothèque suivit de près par Lily.

\- Roooh, alleeeez, Seeev, insista Lily un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dis-moi tooooout.

Severus se tourna vers Lily et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de sexe ou de ce qui s'en rapproche, là ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, après t'avoir surpris avec ce livre, je n'ai plus peur de rien.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir ! s'indigna Severus.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais n'essaie pas de t'éloigner du sujet !

Severus poussa un gros soupir intérieur. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Lily ! Même quand ça ne la concernait absolument pas, visiblement…

\- Moui… admit-il alors du bout des lèvres en regardant le sol. Il embrasse pas mal…

\- Ah, ah !

Un silence passa.

\- Et… pourquoi tu l'as quitté, exactement, si tu aimes bien quand il t'embrasse ? demanda Lily, l'air de rien.

Severus sursauta et rougit.

\- Heu… tu vois bien qu'on ne peux pas s'entendre ! Nos caractères sont incompatibles !

\- Moi je ne trouve pas tant que ça.

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois ?

Lily se tourna vers lui, l'air vainqueur.

\- Tu vois ! Tu envisages quand même la possibilité !

Severus jura. Lui, un Slytherin par excellence, s'était fait avoir par une Gryffindor ! Quel déshonneur…

\- Alors ? La vraie raison ? fit Lily en regardant intensément Severus.

Severus s'éloigna d'un pas, gêné. Puis il se mit à rougir. Lily s'en amusa, se rappelant que des trop rares fois où Severus avait laissé filtré une émotion. D'un côté, elle remerciait Sirius d'avoir rendu ça à son ami.

Severus hésita. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Pouvait-il vraiment se confier à elle ? Finalement, il lâcha :

\- C'est juste que… C'est tellement impossible à croire… Il dit m'aimer mais… Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Tous ces… sentiments, c'est tellement étrange et inconnu, que j'ai préféré m'éloigner, je crois. C'était trop… soudain pour moi. Et puis… je ne sais pas s'il est sincère. Avoue que c'est étrange, tout de même !

Severus termina sa tirade en regardant fixement Lily, les sourcils froncés.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécise.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je t'accorde que Sirius est compliqué à décrypter, mais je côtoie ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, depuis six ans et depuis le temps j'ai réussi à comprendre à peu près comment ils fonctionnent.

Severus haussa un sourcil, enjoignant Lily à continuer. Comme le disait l'adage : « connais tes ennemis ». Alors si Lily pouvait lui en apprendre plus sur ces idiots, toute connaissance était la bienvenue.

\- Ce sont des purs Gryffindor, soupira Lily, ils sont, certes, réfléchis et ingénieux par moment, en particulier pour ce qui est de faire des blagues douteuses, mais le plus souvent ils foncent sans se soucier des conséquences…

Severus fit la moue.

\- Exactement comme ce plan débile, marmonna-t-il. Zéro subtilité…

Lily grimaça. Dire que c'était son plan à elle à la base… Mais cela l'amusa que Severus reprenne les mots de Sirius. Non, il y avait beau dire, elle était sûre qu'il étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, un peu d'amour dans la vie de Severus ne serait pas trop mal.

\- Bref, dit-elle alors. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis quasi certaine que Sirius ne ment pas. Je pense qu'il est sincère dans ses sentiments, ce n'est pas une quelconque farce pour se moquer de toi. Sinon, continua-t-elle pensivement, les autres, et surtout James auraient marchés à fond dans ce plan, or ils ne semblent pas totalement approuver le choix de Sirius…

\- Hum… répondit Severus réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Lily fixa Severus alors qu'ils avançaient toujours.

\- Il y a autre chose qui te gêne.

Ce n'était pas une question. Severus rougit et détourna le regard.

\- N-non…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui ! Rien d'autre ne me gêne !

\- C'est ça, railla-t-elle. Et moi je suis Merlin.

Severus la regarda, l'air incertain, puis il inspira comme pour se donner du courage. Il lâcha :

\- Hum… Tu sais comment… heu… commentonlefaitentrehommes ? termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

Lily fronça les sourcils puis eut un sourire en coin, moqueuse, et Severus se sentit complètement idiot. Bon sang ! Était-il vraiment en train de parler de ça avec son amie d'enfance ?

\- Tu peux répéter ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris, dit-elle, fourbe.

Severus ravala sa salive.

\- Je demandais si tu étais au courant de comment deux hommes… faisaient, hum… l'amour…

Lily fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Hum… Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je pense que tu peux m'éclairer, tu as lu ce livre explicatif, non ?

Severus rougit et Lily se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était trop facile ! Severus était si innocent, en fin de compte !

\- T-tu… tu-tu… sais pas ?

\- Non !

\- Tu te fiches de moi, dit-il alors d'un ton blasé.

\- Ok, je plaide coupable, capitula Lily.

Severus bougonna.

\- C'était bien la peine de faire tout ce cirque… Vraiment une Gryffindor…

Lily rit, tirant un bref sourire à Severus. Ça lui avait manqué ! Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans le parc de leur quartier, lorsqu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté, alors ? Tu as eu peur ?

\- Je… je ne l'ai pas _quitté_ , protesta-t-il. On ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble…

\- Pourtant lui considérait que c'était le cas.

Severus grimaça et se rembruni.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ça Sev…, tenta de le rassurer Lily.

\- Mais enfin, Lily ! Jusqu'à maintenant je ne pensais même pas pouvoir être attiré par un garçon ! Alors par Si-Black, n'en parlons pas !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi cet idiot de Slytherin se posait autant de questions ?! Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heure ! Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et prit Severus par les épaules, même si elle était plus petite que lui, pour le regarder sérieusement en face.

\- Écoute, Severus, tu as aimé quand il t'a embrassé, non ?

\- Hum, admit Severus de mauvaise grâce.

\- Bon, et bien alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Et la suite adviendra quand elle adviendra. Puis, s'il va trop vite pour toi tu lui balances un sort à la figure !

Severus s'éloigna et laissa tomber sa tête dans une main en soupirant.

\- J'ai l'horrible impression d'être une vierge effarouchée qui a besoin d'être rassurée. C'est très vexant.

Lily pouffa et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est normal. Je suis sûre que Sirius a aussi eut des appréhensions pour sa première fois ! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, dit-elle espiègle.

Severus eut une moue amusée et haussa une épaule. Puis il dit soudain, se tournant vers Lily l'air inquiet :

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a déjà fait avec un garçon ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

\- Bonne question, dit-elle finalement après un temps. Bah, tu n'as qu'à lui conseiller d'emprunter ce bouquin que tu lisais l'autre jour, celui avec les images explicatives, il avait l'air trèèèèès intéressant.

Severus rougit puis esquissa un sourire calculateur.

\- Bonne idée…

Ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque et Lily lui dit :

\- Tu devrais lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il culpabilise énormément à l'heure qu'il est…

Et elle fit demi-tour laissant Severus devant les portes de la bibliothèque.

Severus resta quelques instant à réfléchir aux paroles de son amie d'enfance puis il s'obligea à prendre une décision.

Il devait admettre que se faire embrasser par Sirius ne lui avait pas déplu, mais était-ce une raison pour continuer ? Car le Gryffindor voulait plus, il le savait. Que ce soit au niveau des sentiments, même si honnêtement il était toujours très dubitatif à ce propos, ou bien à propos… d'autre chose. Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il voulait plus ? « La suite adviendra quand elle adviendra » avait dit Lily. Peut-être devait-il laisser faire le temps ?

Mais, est-ce que… cela voulait dire que, s'il disait à Sirius qu'il voulait continuer, c'était qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ? À se tenir la main et se faire des bisous à tous les coins de couloir comme ces couples qu'il y avait à Hogwards ?

Severus frissonna de dégoût. Eurk ! Hors de question ! Il mettrait ces choses au clair avec Sirius quand il le lui dirait.

Quand.

Pas si.

À cette réflexion, Severus su qu'il avait pris sa décision. La bonne ? Il ne savait pas, mais… adviendra ce qui adviendra.

\- Severus ! fit soudain quelqu'un sortant de la bibliothèque. J'allais venir te chercher !

Severus se tourna vers ce dernier, l'air décidé.

\- Regulus, j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et wala ! Bon, alors on en sait plus sur le ressentit de Sevychou maintenant, content(e)s ? ^^ Et Lily et ses qui redeviennent amis, que c'est chouuu XD Bref, j'attend vos impressions ! Reviews ? :3

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Milanoas_ : Salut ! Merci de ton soutien ^^ Et oui, on veut secouer Severus, hein ? XD T'inquiète, c'est prévu, mouahahahah (oops)

 _cha910_ : Hey ! Une nouvelle lectrice ? Il me semble t'avoir déjà vue sur une autre de mes histoires ^^ En tout cas, merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir !

 _lyvane_ : Helloooo ! MERCI de ton soutien, j'apprécie ^^ Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas leur culture aux parents, mais quand même, ça fait mal de se voir dénigrée à longueur de journée... Tu es une ARMY ?! Oooooh, trop biieeen ! Hé non, hélas, je n'avais pas de place pour le we dernier, j'étais déjà prise pour autre chose (et puis pas les sous, mdr xp), mais j'ai une amie qui y est allée ! (celle qui m'a convertie, moi je l'ai convertie au yaoi mouahahahahah) Elle m'a envoyé les vidéos, apparement c'était ouf ! Elle était dans la fosse, donc tout proche ! Sinon, pour en revenir au chapitre dernier, oui Regulus est un peu snob, mais que veux-tu, c'est un Sang-Pur x)

 _Me_ : Salut ! Trop court ? Oops, je plaide coupable ^^, mais bon, je vais pas te mentir, c'est ce que j'ai décidé pour la longueur des chapitres, faudra s'habituer mouahahahahahaha ! Une ARMY aussi ?! Mais où va le monde ? XD Triste qu'il n'y ai plus de place, je compatis... Merci pour ta longue review, ça fait plaisir ! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! À la prochaine (et bosse ta thèse au lieu de lire XD bonne chance, d'ailleurs ^^)

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :**

"- Et bien, siffla alors Regulus l'air admiratif. On dit que l'amour change les gens, mais pour toi, c'est un euphémisme !

Sirius se mit à rougir et lâcha les épaules de son frère.

\- L'a… m-mour ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Regulus se mit à rire.

\- Tu vois ? Tu te trahis tout seul ! Severus m'a tout raconté, je te dis, inutile de nier !

Sirius se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. Inexistante. Même s'il avait quand même un peu de poil aux joues et au menton, il se rasait, il n'avait commencé à se laisser pousser la barbe qu'après Hogwards. On lui disait que ça lui donnait un air de bad boy irrésistible. Est-ce que Severus aimerait qu'il se laisse pousser la barbe ? Il devrait lui demander. Ah non, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Soudainement abattu, les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent et il se détourna de son frère.

\- Bon, ben je vais retourner déprimer, moi… Salut, Reg' c'était sympa de parler avec toi… J'enverrais un hibou à Mère dans quelques jours…"

 **La minute PUB : **J'ai flashé sur certaines fics, et j'aimerais les partager avec vous. Ouais, suis très partage, moi x)

\- Holly, juste Holly (Miss Lily Rogue) : C'est très rare que je lise des fils non terminées et en cours de publication, pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité à la lire et elle est vraiment super je trouve ! C'est un femHarry (moi qui ne suis pas adepte de ce concept, je trouve le personnage de Holly juste génial). En fait, c'est l'histoire de Holly donc, si elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard et est trouvée, par hasard, par Severus Rogue, qui la recueille donc. Les piques qu'ils s'envoient sont justes géniales, j'ai rit un paquet de fois ! XD Bref, allez faire un tour, ça vaut le détour (que de rîmes oulala)

\- Astra (Lily Jem) : Encore une fic en cours de publication; ça raconte l'histoire de Tom Jedusor qui se fait adopter par Molly et Arthur Weasley suite à un voyage dans le temps par ces derniers. Fic super sympa et mignonne, avec des liens familiaux et fraternels très forts, très bon pour se détendre !

\- Send me an angel (Mandy Mandala7338) : Bon, je pense que celle-là, beaucoup la connaissent, mais c'est une de mes préférées, alors voilà x)

\- Puppy (même auteur, pan j'avais pas remarqué) : Pareil, suis sûre que plein de gens la connaissent x) C'était une des premières fic M que je lisais et le premier slash HPSS (et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple ahah)

\- Super Star ( .Hotaru) : Cette fic, les gens... Elle est juste sublime... Elle m'a bouleversée d'une puissance... Les sentiments y sont forts et tellement bien décrits, les personnages sont ouf, le suspens y est vraiment renversant... Je ne compte pas les fois où mon coeur s'est accéléré ou a manqué de s'arrêter à ma lecture. Ces filles ont fait un super boulot. Bref, c'est un UA sans magie où Harry, Ron, Ginny et Seamus sont un groupe de Rock (les Heroic Survivals), la pauvre Hermione est leur manager (elle s'arrache les cheveux la pauvre, ils lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs, surtout Seamus (je le kiffe dans l'histoire, c'est mon bébé!)), Draco (Dray) est un chanteur de pop, Dumby est le maire de Londres, et Voldychou un tyran dictateur en Albanie... Evidement, dans l'histoire, Harry et Dray se foutent allègrement sur la gueule et se détestent cordialement (bah sinon ça serait pas drôle, hein), cependant ils vont être amenés à faire un concert au même endroit... Ouille ouille ouille... JE N'EN DIT PAS PLUS, sinon que vous DEVEZ allez la lire ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! Ok, j'me calme...


	14. Chapitre treizième

**NdA** **:** Salut à tous ! Je suis en vacances ! Même si elles se terminent lundi... bouhouhouhou... Bref, voici le chapitre 13 ! Brr... ça porte malheur, ça ? Bah, on va dire non. Merci aux 10 reviewers du chapitre 12 (au fait, on a passé la barre des 100 x)) !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Chapitre treizième :

 _Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la tour des Gryffindor en laissant Severus et Lily seuls._

Sirius était rentré au dortoir Gryffindor la mort dans l'âme. Voir le dégoût et subir la colère froide de Severus avait été un coup dur à son moral, déjà pas franchement au top.

En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il avait ignoré ses amis qui l'avaient pressé de savoir comment s'était déroulé leur plan. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas insisté. Sa tête de déterré devait sûrement être une réponse suffisante. Braves amis.

Et puis Sirius s'était effondré sur son lit et emmitouflé dans sa couette. Retour à la case départ. Avec le mépris de Severus en plus.

Bordel ! Pourquoi avait-il protégé Lily ? Au fond, il savait qu'il avait en définitive protégé Severus de sa propre haine et de ressentir la trahison d'une amie. Lui avait tellement souffert à celle de Peter. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Lily, mais pour le Slytherin, quitte à se sacrifier lui-même. Et au final, il en souffrait encore plus.

Il savait qu'il était égoïste, mais il espérait de tout coeur que Lily dise la vérité et que Severus se détourne d'elle pour revenir vers lui. Enfin, si jamais il voulait bien revenir…

Le soleil était déjà bien bas quand Remus entra dans le dortoir.

\- Sirius…

\- Quoi ? grommela ce dernier du fond de son lit.

Sirius entendit Remus soupirer.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Sirius souffla et serra un peu plus les couvertures contre lui. Oui, il agissait comme un enfant, mais il s'en fichait royalement ! Et puis il avait le droit, na !

\- M'en fiche !

\- Tu es vraiment borné, hein ?

\- Oui, et j'en ai rien à faire ! répliqua Sirius.

\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir qui veut te voir ? demanda Remus.

Sirius hésita.

\- Il t'attend devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, continua Remus. Et je suis sûr que tu seras content de le voir…

Sirius surgit soudain des couvertures comme un diable de sa boîte.

\- Qui ? dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Remus eut un sourire en coin et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum… je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il avait indéniablement des cheveux noirs et une cravate verte et argent…

Remus avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Sirius l'avait déjà bousculé pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Il passa à toute allure devant les Gryffindor interloqués et sortit par l'ouverture du tableau, tentant de réfréner les battements de son coeur. Il ne devait s'attendre à rien ! Sous peine d'être déçu, il le savait.

Le tableau se referma derrière lui et il se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait à sa droite. Et ses traits s'affaissèrent.

\- Oh, c'est toi…, dit-il en reconnaissant Regulus.

Regulus se redressa du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir avec quel entrain tu as envie de voir ton frère, Sirius…

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, commença Sirius d'un ton maussade en se tournant vers le portrait, je m'en vais retourner me lamenter sur ma vie sentimentale complètement pourrie, bien au chaud dans mes draps, tu permets ?

Sirius allait donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui lui faisait les gros yeux. Ah, ce devait être parce que l'ennemi était à un mètre et pouvait parfaitement entendre qu'il s'agissait de « Wingardium Leviosa ». Oui, très original comme mot de passe.

\- Winga…

\- Alors c'était donc vrai…, souffla Regulus.

Sirius se tourna vers son frère en le regardant de travers.

\- Quoi ?

Regulus eut un sourire en coin et se ré-adossa contre le mur en croisant les bras.

\- Severus m'a tout expliqué, lâcha-t-il en gratifiant son frère d'un regard moqueur. Alors comme ça, tu es homo…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde, grogna-t-il.

\- Ça me regarde parce que tu es mon frère, Sirius. Que tu le veuille ou non, on ne choisi pas sa famille.

Sirius eut un pincement au coeur en entendant la dernière phrase de son petit frère. Il savait qu'à la fin de sa septième année il s'était totalement détaché des Black qu'ils jugeaient trop proches des Ténèbres et n'avait plus jamais reparlé à sa famille. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Et si c'était à cause de lui que Regulus s'était tourné vers Voldy ? Parce que durant leurs années d'études, Sirius n'avait fait que donner une image détestable de lui à son frère, et, à dessein, ce dernier avait sûrement dû le haïr à son départ.

Puis Sirius faillit se frapper le front d'avoir oublié cet évènement. Il était déjà partit. C'était l'été précédent sa septième année qu'il s'était sauvé chez James. Merde.

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit-il alors avec un regard douloureux pour son frère.

Était-il encore possible de réparer ses erreurs ? N'était-ce pas trop tard ?

Regulus lui jeta un regard intrigué. Sirius prit alors une décision. Il posa ses mains avec sur les épaules de son petit frère et le regarda avec sérieux :

\- Regulus, je veux reprendre contact avec la famille.

Regulus cligna des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, reprit Sirius. J'ai réalisé certaines choses, et je voudrais retrouver mon petit frère, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. J'en ai assez de m'enfermer dans une haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être, je veux vous retrouver.

Sirius vit Regulus esquisser un sourire tremblant. Le croyait-il ? Ou pensait-il qu'il s'agissait encore de l'une de ses blagues cruelles ? Sirius le savait, il avait beaucoup fait souffrir son frère par le passé. Pas vraiment physiquement, quoique certaines blagues douteuses des Maraudeurs le prenaient parfois pour cible quand Snape était à l'infirmerie, mais moralement, oui, clairement. Il n'avait cessé de le rabaisser et de lui dire qu'il le détestait, lui et sa famille, alors qu'il lui avait toujours affirmé le contraire, avant Hogwards. Mais sa répartition à Gryffindor et celle de son frère, un an plus tard, à Slytherin, avaient tout changé.

\- Et bien, siffla alors Regulus l'air admiratif. On dit que l'amour change les gens, mais pour toi, c'est un euphémisme !

Sirius se mit à rougir et lâcha les épaules de son frère.

\- L'a… m-mour ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Regulus se mit à rire.

\- Tu vois ? Tu te trahis tout seul ! Severus m'a tout raconté, je te dis, inutile de nier !

Sirius se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. Inexistante. Même s'il avait quand même un peu de poil aux joues et au menton, il se rasait, il n'avait commencé à se laisser pousser la barbe qu'après Hogwards. On lui disait que ça lui donnait un air de bad boy irrésistible. Est-ce que Severus aimerait qu'il se laisse pousser la barbe ? Il devrait lui demander. Ah non, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Soudainement abattu, les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent et il se détourna de son frère.

\- Bon, ben je vais retourner déprimer, moi… Salut, Reg' c'était sympa de parler avec toi… J'enverrais un hibou à Mère dans quelques jours…

Il leva le regard vers la Grosse Dame, lui donna le mot de passe, tant pis si Regulus était à côté, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la salle commune quand une main le retint par le bras.

Sirius se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait, un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Sirius ignorait.

\- Tu ne veux même pas entendre ce que Severus m'a dit ?

\- Bouarf, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il a dû te dire que je l'ai sauvagement agressé et que donc il ne veut plus avoir affaire avec moi… Court résumé, mais la finalité est la même…

\- Ah bon ? se moqua Regulus. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demander de te délivrer un message disant de le retrouver _là où tu sais_ , tu crois ?

Sirius se tourna vivement vers lui. Il aurait été sous sa forme animagus, il aurait les oreilles pointées en avant d'intérêt.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'en dire plus ?

\- Non ! Merci frérot !

Sirius enlaça son frère en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue et fila, laissant Regulus complètement interdit derrière lui.

Il ne vit donc pas une ombre se faufiler discrètement derrière le Slytherin.

\- Alors ? glissa-t-elle silencieusement. Ça a marché ?

\- Evidemment…, répondit Regulus avec un sourire suffisant. Il n'y a vu que du feu…

\- Bien, répondit l'autre qui semblait être le chef. Wolf va se charger de la suite des opérations.

\- Décidément, tu es aussi rusé que le désigne ton nom, Fox.

L'autre eut un rire moqueur.

\- Toujours… Et tu as bien mené ta part de la mission, Black Cat…

\- Je t'en remercie, répondit Regulus en souriant. À présent je dois me retirer, mon rôle est fini, passe une bonne soirée, Fox.

\- Toi aussi, Black Cat.

\- Ah, et… reprit Regulus en se retournant. N'oublie pas que notre association ne dure que le temps de la réussite de la mission, ensuite nous reviendrons à la normale, est-ce clair ?

« Fox » eut un rire amusé et sa voix résonna dans le couloir :

\- Parfaitement clair, Black Cat…

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Voili voilou ! Court chapitre, mais bon, ça va ! Sinon, j'ai un souci, j'ai pas beaucoup avancé (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) dans "Je t'aime", pourquoi ? Et ben parce que mon petit cerveau foisonne d'idée et que je passe mon temps à écrire des tas d'autres chose (fanfic ou non d'ailleurs), bref, j'en ai deux, là, sous mon cerveau et ma p'tite soeur lilirelmo me dit "c'est trop bieeeen", et donc, bon, je voulais savoir si vous souhaitez que je les partage ou non... Parce que, faut pas se mentir, si je les partage, ça va encore ralentir le rythme de mes autres fics... Bref, à vos reviews !

 **NdAbis : **Au fait, je l'ai pas dit, mais, à propos des deux histoires en question: la première concerne Harry et Bellatrix, cette dernière est libérée en 1982 et, suite à un concours de circonstance, adopte Harry; la deuxième se passe après la guerre, un trio d'assassin sévit dans toute l'Angleterre, se faisant appeler le Trio d'Ombre, et Draco est obsédé par leur leader, Fawn, un grand jeune homme aux hypnotisants yeux verts. Il se rend compte que le Trio d'Or a pas mal changé depuis la fin de la guerre et décide donc de mener l'enquête, à ses risques et périls... Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous souhaitez !

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Me_ : Coucou ! Ahah, contente de t'avoir donné le courage pour finir tes devoirs alors XD Bref, en tout cas, moi il y avait des livres sur le sexe dans la bibliothèque de mon lycée ahaha X'D Mais bon, pas le kamasura non plus faut pas abuser. Néanmoins... Dumby est un sacré petit fripon, nous le savons tous ! Alors... peut-être a-t-il "caché" un livre très... intéressant quelque part ? Je crois que tu as une partie de réponse à tes questions à propos de Regulus dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :**

"Bref, Sirius courrait donc. Que dis-je ! Il volait vers son aimé ! Un sourire niais apparu sur ses lèvres tandis que des fleurs se répandaient sur son passage et qu'une musique romantique sonnait à ses oreilles.

Wow. Stoooooooop !

Sirius pila au milieu du couloir.

Une minute. Pourquoi il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un stupide feuilleton à l'eau de rose, là ? Et puis d'où elles venaient ces putains de fleurs ?!

\- Et quelqu'un peu couper cette musique, bordel ?!

 _J'ai pourtant cru qu'elle était de circonstance…_ "

 **Au prochain chapitre, apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! :)**


	15. Chapitre quatorzième

**NdA** **:** Salut à tous ! Me revoici avec un retour en fanfarre ! Nan je rigole... JE M'EXCUSE de ne pas avoir postéééé ! Ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivants, sont écrits depuis belle lurette, mais comme vous avez dû vous en douter, ma dépression n'est pas allée en s'améliorant, et j'avais plus la foi... BREF ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre TANT ATTENDU (ou pas) CHAPITRE 14 ! Merci aux 10 reviewers du chapitre 13, sachez que ça me va droit au coeur !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. Ezechiel m'appartient !

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

Petits rappels des chapitres précédents :

0/ Sirius passe à travers le voile et la Magie exauce son voeu de "réparer" en le faisant retourner en septième année

1/ Sirius décide de parler à Snape (car sans Snape Mangemort, pas de prophétie donc pas de Harry orphelin) et de sauver Peter des Ténèbres

2/ Sirius fait croire à Snape qu'il l'aime pour qu'il ne s'engage pas chez les Mangemorts, évidement, celui-ci ne le crois pas et lui demande de le lui prouver en l'embrassant, ce que fait donc Sirius...

3/ ... qui s'en sent étrangement excité. Il décide donc de le ré-embrasser d'une manière plus... olé-olé. Bizarrement, Snape y répond. Sirius demande donc à l'appeler Severus et à ce qu'il l'appelle Sirius. Severus accepte mais seulement s'ils sont seuls (faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même!)

4/ Sirius raconte aux Maraudeurs qu'il a embrassé Snape et qu'il veut encore le faire. Peter lui apprend que son cousin (moldu) s'est suicidé suite au harcèlement de ses camarades de collège à cause de son homosexualité, Sirius comprend alors d'où vient la haine de Peter pour les moldus et comment Voldy s'en ait servit pour le manipuler. Finalement, les Maraudeurs décident de rester unis quoi qu'il arrive.

5/ 3 jours plus tard, Sirius passe à l'action pour "capturer" Severus, sauf que celui-ci n'est pas seul, il est avec Lily qui pense que Sirius veut jouer un mauvais tour à Severus. Finalement, Lily s'en va et Sirius kidnappe Severus dans une salle vide qu'il a arrangée.

6/ Sirius ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux sur ses "sentiments" pour Severus, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a bien envie de l'embrasser (voire plus). Après une discussion où Severus se rend compte que Sirius est "sérieux", il autorise Sirius à l'embrasser

7/ Petite séance de galochage de nos deux tourteraux (enfin ils le sont pas encore mais bon), mais Severus prend peur, car "ça va trop vite" et essaye de s'enfuir. Sirius le retient et lui demande de sortir avec lui, et Severus accepte "qu'ils se retrouvent ici à l'occasion", puis s'en va, rougissant, après le "bisous du soir" de Sirius.

8/ Severus et Sirius se retrouvent dans "leur" salle pour réviser selon Severus (mais Sirius avait autre chose en tête le pauvre) et s'en va après un bisou du soir à Sirius qui rentre, extatique, au dortoir des Gryffy.

9/ Severus met fin à leur "relation".

10/ Sirius se rend compte alors qu'il a véritablement des sentiments pour Severus et Lily décide de prendre les choses en main.

11/ Sirius voit Regulus et décide de le sauver lui aussi. Discussion entre Lily et Severus avec Sirius caché sous la cape de James, Severus livre ses doutes quant aux intentions de Sirius, mais le plan cafouille et Sirius s'enfuit après que Severus lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

12/ Re-discussion entre Lily et Severus, ils re-sympatisent. Lily le rassure et lui demande de réfléchir. Severus demande alors de l'aide à Regulus.

13/ Regulus demande à parler à Sirius qui, croyant que c'est Severus accourt. Déception. Finalement, Sirius dit à Regulus qu'il veut "renouer" avec la famille Black, puis Regulus lui dit que Severus l'attend dans "leur" salle. Mais une fois Sirius partit... nous nous rendons p-compte qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté entre Black Cat (alias Regulus), Fox et Wolf...

.

Chapitre quatorzième :

 _Sirius enlaça son frère en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue et fila, laissant Regulus complètement interdit derrière lui._

Sirius courrait carrément dans les couloirs, son coeur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il courrait oui, pourquoi d'autre ? Enfin, non, pas exactement. Il y avait une autre raison aussi. Oui, il se dirigeait droit vers Severus ! Severus qui lui avait fait passé le mot de le retrouver dans _leur_ salle ! Peut-être voulait-il revenir sur sa décision ? En tout cas, Sirius ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas !

Bref, Sirius courrait donc. Que dis-je ! Il volait vers son aimé ! Un sourire niais apparu sur ses lèvres tandis que des fleurs se répandaient sur son passage et qu'une musique romantique sonnait à ses oreilles.

Wow. Stoooooooop !

Sirius pila au milieu du couloir.

Une minute. Pourquoi il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un stupide feuilleton à l'eau de rose, là ? Et puis d'où elles venaient ces putains de fleurs ?!

\- Et quelqu'un peu couper cette musique, bordel ?!

 _J'ai pourtant cru qu'elle était de circonstance…_

Sirius sursauta et s'exclama :

\- Mère Magie ?

 _Pas exactement, non. Mais une envoyée, oui. Mère ne peux pas trop puiser dans ses forces, alors elle m'a envoyé à sa place pour veiller sur son élu. Tss, comme si j'avais besoin de faire ce stupide boulot…_

Sirius regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur un chat blanc et roux aux poils longs qui le fixait d'un air dédaigneux tout en se léchant la patte nonchalamment. Sirius plissa les yeux.

\- Un chat ? dit-il méfiant.

Le chat bailla puis arqua le dos pour s'étirer.

 _Ouais, j'aime bien cette enveloppe corporelle, je la trouve plutôt élégante et passe-partout, et puis, honnêtement, qui se méfierait d'un chat ?_

Sirius sursauta.

\- Aaaaaah ! Un chat qui parle ! hurla-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Le chat lui jeta un regard profondément ennuyé.

 _Les humains sont si ridicules… Je n'aimerais vraiment pas me retrouver avec une enveloppe corporelle comme ça. Beurk._

Sirius cligna des yeux. Bah, il devait halluciner. Il se détourna du chat et reprit son chemin.

 _Hé ! Reviens ici l'humain ! On doit discuter de deux-trois petites choses toi et moi !_

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Le repas de ce midi devait vraiment être pas net.

 _J'ai dit reviens, stupide humain !_

Sirius se retourna d'un bond face au chat qui sifflait de colère.

\- Oh, bon sang, je rêve pas, dit-il éberlué. Ce chat parle !

 _Je ne suis pas un simple chat_ , répondit celui-ci avec hauteur et en levant le museaud'un air arrogant. _Je suis une envoyée de Mère Magie pour surveiller son élu incompétent afin qu'il ne disloque pas trop l'espace temps. Enchantée, je m'appelle Ezechiel._

Le chat le regarda ensuite comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Sirius lui baise les pieds… enfin les pattes.

\- Et ?

Le chat eut l'air outré et choqué. Quoi ? C'était parce qu'il paraissait nullement impressionné par cette boule de poil ? D'autant qu'il détestait les chats. Et bien, oui ! Son animagus était un chien tout de même ! Donc…

 _Enfin passons,_ fit le chat en soupirant. _Comment se déroule ta mission ?_

\- Quelle mission ?

Mais de quoi lui parlait ce débile de chat ? Et puis qui était-il d'abord ?

 _Celle dont t'a chargé Mère,_ répondit le chat, _tu as souhaité aider les gens qui te sont chers, et Elle t'a offert de changer ton futur. Alors ? J'attend une réponse._

\- Ok, dit Sirius toujours pas remis qu'un chat lui adresse la parole. Alors, si je comprend bien, tu es une envoyée de Mère Magie, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ?

 _Merlin, mais c'est pas possible ! Mère, pourquoi avez-vous confié une mission aussi importante à cet empoté ?_ se lamenta l'animal. _Oui, humain, je suis là pour te surveiller._

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a peur que je fasse des bêtises ?

Le chat, enfin Ezechiel, le regarda d'un air grave.

 _La connaissance d'un possible futur utilisée à mauvais escient peut être très dangereuse. Mère t'a confié un énorme pouvoir entre les mains, humain. Un pouvoir tel, que tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte._

Sirius déglutit. Il avait déjà un peu prit conscience de tout cela, mais se le faire dire par quelqu'un d'autre, fut-il un chat, prenait une tout autre dimension…

\- Je ne comptais pas m'en servir pour tout contrôler ou prendre le pouvoir…, protesta-t-il.

 _Humph, on ne peut jamais savoir avec vous, les humains… Vous êtes si faibles face à la tentation !_

Sirius fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? Tu me parles comme si tu n'étais pas humain… Ouais, enfin logique, tu es un chat, mais je pige pas là…

Sirius entendu alors des chuchotis derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face à deux élèves qui le regardaient avec un air de pitié.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en se redressant d'un air revêche. Vous avez jamais parlé à un chat, vous ?

Les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent un regard mi-moqueur mi-compatissant avant de passer devant lui et de continuer leur chemin. L'une d'elle lui tapota sur l'épaule en disait que « ça n'était pas grave, ça s'arrangeait parfois avec l'âge ».

Sirius croisa les bras, boudeur, et se retourna vers le chat qui se roulait par terre, mort de rire. Oui, oui, le chat se roulait par terre de rire. Tout à fait normal.

\- Tu pourrais pas te comporter comme un chat normal, non ? le houspilla Sirius. Tu me fais passer pour un demeuré !

 _T'inquiète, pour ça, t'as pas besoin de mon aide._

Puis reprenant son sérieux :

 _Dis-moi plutôt, comment avance ta mission ?_

\- Ma mission ?

 _Oui, celle d'influencer les choix de certaines personnes._

À la réflexion du chat, Sirius se mit à repenser à Severus. Severus qui l'attendait par Merlin ! Bon sang, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à parlementer avec un chat !

\- Ça avance, ça avance…, éluda-t-il. Mais tu m'excuseras, j'étais occupé, je dois justement rejoindre une de ces personnes, à plus la peluche.

 _C'est ça, c'est ça,_ railla Ezechiel, _prendre du bon temps, plutôt…_

\- On verra, répliqua Sirius d'un air sombre.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Severus voulait lui dire, mais il espérait… Enfin, il verrait.

Sirius se détourna donc du chat parleur et reprit sa route sous l'oeil goguenard du félin. Marchant des les couloirs pour rejoindre _leur_ salle, il luttait pour ne pas courir. Il avait beau se répéter tel un mantra qu'il ne devait absolument s'attendre à quoique ce soit, il ne pouvait empêcher une minuscule bulle d'espoir de percer son coeur.

Des images de Severus lui disant qu'il s'excusait, que finalement il voulait continuer d'être avec lui, peut-être même qu'il l'aimait, ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit. Arg ! Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi mal faite ? En à peine une semaine, Sirius était tombé amoureux pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Et pas de n'importe qui ! Et bien non, Môsieur Sirius n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureux d'un garçon… et de sa nemesis attitrée qui plus est ! Non, la vie était définitivement mal faite.

Sirius arriva enfin dans THE couloir, THE porte bien en vue. Sirius hésita. Cette dernière était ouverte, un miroitement bref faisant son apparition quelques secondes à côté. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Un miroitement ?

Un bruit dans THE salle attira son attention et il se détourna du scintillement étrange pour se concentrer dessus. Sirius s'approcha doucement. Il avait la furieuse envie de se précipiter dans la salle, mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait que de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Plus indécis, tu meurs.

Inspirant un grand coup, Sirius s'approcha finalement, et passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour regarder discrètement dans la pièce. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il sentit son sang affluer dans son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse réfréner un sourire.

Severus était bien là. Il était de dos et feuilletait un livre dans la bibliothèque du fond que Sirius avait laissée lorsqu'il avait transfiguré la pièce. Il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par ses longs cheveux noirs, mais il devinait son excitation fébrile en voyant que ses fines mains blanches tremblaient légèrement. Mais… était-ce parce qu'il attendait Sirius ou simplement parce qu'il lisait un ouvrage de potion passionnant ?

Enfin bref, Sirius s'arma du courage qui caractérisait les Gryffindor, et qu'il lui faisait actuellement cruellement défaut, et entra dans la pièce.

\- Hum… salut, tenta-t-il en se raclant la gorge mal-à-l'aise.

Severus sursauta et se retourna vivement face à Sirius qui esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Severus fronça les sourcil puis crispa la mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Black ? cracha-t-il la voix pleine de venin. Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir, serais-tu sourd en plus d'avoir une déficience au cerveau ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Mais…

\- Mais…, commença-t-il.

Il fut coupé par la porte qui se refermait violemment derrière lui, un cliquetis témoignant qu'elle avait été verrouillée de l'extérieur. Sirius se retourna et tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée… qui lui resta dans les mains, et lui les quatre fers en l'air. Il entendit une voix étouffée provenir de dehors : « ici Wolf, le chien est dans la niche, je répète, le chien est dans la niche. », ce qui ne voulait, à son sens, strictement rien dire.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui semblait tout aussi abasourdit que lui. Puis ce dernier s'adressa à lui :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est encore cette blague douteuse, Black ? dit-il en plissant les yeux son ouvrage toujours à la main.

Sirius protesta :

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! C'est Regulus qui m'a dit que tu m'attendais ici !

Severus eut l'air dérouté l'espace d'un instant.

\- Regulus ? répéta-t-il.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je lui avais demandé de…

Sirius se releva et tenta encore une fois d'ouvrir la porte. Mais sans la poignée c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient enfermés.

La voix de Severus s'éleva derrière lui, tendue :

\- Black, dis-moi que tu as ta baguette.

Sirius se crispa et fouilla frénétiquement ses poches. Naaaaooooonn !

\- Je l'ai oubliée dans le dortoir, murmura-t-il en déglutissant.

Il leva le regard vers Severus qui le fixait d'un air énervé.

\- Et toi ? Tu l'as ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répliqua sèchement Severus en se dirigeant vers le canapé et s'y laissant tomber.

Il croisa les bras et prit un air renfrogné. Sirius le trouva tout simplement trop mignon. Arg ! Non ! c'était pas le moment ! Sans contrôler ses jambes, Sirius se retrouva alors soudain devant Severus qui leva un regard colérique sur lui.

\- Dégage, siffla-t-il.

Sirius soupira puis s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, sans un mot.

\- Bon, marmonna Severus, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que les imbéciles qui nous ont enfermés se décident à nous libérer.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus mais détourna bien vite les yeux en avisant le regard noir que celui-ci lui lançait. Gloups. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues…

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Bon ! Désolée encore de ce retard plus que considérable, pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le chapitre suivant en cadeau de Noël lundi ou mardi !

 **NdA2** **:** IMPORTANT ! J'aurais besoin d'un ou une bêta pour une fic que j'ai commencé (qui fait actuellement plus de 60 pages word et c'est pas fini). Il s'agit d'un HPDM qui se passe juste après la guerre, où tout le monde fait une huitième année. En gros, un certain Trio d'Ombre, un groupe d'assassin, sévit en Angleterre, et Draco décide de mener l'enquête. Si ça vous intéresse, contactez-moi en MP ou dites le dans une review !

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _N'a pas !_

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :**

"- Mais…, continua Sirius, si tu as simplement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une vaste blague, tu te trompes ! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre pour nous deux vu nos… passifs… Mais s'il y a autre chose qui te gêne, il faut que tu me le dise. Tu sais dans un couple, il faut parler et…

\- On est pas un couple ! protesta soudain Severus en se retournant vivement vers le Gryffindor.

Sirius sourit.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Mais si !

\- … tu es horripilant…, soupira Severus.

\- Je sais, termina Sirius avec un grand sourire."


	16. Chapitre quinzième

**NdA** **:** Alors alors... Sachez qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Pakalos qui vous parle ! Hé non ! Avant que vous quittiez la fic' en pensant que l'histoire a changé de main, rassurez-vous, c'est elle qui écrit cette fic' du début à la fin ! Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, laissez-moi me présenter... Je suis Lilirelmo, la soeur de Pakalos ! (Vous pouvez aller lire ma fic' (Une Phrase) mais elle est pas finie et je vais sûrement pas la continuer de sitôt parce que je suis comme qui dirait... Surchargée (et flemmarde mais chut) donc à votre guise mais...). Bon... Expliquer que c'est pas Pakalos... check, me faire de la pub et me présenter... check, expliquer pourquoi c'est moi aujourd'hui... pas check. Bon ok, si Pakalos est pas là c'est qu'elle est à Paris et en plus elle est malade cette imbécile, donc pas de réponse aux reviews à la fin, pas d'annonce de prochain chapitre... Bref, une mise en page de merde et vous perdez votre auteur préféré ! (ou pas). J'ai pas envie d'être sympa avec elle mais elle m'en voudra si elle voit que je lui ai fait perdre des... des quoi ? des liseurs on a qu'à dire. Vous avez compris l'idée. Alors pourquoi je continue à écrire ? Parce que je vais pas lui faire perdre des machins (oui vous) mais faut pas déconner, j'ai pas posté ça gratuitement... Alors Pakalos, prépare le chèque ! (bon... je vais peut-être pas te réclamer de 'argent mais reviens m'apprendre un peu de guitare stp) Bon, je vais pas encore plus détruire ta relations avec tes... trucs ( déso si c'est insultant, pour moi c'est affectif ;) ) alors voilà je pense que tous tes machins (faut vous trouver un nom guys...) et moi-même te souhaitons un bon rétablissement (sinon vous êtes tous des profiteurs sales méchants !). (excusez-moi si y a des fautes)

Bon, allez lire sinon je vous spoile la fin !

Kiss' !

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. Ezechiel m'appartient !

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

.

Chapitre quinzième :

 _Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus mais détourna bien vite les yeux en avisant le regard noir que celui-ci lui lançait. Gloups. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues…_

Silence gênant.

Sirius jeta un regard furtif à Severus, assis le plus loin possible de lui, à l'autre bout du canapé. Il paraissait concentré sur son livre de potion, mais ses yeux semblaient plutôt vouloir faire un trou dans le papier et ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur la couverture du livre que les jointures étaient blanches et que ses bras tremblaient.

Sirius se racla la gorge, rompant le silence, et Severus sursauta.

\- Heu… Sever…, commença Sirius.

\- Tais-toi, le coupa le Slytherin sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Sirius ne répondit pas et ils s'enfermèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Ça faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils étaient là ! Il devait faire nuit au dehors maintenant.

Sirius se leva du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas pour calmer sa nervosité. Nervosité d'être enfermé et de ne pas savoir quand est-ce qu'ils allaient être libéré. Mais surtout nervosité d'être enfermé AVEC Severus !

En d'autres circonstances, Sirius aurait été plus que ravi de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec l'autre garçon. Seulement voilà : Severus lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Raaaaah ! Sirius étouffa un gémissement défaitiste et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Black, aies l'obligeance d'arrêter ton manège ridicule, tu me donnes le tournis.

Sirius se tourna vivement vers Severus qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son livre du regard, posé sur ses genoux.

\- Mais comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?! s'écria Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas calme ! explosa Severus en vrillant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Sirius. Et encore moins avec toi à côté de moi !

Sirius le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Puis se rendant sûrement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Severus rougit un peu puis ajouta en balbutiant :

\- Enfin… je veux dire que non je ne suis pas serein à l'idée d'être enfermé pour une durée indéterminée… Ça-ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Sirius lui tourna alors le dos pour cacher son sourire en coin. Se pourrait-il que…

Effaçant son sourire idiot, il se retourna face à Severus qui faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur son ouvrage de potion, malgré sa gêne clairement visible par les deux petits ronds roses qui avaient fait leur apparition sur ses pommettes.

Il avança vers lui, faisant semblant de ne pas se rendre compte de la crispation du Slytherin à son approche. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- N'as-tu donc aucune notion de ce qu'on appelle communément l'espace vital, Black ? lança Severus sur un ton qui se voulait hargneux.

\- Non, répondit candidement Sirius en rapprochant son buste du garçon.

Severus se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise, et voulu s'éloigner du Gryffindor, mais il était bloqué entre ce dernier et l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Lai-laisse-moi tranquille, Si-Black, marmonna Severus.

Sirius nota l'hésitation sur son nom avec une excitation grandissante. Yes ! Tout n'était pas perdu ! Cependant, il se recula pour laisser l'autre garçon avoir « son espace vital ». Severus sembla soupirer de soulagement, même si ce fut infime.

\- Severus…, commença Sirius.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire, le coupa une nouvelle fois Severus avec indifférence.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Sirius. Mais moi je n'en ai aucune envie.

Severus lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis replongea dans son livre. Sirius remarqua que depuis tout à l'heure, pas une page n'avait été tournée.

\- Severus, reprit sérieusement Sirius, il faut qu'on parle.

Severus se tendit mais ne dit rien. Sirius reprit alors :

\- Ce qu'on s'est dit l'autre jour, je suis sûr que les mots ont dépassé nos pensées…

Le garçon ne disait toujours rien, mais Sirius était certain qu'il écoutait. Mais il n'allait pas faire la conversation tout seul, nom de… ! Le Gryffindor soupira.

\- Écoute… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tenu à tout arrêter, mais sache que si c'était parce que tu avais peur que je me moque de toi, et bien ce n'était pas une blague. Je… mes sentiments pour toi sont réels… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, de toute façon ça se commande pas, mais je… je-je t'a…

Ah bon sang ! C'était une autre paire de manche de le dire quand on le pensait vraiment ! Sirius se racla la gorge et rougit avant de finir, Severus étant toujours silencieux :

\- Enfin… je veux dire que je… que j-je… je t'ai…

Oh, allez ! C'était pas sorcier, bordel !

\- J-je t'aime…

« Hiiiii, je l'ai diiiiiiit ! », pensa Sirius en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Puis il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Urk. Quelle était cette réaction de midinette de douze ans ?

Il se tourna vers Severus qui avait toujours les yeux fixé sur le livre, mais ses joues rouges trahissaient sa gêne. Il se mordillait les lèvres, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de répondre, ou comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, au choix.

Trop chou… pensa Sirius. Mais il secoua la tête et se reprit.

\- Alors…, continua-t-il en fixant Severus. j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec moi… Promis, si ça te demande du temps avant de m'accepter, je ferais des efforts ! Mais… il faut que tu me dises ce qui te gêne vraiment, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on irait à ton rythme, que ce soit au niveau des sentiments, que je sais que tu ne me porte pas encore…

Oui, Sirius jouait la carte de l'optimisme.

\- … ou au niveau, heu… du sexe.

Severus rougit brusquement et détourna le visage à l'opposé de Sirius.

\- Mais…, continua Sirius, si tu as simplement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une vaste blague, tu te trompes ! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre pour nous deux vu nos… passifs… Mais s'il y a autre chose qui te gêne, il faut que tu me le dise. Tu sais dans un couple, il faut parler et…

\- On est pas un couple ! protesta soudain Severus en se retournant vivement vers le Gryffindor.

Sirius sourit.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Mais si !

\- … tu es horripilant…, soupira Severus.

\- Je sais, termina Sirius avec un grand sourire.

La joue de Severus fut un instant agitée d'un tic, et Sirius savait qu'il s'empêchait de sourire. Un silence passa, mais il était tout de même moins gênant que les précédents. Puis Severus détourna le regard et se remit à son ouvrage de potion.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius brisa le silence.

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il commence à faire froid ?

\- On est près des cachots, et seule la salle commune des Slytherin est chauffée, répondit Severus calmement. De plus on est mi-décembre.

\- Bon, fit alors Sirius en se levant énergiquement. Je vais faire un feu, alors !

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et, utilisant les restes de bois du dernier feu, il lança un _incendio_ , le seul sort qu'il réussisse sans baguette, et encore ça n'était qu'une petite étincelle, qui fit démarrer le feu. Une minute plus tard, un beau feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Sirius se tourna vers Severus un sourire aux lèvres en levant le pouce en l'air, passablement fier de lui. Severus lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Enfin, ses presque deux ans de cavale après son évasion l'avaient déjà rodé à ce genre de situation, mais ça, Severus ne le savait pas.

Sirius retourna s'asseoir près du Slytherin qui s'entêtait toujours dans son silence, les yeux fixés sur son livre. Sirius soupira, mais s'obligea à se taire.

Dix minutes plus tard.

\- Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il commence à faire froid ?

\- Tu as déjà posé cette question dix minutes plus tôt.

\- Oui, mais c'est parce que je ne me suis pas réchauffé, répliqua Sirius.

Severus haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Sirius grogna et croisa les bras, boudeur.

Dix minutes plus tard.

\- Severus… je commence vraiment à avoir froid…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! s'énerva Severus.

Sirius tourna le regard vers le Slytherin. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et délaissé son livre, posé sur une table basse. Il avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras qui tremblaient légèrement. Son nez était rouge et ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur le feu qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles sombres. Tout à ses lamentation personnelles sur le froid, Sirius n'avait pas prêté attention au Slytherin. Mais quel égoïste il faisait !

\- Tu as froid, remarqua-t-il.

\- Non, sans blague, grinça Severus.

Sirius sourit et se rapprocha du Slytherin, jusqu'à presque coller son corps à celui de l'autre garçon qui sursauta.

\- Je connais un moyen très agréable de se réchauffer, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Severus.

Celui-ci frissonna et le repoussa en le tenant par les épaules. Sirius ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Pas question, répliqua Severus en détournant le regard.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu imagines, fit Sirius joueur, mais je parlais seulement de transfigurer ces coussins en plaid.

Sirius retint un éclat de rire quand Severus rougit brusquement et bégaya :

\- De… que… mais non ! Mais je… Tu m'énerves !*

Sirius se leva et alla chercher un coussin quand un problème se présenta à lui. Le manque de baguette. C'est plutôt utile pour faire de la magie. Il se retourna vers Severus et dit :

\- On a pas de baguette.

Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Evidemment…

\- Bon ! Et bien il ne reste qu'une seule solution ! fit Sirius en s'approchant, tout sourire, de Severus.

Ce dernier le regarda, suspicieux, alors que le Gryffindor s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Je te préviens Sirius… siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Si tu as quoi que ce soit derrière la tête, tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance…

\- Moi ? Mais ce n'est ab-so-lu-ment pas mon genre, répliqua Sirius en déglutissant tout de même.

Un silence passa. Puis dix minutes plus tard :

\- Severus… il fait vraiment froid, là… tu veux pas…

\- Non !

\- Pfff…

Dix minutes plus tard.

\- Severus…

\- Quoi, à la fin ?!

\- Tu as les lèvres bleues…

\- Je sais…

Dix minutes plus tard.

\- Bon, cette fois, tu ne discutes pas, tu vas tomber en hypothermie si tu continues.

\- Q-que… quoi ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement Severus. Ce dernier avait réfugié ses bras contre sa poitrine et sa tête entre ses genoux. Il tremblait.

Non, cette fois il ne lui laissait plus le choix. Sirius aussi avait froid, mais il lui semblait tout de même que c'était moins que Severus. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il l'interroge sur pourquoi ses vêtements étaient aussi peu épais. Même s'il avait déjà une partie de réponse suite aux souvenirs qu'il avait visionné avec Harry…

Sirius passa alors ses bras autour de Severus qu'il sentit se tendre, mais ne desserra pourtant pas sa prise, quitte à perdre ses bijoux de famille, et tira Severus vers lui.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fous, Black ? demanda Severus en claquant des dents.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui nous a enfermé ici, fulmina Sirius, mais il aura de mes nouvelles !

Severus ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Sirius s'en inquiéta.

\- Attend, dit-il, on va rapprocher le canapé du feu.

\- Hum.

Sirius se leva, entraînant Severus avec lui, et ils poussèrent le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment proche de la source de chaleur. Sirius prit alors un coussin qu'il installa près de l'accoudoir.

\- Allonge-toi, dit-il à Severus.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux.

\- Pardon ? Je peux savoir pour qui tu me prends, Black ? siffla-t-il.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui est complètement gelé et qui tombe de fatigue. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière ou quoi ?

Severus grimaça mais haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais très bien en quoi ça me regarde ! Je t'ai dit que mes sentiments pour toi sont réels ! Alors, oui, je me préoccupe de toi !

Sirius vit le garçon rougir à ses mots.

\- Alors maintenant tu ne discutes pas ! continua Sirius d'une voix sévère. Tu t'allonges !

Severus sursauta mais se dirigea tout de même vers le canapé en marmonnant :

\- T'as pas à me donner d'ordres…

Il se tourna dos à Sirius, face contre le dossier du canapé. Sirius le regarda quelques instant, puis, mettant fin à son hésitation, il s'approcha à son tour du canapé. Il s'allongea contre Severus, entourant sa taille de son bras gauche. Le garçon sursauta et voulu se retourner face à Sirius, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Je te tiens chaud.

\- Ah…

Apparemment cela dû suffire comme explication, car Severus ne dit plus rien.

Sirius tenta alors de s'endormir, mais c'était très compliqué d'ignorer ainsi le corps de Severus collé contre lui. Il fallait dire que le canapé n'étant pas vraiment large, ils étaient donc vraiment collés l'un à l'autre… Sirius avait le visage dans le cou blanc de l'autre garçon, son bras autour de sa taille fine, et il sentait parfaitement les fesses de Severus appuyer contre son bassin.

« Oh bordel, faites que j'ai pas une érection, faites que j'ai pas une érection... », pensait-il en son for intérieur.

Ah oui, parce que si Sirius avait bien remarqué quelque chose en retournant dans le corps de ses dix-huit ans, c'était qu'il avait les hormones qui allaient avec… Arg ! Le cauchemar…

\- Heu… Sirius ? s'éleva soudain la voix de Severus.

Sirius s'étonna.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je parle en dormant, répondit l'autre d'un ton acide. Evidemment que non, idiot ! Comment je pourrais dormir avec toi… comme ça… acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Alors comme ça, Severus était gêné de leur proximité ? Gniark, gniark, gniark…

\- Je voulais savoir…, reprit Severus après un temps. Est-ce que…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Sirius.

\- Est-ce que… ce que tu m'as dit tu le pensais vraiment ? chuchota Severus.

Sirius ne voyaient que le cou et l'arrière de la tête de Severus, mais il devinait le trouble du jeune homme.

\- Je te le jure, souffla-t-il alors en resserrant son bras autour de Severus.

Il était aussi extrêmement tenté de déposer un baiser sur la nuque pâle du Slytherin, mais il sentait que s'il le faisait, l'autre se braquerait immédiatement.

\- … d'accord…

Sirius sentit que Severus tentait de bouger alors il leva un peu son bras. Severus se retourna face à lui et fixa ses prunelles noires dans celles, grises, de Sirius. Ce dernier retint son souffle lorsque Severus approcha doucement son visage du sien. Puis Severus abaissa ses paupières et ses lèvres fines se posèrent sur celles de Sirius qui n'osait croire ce qu'il se passait.

Puis réalisant enfin, Sirius ferma à son tour les yeux et rendit son baiser à Severus en appuyant légèrement ses lèvres contre celles du garçon. Contrairement aux autres baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger, celui-ci était teinté d'une certaine douceur, et, Sirius oserait penser, d'amour ? En tout cas, il scellait une promesse tacite entre eux.

Puis, après quelques instant, Sirius n'aurait su dire combien, Severus s'éloigna en papillonnant des paupières. Sirius lui sourit doucement et glissa sa main dans son dos pour le caresser lentement de haut en bas. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans son geste, juste de l'affection.

\- Hum… fit Severus en rougissant. Je… je suis d'accord pour qu'on continue tout les deux…

Sirius, heureux, lui donna un rapide baiser qui fit encore rougir Severus.

\- M-mais, continua le Slytherin en essayant de cacher sa gêne, ça sera toujours secret… compris ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Bon, conclu alors Severus en se retournant dos à Sirius. Maintenant, on dort.

\- Ok, chef !

\- Idiot, marmonna Severus en sommeillant à moitié.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota Sirius dans son oreille.

\- Hum… moui, bonne nuit…

Sirius attendit encore quelques minutes, afin d'être sûr que Severus dormait. Il souriait comme un imbécile, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il concentra son attention sur Severus qui respirait profondément, endormi, bien que sa respiration semble un peu sifflante. Malgré le fait qu'il le tienne contre lui, le Slytherin tremblait toujours un peu, il espérait vivement qu'il n'avait pas attrapé froid. S'éloignant légèrement, Sirius défit alors sa robe et la posa sur… son petit-ami, oui son _petit-ami_ , ne restant, lui, qu'en chemise, sous-pull et pantalon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tout les deux. Il n'entendirent donc pas la porte de sa salle se déverrouiller avec un petit « clac ».

.oO0Oo.

*Ça c'est ma réponse quand j'ai plus d'arguments ^^'

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Bon ! Désolée encore de ce retard plus que considérable, pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le chapitre suivant en cadeau de Noël lundi ou mardi !

 **NdA2** **:** IMPORTANT ! J'aurais besoin d'un ou une bêta pour une fic que j'ai commencé (qui fait actuellement plus de 60 pages word et c'est pas fini). Il s'agit d'un HPDM qui se passe juste après la guerre, où tout le monde fait une huitième année. En gros, un certain Trio d'Ombre, un groupe d'assassin, sévit en Angleterre, et Draco décide de mener l'enquête. Si ça vous intéresse, contactez-moi en MP ou dites le dans une review !

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _N'a pas ! Enfin peut-être j'en sais rien j'ai pas lu les reviews de ma sista et j'ai la flemme de le faire ! Elle y répondra (si besoin) au chapitre suivant, ça lui fera plus de travail, tant pis pour elle._

 **Preview du chapitre suivant :**

Bha même raison qu'au dessus les gars ! Déso pour vous mais pas de bande annonce aujourd'hui !


	17. Chapitre seizième

**NdA** **:** Hello les gens ! Bon, ben, me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Il est écrit depuis des mois, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de le poster. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, première raison: parce que je n'ai pas écrit de ligne supplémentaire depuis des mois; et deuxièmement: parce que je suis extrêmement déçue de n'avoir reçu pratiquement aucune review au chapitre précédent. Heureusement pour vous, cinq gentilles âmes m'ont écrit leurs ressentis sur mon chapitre, donc je vous livre le chapitre suivant, même si c'est avec une certaine réticence...

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. Ezechiel m'appartient !

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

.

Chapitre seizième :

 _\- Bonne nuit, chuchota Sirius dans son oreille._

 _\- Hum… moui, bonne nuit…_

 _Sirius attendit encore quelques minutes, afin d'être sûr que Severus dormait. Il souriait comme un imbécile, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il concentra son attention sur Severus qui respirait profondément, endormi, bien que sa respiration semble un peu sifflante. Malgré le fait qu'il le tienne contre lui, le Slytherin tremblait toujours un peu, il espérait vivement qu'il n'avait pas attrapé froid. S'éloignant légèrement, Sirius défit alors sa robe et la posa sur… son petit-ami, oui son petit-ami, ne restant, lui, qu'en chemise, sous-pull et pantalon._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tout les deux. Il n'entendirent donc pas la porte de sa salle se déverrouiller avec un petit « clac »._

.

\- Atchoum !

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il voulu se tourner pour se redresser mais son dos ne rencontra que du vide et il chuta durement sur le sol froid.

\- Aïe !

Il se frotta les fesses qui avaient fait une dure rencontre avec la pierre en grimaçant. Ouille…

Où est-ce que…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Sirius ?

Ah oui.

Sirius leva les yeux vers le canapé où il était un peu plus tôt, et tomba dans deux abysses noires qui le fixaient avec une lassitude mêlée d'une certaine moquerie. Si, si, c'était possible. Severus était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, la robe de Sirius sur les épaules. Il avait dû se retourner lorsque Sirius était tombé.

\- Oh, heu… je teste voir si le sol est confortable, répondit Sirius.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais oui bi… A-a… atchoum !

Severus éternua dans sa main, puis renifla en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche. Sirius prêta alors plus attention à l'autre garçon. Il avait la respiration sifflante, les joues et le nez rouges et les yeux un peu troubles.

Inquiet, Sirius se redressa et posa sa main sur le front de Severus qui sursauta et voulu s'éloigner.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, nota Sirius siriusem… heu, sérieusement.

Severus se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il.

\- Comment ça c'est pas grave ? Bien sûr que si ! Il faut aller voir Pomfresh !

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux noirs avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Bon, dit Sirius en se redressant. On va devoir enfoncer cette porte…

Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle, vers le battant en bois, l'évaluant de telle sorte à l'ouvrir le plus facilement possible, quand la voix de Severus s'éleva dans son dos :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Bah, pour nous faire sortir, répondit Sirius sans se retourner.

\- Non, je veux dire… pourquoi tu… non, laisse tomber.

Sirius se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Severus avait le regard fixé sur les braises du feu de la veille, une expression mélancolique sur son visage. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi « je… » ? Essaya de l'encourager Sirius.

\- Rien, je te d… atchoum !

Sirius secoua la tête. Plus tard les questions. L'important était de sortir de cette salle et d'amener Severus à l'infirmerie. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et que, si ça se trouvait, les cours avaient déjà commencé. Il allait encore se retrouver avec une retenue… Déjà qu'il en avait une ce soir.

Sirius se dirigea alors vers la porte et jeta un œil mauvais à la poignée inexistante, qu'il avait arraché la veille. Il avait trop de force visiblement…

\- Bon, je vais enfoncer cette porte de malheur, dit-il.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Sirius lui envoya un sourire. Ridicule, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur, on aurait dit un paon essayant d'impressionner la galerie…

\- Une, deux… trois !

Et il projeta son épaule droite contre la porte de toutes ses forces. Seulement voilà. La porte n'était plus verrouillée, et… emporté dans son élan, Sirius déboula à toute vitesse dans le couloir et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelle.

Ah non, trente-cinq, il en manquait une. Sirius resta étalé par terre, le temps de se remettre les idées en place et de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Un rire résonna soudain depuis l'embrasure de la porte et Sirius se redressa sur les coudes pour apercevoir Severus qui s'esclaffait de sa position incongrue. Une chaleur se répondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il observait le garçon, les joues rouges, le visage détendu, riant aux larmes devant lui. Ce son était magique. Sirius se releva finalement, sans quitter Severus des yeux.

Mais tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le rire s'éteignit doucement et les deux garçons se regardèrent fixement. Sirius esquissa un sourire puis se rapprocha de Severus pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du garçon surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, demanda Severus décontenancé alors que Sirius s'éloignait. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- J'aime bien t'entendre rire, fut la réponse de Sirius.

Severus cligna des yeux l'air interloqué, puis Sirius se pencha vers sa bouche pour la ravir à nouveau, mais Severus s'écarta soudainement en tournant la tête sur le côté. Sirius allait lui demander pourquoi lorsque…

\- A-atchoum !

Ah oui, il avait légèrement oublié que le Slytherin avait attrapé froid et avait de la fièvre.

Il se tourna, attrapant la main fine de Severus dans la sienne, pour l'entrainer le long du couloir.

\- Viens, dit-il, on va à l'infirmerie.

Severus ne dit rien et hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Sirius s'interrogea sur sa soudaine passivité, et mit ça sur le compte de la fièvre.

Ils longèrent les couloirs déserts, visiblement les autres étudiants devaient être en plein cours à l'heure actuelle, jusqu'à arriver enfin à l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut que devant la porte, quand Severus retira vivement sa main de la sienne, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours depuis qu'il avaient quitté la salle.

Sirius se racla la gorge et poussa la porte, pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, Severus derrière lui. Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh fondit sur eux.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Puis leur jetant un regard suspicieux :

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus ?

Sirius secoua la tête, indigné. Ils ne se battaient pas si souvent ! Si ?

\- Non, dit-il. En fait nous…

\- J'étais dans un couloir quand Black a vu que je ne me sentais pas bien, le coupa Severus d'un ton détaché. Il a tenu à m'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Et il a bien fait ! répliqua l'infirmière sévèrement. Viens t'allonger ici, dit-elle en entraînant le Slytherin vers un lit.

Severus se laissa faire et s'assit sur les draps blanc, les jambes au bord du lit. Sirius s'approcha tout en restant à distance et discret pour ne pas se faire jeter dehors. Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait son Severus, tout de même !

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts de diagnostic à Severus tout en lui posant des questions auxquelles Severus répondait plus ou moins honnêtement. Sirius se massa l'épaule, il s'était un peu fait mal en essayant d'enfoncer la porte un peu plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rhume, dit alors Pomfresh en se redressant. Je vais vous donner de la pimentine Monsieur Snape, mais je préfère vous garder à l'infirmerie pour la journée et même cette nuit s'il le faut, vos poumons sont encore fragiles à cause de votre récente pneumonie…

Severus grimaça, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que cette dernière information ne se sache. Quand à Sirius, il s'inquiéta. Une pneumonie ? C'était pas dangereux, ça ? Il voulu lever le bras pour faire un signe à Severus, mais il eut un soudain élancement à l'épaule qui lui fit esquisser une grimace d'inconfort. Cependant, Madame Pomfresh, qui était partie chercher de la pimentine pour Severus, vit son geste, et fut immédiatement devant lui, baguette à la main.

\- Qu'avez-vous à l'épaule, Monsieur Black ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Sirius déglutit, c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur !

\- Oh, heu… j'ai malencontreusement rencontré un mur.

Il entendit Severus ricaner dans le dos de Pomfresh mais cette dernière n'y prêta pas attention, focalisée sur Sirius.

\- Hum…, fit-elle. Mettez-vous là.

Elle indiqua le lit voisin de Severus.

\- Enlevez votre chemise, je vais vous examiner.

Sirius s'exécuta et l'infirmière dirigea sa baguette sur son épaule qui s'alluma alors d'une lueur rouge vif. Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment avez-vous mal, Monsieur Black ?

\- Heu… moyennement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

\- Hum, fit soucieusement Pomfresh.

Puis elle avança sa main sur son épaule et pressa un point particulier avec son pouce. Sirius poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Aaaïe ! Mais ça va pas !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit l'infirmière sardonique.

Elle jeta un nouveau sort et son épaule se colora jusqu'à la clavicule. Elle secoua la tête, l'air atterrée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas le sentir, mais vous vous êtes luxé la clavicule et l'épaule, Monsieur Black, bien que vous les ayez inconsciemment remises en place. Et comme vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte tout de suite, certains de vos ligaments sont endommagés.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, puis songea avec amertume que ces années de prison et de cavale, avec une hygiène précaire, l'avait rendu bien trop tolérant à la douleur.

\- Je vais devoir vous garder pour la journée, continua l'infirmière. Il ne faut pas que vous vous serviez de votre épaule, et je ne préfère pas vous laisser déambuler dans le château. Je vais vous chercher une potion pour cicatriser vos ligaments.

Sirius suivit des yeux l'infirmière qui se dirigeait vers une armoire, quand il s'aperçu que Severus, à présent allongé dans son lit, regardait avec une attention très particulière son torse dénudé.

Oh ?

Sirius devait bien se l'avouer, l'un des nombreux avantages d'avoir reprit son corps de ses dix-huit ans était le retour de ses muscles, qui après la prison avaient malheureusement bien fondus… Sans être un modèle de magasine de sport, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un torse bien sculpté, les abdominaux dessinés et même les hanches taillées en « V ». Et si cela plaisait à Severus, c'était tout bénef'.

Sirius esquissa alors un sourire en coin et se mit dans une position quelque peu provocante, un bras tendu posé vers l'arrière et l'autre main passant dans ses cheveux, tout en contractant un peu ses abdos. Ceci en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible évidemment.

À sa grande satisfaction, il vit Severus rougir quelque peu, avant que celui-ci ne remonte ses yeux vers son visage. Là, Sirius le gratifia d'un regard langoureux et d'un clin d'oeil.

Severus rougit puis marmonna :

\- Ringard…

Avant de se tourner sur le côté, de sorte à être dos à lui. Mais Sirius était content.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, par contre, c'était qu'il s'était appuyé sur son épaule blessée, et qu'il eut de nouveau mal, dès qu'il bougea pour se remettre en place. Il tira la grimace et fit bouger son épaule dans sa main.

Evidemment, Pomfresh arriva sur ces entre-faits, et l'incendia du regard.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous ne deviez pas bouger, Monsieur Black ? Êtes-vous sourd ? Je vais vous jeter un sort pour vous forcer à rester immobile ! dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon de potion.

\- Q-quoi ? Éructa Sirius en s'étranglant avec le breuvage infâme.

Severus émit un ricanement moqueur. Pomfresh esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise. _Petrificus_ _axila et humerus_!

Immédiatement, Sirius sentit son bras se plaquer contre le haut de son torse et se replier sur le devant, comme s'il portait une écharpe… mais sans écharpe, et sans possibilité de faire un seul geste de son bras droit.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez gagné à faire l'imbécile, répondit Pomfresh. Maintenant, allongez-vous et restez immobile, je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous sauter à la gorge, leur recommanda-t-elle en partant vers son bureau.

Sirius se glissa dans les draps en ronchonnant. Un ricanement provint de sa droite.

\- Ça te fais rire ? dit-il, plutôt énervé, en direction de Severus qui se retourna vers lui un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Très, répondit celui-ci toujours en souriant.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis décida de faire la tête.

\- Humpf.

\- Tu es un vrai gamin, continua Severus depuis son lit.

\- Le vrai gamin il va se glisser dans ton lit pour « te sauter à la gorge » et te faire des choses pas nettes, répliqua Sirius. J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais tout à l'heure.

\- Et quoi ? C'est interdit de te reluquer, maintenant ? Tu n'avais pas l'air contre pourtant.

Sirius se tourna vers Severus autant que le permettait son bras immobilisé, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Donc tu me reluquais ? C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, se moqua Sirius. Tu veux en voir plus peut-être ?

Severus ne lâcha pas son regard et répliqua, d'un ton légèrement hautain.

\- Tu as quelque chose de mieux à me montrer ? Ou peut-être vas-tu exiger quelque chose en retour ?

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Quand enlèves-tu ta chemise, qu'on soit à égalité ?

\- Quand tu veux, répondit Severus fermement.

Sirius fut surpris de la réponse, il s'attendait à ce que Severus esquive la question. Puis il remarqua alors que si Severus essayait d'être provoquant, ces choses-là semblaient toujours le gêner, comme en témoignaient ses yeux légèrement fuyants, malgré la résolution qui y brillait, et ce rougissement caractéristique sur les pommettes.

Sirius secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en places. Cette échange de répliques avec Severus avait donné lieu à certaines pensées… pas très nettes.

\- Non, répondit alors Sirius avec un doux sourire. Je ne veux t'obliger à rien.

Severus sembla interloqué par le revirement de Sirius et rougit.

\- Alors, tu ne veux plus… heu…

\- Si, le coupa Sirius voyant qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer le mot, mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit le lieu.

Severus hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre.

\- Mais cette nuit…, continua perversement Sirius, quand il n'y aura personne… plus que nous deux dans cette infirmerie déserte… je ne dis pas n…

Mais il fut coupé par une soudaine exclamation depuis la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Salut Sirius ! fit joyeusement James.

Severus se tourna alors brusquement de l'autre côté, rompant leur contact visuel. Sirius ravala sa frustration en serrant les dents et se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, vieux ? demanda James tout sourire.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre d'écrit... Je ne pense pas continuer cette fic, du moins pas dans l'immédiat... Peut-être j'y reviendrait un jour, mais je ne sais pas quand... Allez, au revoir les gens !

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _N'a pas._


	18. Chapitre dix-septième

**NdA** **:** Je suis de retouuuuur ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ? NON ! Pour vous livrer le chapitre 17 de _Je t'aime !_ Mon dieu, mais on ne l'attendait plus ! O.o W.T.F. Bref, en vérité, il était écrit dpuis pas mal de temps, mais il ne me plaisait pas... du coup je n'avais pas envie de le poster... 'fin bref, de toute façon, je n'ai pas avancé plus, donc, je pense que c'est le dernier, oui du moins l'avant dernier... Mais pas la fin...

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. Ezechiel m'appartient !

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

.

Petits rappels des chapitres précédents :

0/ Sirius passe à travers le voile et la Magie exauce son voeu de "réparer" en le faisant retourner en septième année

1/ Sirius décide de parler à Snape (car sans Snape Mangemort, pas de prophétie donc pas de Harry orphelin) et de sauver Peter des Ténèbres

2/ Sirius fait croire à Snape qu'il l'aime pour qu'il ne s'engage pas chez les Mangemorts, évidement, celui-ci ne le crois pas et lui demande de le lui prouver en l'embrassant, ce que fait donc Sirius...

3/ ... qui s'en sent étrangement excité. Il décide donc de le ré-embrasser d'une manière plus... olé-olé. Bizarrement, Snape y répond. Sirius demande donc à l'appeler Severus et à ce qu'il l'appelle Sirius. Severus accepte mais seulement s'ils sont seuls (faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même!)

4/ Sirius raconte aux Maraudeurs qu'il a embrassé Snape et qu'il veut encore le faire. Peter lui apprend que son cousin (moldu) s'est suicidé suite au harcèlement de ses camarades de collège à cause de son homosexualité, Sirius comprend alors d'où vient la haine de Peter pour les moldus et comment Voldy s'en ait servit pour le manipuler. Finalement, les Maraudeurs décident de rester unis quoi qu'il arrive.

5/ 3 jours plus tard, Sirius passe à l'action pour "capturer" Severus, sauf que celui-ci n'est pas seul, il est avec Lily qui pense que Sirius veut jouer un mauvais tour à Severus. Finalement, Lily s'en va et Sirius kidnappe Severus dans une salle vide qu'il a arrangée.

6/ Sirius ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux sur ses "sentiments" pour Severus, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a bien envie de l'embrasser (voire plus). Après une discussion où Severus se rend compte que Sirius est "sérieux", il autorise Sirius à l'embrasser

7/ Petite séance de galochage de nos deux tourteraux (enfin ils le sont pas encore mais bon), mais Severus prend peur, car "ça va trop vite" et essaye de s'enfuir. Sirius le retient et lui demande de sortir avec lui, et Severus accepte "qu'ils se retrouvent ici à l'occasion", puis s'en va, rougissant, après le "bisous du soir" de Sirius.

8/ Severus et Sirius se retrouvent dans "leur" salle pour réviser selon Severus (mais Sirius avait autre chose en tête le pauvre) et s'en va après un bisou du soir à Sirius qui rentre, extatique, au dortoir des Gryffy.

9/ Severus met fin à leur "relation".

10/ Sirius se rend compte alors qu'il a véritablement des sentiments pour Severus et Lily décide de prendre les choses en main.

11/ Sirius voit Regulus et décide de le sauver lui aussi. Discussion entre Lily et Severus avec Sirius caché sous la cape de James, Severus livre ses doutes quant aux intentions de Sirius, mais le plan cafouille et Sirius s'enfuit après que Severus lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

12/ Re-discussion entre Lily et Severus, ils re-sympatisent. Lily le rassure et lui demande de réfléchir. Severus demande alors de l'aide à Regulus.

13/ Regulus demande à parler à Sirius qui, croyant que c'est Severus accourt. Déception. Finalement, Sirius dit à Regulus qu'il veut "renouer" avec la famille Black, puis Regulus lui dit que Severus l'attend dans "leur" salle. Mais une fois Sirius partit... nous nous rendons p-compte qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté entre Black Cat (alias Regulus), Fox et Wolf...

14/ Sur le chemin pour rejoindre Severus, Sirius rencontre un dénommé Ezechiel, envoyé(e) de Mère Magie pour veiller à ce qu'il mène sa mission à bien. Cependant, Sirius, pressé de voir Severus, abrège la conversation et détale. Une fois sur place, Sirius et Severus se font enfermer par le dénommé Wolf dans _leur_ salle, où ils vont être contraints de passer les prochaines heures ensembles...

15/ Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius décide de briser la glace qui s'est installée et réalise par ailleurs que Severus n'est pas aussi insensible que ça à son charme. Il lui dit, the eyes in the eyes, qu'il l'aime (bon, il a douillé un peu qd même). Puis, voyant que Severus a froid, Sirius décide de lui faire un câlin (c'est bien pratique, ça, hein!). Finalement, Severus étant rassuré sur les sentiments de Sirius (bordel ça devient cul-cul cette histoire...), embrasse ce dernier. Les deux garçons se réconcilient (ô joie!) et se remettent ensembles (ô joie!) bien que ça doive rester secret (boouuuuh!).

16/ Sirius et Severus arrivent à sortir de la pièce au matin (au prix de l'exploit du ridicule par Sirius). Ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie car Severus a de la fièvre. Sur place, l'infirmière déclare qu'elle préfère le garder la nuit au vu de sa récente pneumonie. Puis elle décide garder Sirius aussi parce que cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se déboîter l'épaule et la clavicule en enfonçant la porte (faut être con franchement). Comme il fait l'idiot (cad: il drague Severus d'une manière complètement ringarde), elle l'immobilise d'un sort. Les deux tourteraux doivent donc passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ensemble...

.

Chapitre dix-septième :

Dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, Sirius tourna la tête vers la forme endormie de Severus, dans le lit voisin. Dormait-il vraiment ? Bonne question. Question que le détective Padfoot allait s'empresser de vérifier promptement.

Durant la journée, Sirius avait reçu la visite des trois autres maraudeurs qui, après leurs premiers cours où ils avaient constaté l'absence de Sirius, avaient pensé qu'il serait possiblement à l'infirmerie. En voyant que Severus était aussi présent, lui et James s'étaient foudroyés du regard avant que James ne demande à Sirius ce que « Snivelus foutait ici ». Peter lui avait filé un coup de coude et Remus levé les yeux au ciel devant son évident manque de subtilité.

Sirius s'était alors énervé et avait répliqué que personne n'avait interêt à appeler Severus « Snivelus » s'il voulait rester vivant. Autant dire que James était encore choqué et regardait Sirius comme un enfant à qui l'on refusait un bonbon regarde sa mère.

Après avoir promis qu'ils mèneraient l'enquête pour savoir qui les avait enfermés dans la pièce, les trois amis étaient repartis laissant Sirius et Severus seuls, dans un silence lourd.

Enroulé dans sa couverture, Sirius soupira. Il aurait pensé que Severus aurait bien pris le fait qu'il interdise à ses amis de l'insulter, mais Severus ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur visite, à midi. Comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Sirius remarqua alors que le sort retenant son bras immobilisé commençait à se défaire. Yes ! Adieu entraves ! Bonjour liberté !

Une fois qu'il eut un peu d'amplitude de mouvement, Sirius se glissa silencieusement en dehors de son lit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de celui de Severus et se pencha par dessus le matelas pour apercevoir le visage du garçon.

Ce dernier semblait véritablement dormir. Un souffle régulier passait la barrière de ses lèvres fines et son visage détendu était paisible. Le regard de Sirius s'attarda sur les longs cils noirs du jeune homme, et sur les pommettes à présent débarrassées des rougeurs de la fièvre, qui semblaient encore plus blanches à la lueur de la lune bientôt pleine. Il passa une main sur la joue de l'endormi et celui-ci fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Sirius rit et se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres sur les paupières agitées de tremblements, signe que Severus rêvait. Puis, alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement, Severus poussa un gémissement plaintif. Interloqué, Sirius se redressa et regarda mieux le garçon. Le souffle de ce dernier s'était imperceptiblement accéléré et ses joues s'étaient colorées de rose. Le Gryffindor remarqua aussi sa main crispée sur le drap, qui serrait et desserrait la matière entre ses longs doigts fins.

Hum… rêve érotique ?

\- Sirius…, entendit-il alors Severus souffler.

« Wow, c'est de moi qu'il rêve comme ça ? », pensa Sirius un sourire surpris mais ravi aux lèvres.

Une expression machiavélique se dessina alors sur son visage, et il se plaça au pied du lit de Severus. Là, il souleva légèrement la couverture pour se glisser dessous et se retrouver ainsi face aux jambes du garçon. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter un peu et frottait ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

Doucement, et avec précaution, et surtout pour éviter les coups de pieds malencontreux, Sirius remonta jusqu'à être totalement sous la couverture et le visage tout prêt du bassin du Slytherin. À cause de l'évident manque de lumière, Sirius ne voyait absolument rien, mais les petit halètements de Severus lui indiquaient qu'il ne s'était absolument pas trompé sur la teneur de son rêve.

\- Si… Sirius, n'a-arrête pas, je…, entendit-il encore.

Sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire, Sirius posa alors sa main sur la cuisse du garçon qui émit un couinement et se tendit inconsciemment vers cette main. Sirius se mit alors à la caresser de haut en bas, en remontant jusqu'à l'os de la hanche, découvert par le bas de pyjama qu'il portait. Un frissonnement parcouru le corps de Severus quand sa peau nue rencontra la main de Sirius.

Hum… pas bien Sirius de profiter d'un pauvre petit Slytherin innocent qui dors… Pas bien du tout… Hé ben il en avait rien à foutre. Mouahahahahaha !

Le Gryffindor rapprocha alors sa main de l'entre-jambe du garçon à travers le pyjama, remarquant par ailleurs le début d'érection qui commençait à tendre le tissu.

De son autre main, à présent libre de toute entrave, Sirius remonta jusqu'à l'os iliaque et se glissa sous le haut de pyjama, pour caresser le ventre plat du Slyhterin qui se contractait sur son passage. Un halètement suivit d'un gémissement provenant de plus haut sur le lit lui indiqua que Severus semblait toujours être dans le monde des rêves, et ne pas s'être aperçu de la présence de Sirius.

Sous ses doigts, la peau du garçon semblait si douce, et se couvrir de chair-de-poule dès qu'il touchait une zone. Sirius avait envie de le caresser de partout, de le faire frémir sous ses mains. Il avait envie de tout voir de Severus.

Il remonta légèrement la chemise de pyjama, sans cesser de l'effleurer de la pulpe de ses doigts, cette sensation semblant électriser le Slyhterin. De son autre main, qui était proche de son entre-jambe, s'appliqua à descendre le pantalon sur les hanches. Sirius sentit alors que Severus ne portait pas de caleçon, cette constatation lui envoya une décharge dans son propre sexe qu'il sentit tressauter à cette pensée.

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller le garçon, Sirius descendit petit à petit le pantalon, et se retrouva ainsi face au sexe, bien réveillé, lui, de Severus.

\- A-aah… Sirius, j'ai… j'ai dit… st-stop…

Sirius s'arrêta, craignant un instant de l'avoir réveillé, mais il semblait que Severus dormait toujours. Mais qu'était-il en train de fantasmer ? Rêvait-il que Sirius l'avait attaché et lui faisait subir toutes sortes de choses perverses ? Hum… c'était une possibilité à explorer…, se dit Sirius.

Cependant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait jaloux du Sirius du rêve de Severus. Oui, il était jaloux de lui-même, allez pas chercher midi à quatorze heure, l'est débile. Esquissant une moue désappointée, Sirius approcha sa main du membre de Severus et glissa un doigt sur la longueur.

\- Hum ! fit Severus.

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi faire à part répéter les mouvements qu'il avait déjà pratiqué sur lui-même. En effet, vu qu'il n'était auparavant jamais sorti avec un garçon, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter en matière de sexe, jusque-là, il avait recopié les même gestes qu'ils faisait avec une fille, mais il se doutait que la suite ou même les préliminaires n'étaient foncièrement pas la même chose, puisque les femmes et les hommes n'étaient pas équipés pareil.

Logique, quand tu nous tiens…

Bon, il savait dans l'absolu comment ça se passait, mais…

Un bruit plaintif de Severus attira son attention et Sirius se re-concentra sur sa tâche première. À savoir, faire gémir Severus sous ses doigts. Il refit alors glisser sa main le long du sexe de Severus qui leva inconsciemment les hanches vers le haut. Galvanisé par sa réaction, Sirius se saisit à pleine main du membre et s'appliqua à faire des mouvements verticaux. Severus se mit à haleter et gémir un peu plus fort.

Puis Sirius passa son pouce sur la tête de l'érection de Severus et ce dernier poussa un petit cri.

\- Ah !

Soudain, Sirius eut une idée. Il fixa sans la voir l'érection du garçon. Oui, sans la voir, puisqu'il était dans le noir, sous la couette. Puis, il avança son visage et sortit sa langue entre ses lèvres. Cependant, il se stoppa à quelques centimètres.

Allait-il le faire ? N'allait-il pas le faire ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui, mais avait reçu plusieurs fois ce genre de caresse de la part d'une fille, et il savait que _ça faisait_ _un_ _putain de bien_! Hum… Bon, allez !

Il se rapprocha encore et posa sa langue sur le gland découvert de Severus. Lequel gémit en marmonna le prénom de Sirius.

Enhardit, le Gryffindor, sortit complètement sa langue et, tenant d'une main le sexe, passa sa langue lascivement sur toute la longueur, en terminant par la faire tournoyer sur le haut de l'érection.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ! s'exclama soudain Severus en se réveillant en sursaut et voulant se redresser.

Paniqué, Sirius fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il prit le sexe autant qu'il le pu dans sa bouche. Oui, très logique dans cette situation.

\- Aaah… ! gémit Severus en retombant sur le matelas et arquant le dos.

Sirius cligna des yeux, l'odeur musquée mâle de Severus emplissant ses narines. C'était étrange d'avoir un sexe masculin dans sa bouche, mais savoir qu'il était la source des gémissements et frémissements de Severus occultait cet état de fait.

Il sentit alors une main se saisir de ses cheveux et les tirer vers le haut sans grande conviction.

\- Si-sirius… qu'est-ce que… tu f-fabriques ? haleta Severus.

Sirius lâcha alors l'érection du garçon, se réjouissant du gémissement plaintif que ce dernier émit, et souleva la couverture qu'il jeta sur le côté du lit. C'était qu'il commençait à étouffer là-dessous !

\- Je te fais une fellation, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Severus se mit à rougir.

\- Comme ça ? En… pleine nuit ? Attend, tu en as déjà faites ?

\- Non, avoua Sirius.

Puis, coupant à toute protestation de la part de son petit-ami (oui petit-ami ! Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à l'appeler comme ça, d'ailleurs !), il lui envoya un regard langoureux et refit passer la langue sur la longueur. Severus rejeta la tête en arrière et étouffa un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Sirius se crispait.

\- A-arrête, c'est pas… c'est pas bien… p-pas… ici…, haleta-t-il alors que Sirius continuait ses aller-retours.

Sans répondre aux protestions, qui manquaient sérieusement de conviction par ailleurs, de Severus, Sirius se mit à déposer de petits baisers sur le sexe, alternant entre des petits coups de langue et des succions à des endroits précis. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait ça, il se découvrait un don.

Il engloutit alors la tête de l'érection de Severus, tournoyant sa langue sur le gland, tout en caressant de sa main, le ventre du garçon qui se contractait spasmodiquement. Son autre main alla se faufiler entre ses cuisses, les gratifiant de caresses l'une et l'autre alternativement.

Severus gémissait comme un perdu, ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et ses lèvres gonflées à force de les mordre ne retenait plus les bruits, très érotiques selon l'avis de Sirius, qui sortaient de sa gorge.

Sirius engloutit le sexe autant qu'il pu et commença à faire des va-et-viens sur la longueur.

\- Aaah ! Ooh, hum… Si-sirius ! siffla Severus en se tordant sur le matelas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus pour que l'orgasme n'arrive. Il tira frénétiquement sur les cheveux de Sirius, ses abdominaux et ses hanches étant pris de soubresauts.

\- Si-sirius ! Je… je vais… !

Cependant, curieux des réactions de Severus, le Gryffindor ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à ce que le garçon jouisse dans sa bouche dans un cri de délivrance. Un liquide amer jaillit dans sa gorge, et Sirius eut le réflexe de se retirer avant d'étouffer. Il tenta d'avaler ce qu'il avait déjà dans la bouche, mais un peu du reste lui atterrit sur le visage alors qu'il toussait légèrement.

Il esquissa une grimace. Ce n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais c'était pas génial comme goût non plus. Il prit un morceau de drap et s'essuya le visage avec, puis tourna son regard vers le haut du lit, sur Severus.

Ce dernier avait un bras en travers du visage qui cachait mal ses joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte qui laissaient passer un souffle éradique. La chemise remontée laissait voir son torse qui s'abaissait et remontait au fur et à mesure de ses inspirations et le pantalon baissé sur les cuisses, presque aux genoux. Et ses lèvres gonflées par ses mordillements.

Vision hautement érotique qui fit se réveiller mini-Sirius, déjà passablement stimulé par les cris de Severus.

De dessous son bras, Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui le regardait avec envie. Il rougit alors de gêne et se cacha le visage entre ses mains en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles.

Sirius remonta alors vers lui à quatre pattes, le surplombant, et écarta avec douceur ses mains de sa figure. Severus détourna alors le regard et souffla :

\- Pourquoi tu… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ça t'a pas plu ?

\- Si ! Mais… j-je veux dire… c'est pas…

\- C'est pas quoi ?

\- … pas bien…

Sirius fronça les sourcils et essaya de capter le regard de Severus mais celui-ci gardait ostensiblement la tête tournée vers le côté, bien qu'il n'essaie plus de se cacher derrière ses mains.

\- En quoi c'est pas bien ? interrogea Sirius. Tu es mon petit-ami, non ? Les petits-amis se font ce genre de trucs entre eux, tu sais.

Il s'allongea à côté de Severus qu'il sentit se tendre et remonter son pantalon d'un geste brusque pour se rhabiller. Sirius l'entoura alors de ses bras et lui embrassa l'épaule, couverte par le pyjama.

\- Oui, mais…, continua Severus. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine…

Sirius se crispa. Bon sang ! Il était allé encore trop vite ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de ne penser qu'avec son entre-jambe et se soucier un peu de Severus ! Mais depuis qu'il était retourner dans son corps de ses dix-huit ans, il avait un peu trop l'impression d'être dirigé par ses hormones.

\- Pardon…, murmura-t-il d'un ton véritablement désolé en faisant une mine de chien battu, les oreilles tombant sur le côté.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air contrarié.

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! Je ne te jette pas le blâme, ça m'a plu quand même, mais c'est juste que je suis surpris.

\- Oh.

Sirius regarda alors dans les yeux de Severus, histoire de chercher un mensonge, mais il ne trouva rien. Les prunelles noires brillaient à leur habitude, et Sirius se sentit fondre. Arg ! Il devenait un amoureux transis, oskour !

\- Oui, « oh », répliqua Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

Puis le Slytherin bougea légèrement la jambe pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable et se figea, l'air interdit. Sa cuisse venait de toucher le sexe de Sirius, qui était toujours en mode « wake up », et ce dernier étouffa une exclamation à la friction en serrant les dents.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna face à Sirius qui le regardait avec appréhension. Puis Severus ricana.

\- Evidemment, dit-il moqueur.

Sirius allait répliquer lorsqu'une main le saisit soudain perversement à l'entrejambe à travers son pyjama. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa Severus avec stupeur, ce dernier haussant un sourcil.

Sans se quitter des yeux, la main se faufila dans le pyjama, puis sous le caleçon et s'enroula autour de l'érection de Sirius qui repris de la vigueur. Noooon, il n'allait pas…

Toujours stupéfait, Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question à Severus, mais ce dernier imposa soudainement à sa main un mouvement vertical, et Sirius ne pu que laisser sortir un gémissement honteux. Severus lui envoya un regard plein d'effronterie. Hum… plaisant, pensa Sirius.

Il bougea de lui-même ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de cette main, surprenant Severus. Mais ce dernier ne s'enleva pas et Sirius en profita pour approcher son visage du sien et saisir ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle du Slytherin et approfondit le baiser, sa langue passant la frontière des lèvres de Severus.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, non sans un ricanement moqueur, et continua de branler le Gryffindor avec la même intensité. Quand il passa son pouce sur le gland, Sirius éloigna sa bouche de celle de Severus pour gémir contre la peau du cou blanc du garçon. Il donna un coup de hanche vers l'avant, souhaitant que Severus accélère ses mouvements. Ce dernier s'exécuta et Sirius occupa alors ses lèvres à autre chose.

Et bien, elles étaient présentement sur le cou du Slytherin, quoi de mieux que de faire un beau suçon ? Il mordilla alors la peau claire, se réjouissant de l'exclamation de surprise de Severus, et lécha la zone tout en aspirant la peau entre ses lèvres. Il s'appliqua à répéter ses gestes pour le marquer proprement, histoire de faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait (personne n'avait le droit de mettre ses sales pattes sur SON Severus!), bien qu'il eut du mal, plus il se rapprochait de l'orgasme, son cerveau, celui du bas, lui indiquant de se focaliser plus sur cette sensation que sur autre chose.

Il lâcha alors le cou de Severus, et augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements de bassin en resserrants ses bras autour de Severus alors qu'il haletait de plaisir.

\- Hum…, fit-il en gémissant. Se-severus…

Un flash passa devant ses yeux et il se mit à trembler avant de se répandre dans la main de Severus et dans son caleçon.

\- Je t'aime…, souffla-t-il en fixant alors ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier rougit et sortit sa main de dessous les draps, la regardant un moment, avant de l'essuyer sur le matelas. Oui, ça n'était pas hyper propre mais ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes et ils étaient trop fatigués pour se diriger vers la douche de l'infirmerie.

\- Bon, dit-il en se tournant dos à Sirius sans enlever les bras qui l'entouraient. Maintenant qu'on s'est soulagés, on peut dormir…

Sirius allait s'indigner devant ce détachement avant d'apercevoir les joues rouges de l'autre. Il sourit en se disant que c'était la façon qu'avait Severus d'occulter sa gêne et sa timidité.

\- D'accord, répondit-il sereinement. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit…

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! Avant dernier chapitre d'écrit. Je vous dit malheureusement sûrement adieu sur cette histoire... J'ai en effet l'idée dans ma tête de la suite, mais je n'ai plus envie de l'écrire... Donc, je crois qu'il reste encore un chapitre après celui-là, mais je ne pense pas en écrire d'autres... Je préviendrais si jamais c'est le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _MitsukiYaoi_ : Saluuut ! Hé bien, je ne peux pas te prévenir qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti, mais le voilà ! Ne pleure pas, je suis là ! Il reste encore deux chapitre (au moins)

Merci aux 16 revieweur/ses du chapitre précédent !


	19. Chapitre dix-huitième

.

 **/!\ - MAJ - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour des premiers chapitres, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.

 **NdA** **:** AAARRGG ! J'ai failli poster le chapitre suivant (càd celui d'encore après que je viens d'écrire là tout de suite à l'heure où je vous parle) sans poster celui-là avant ! XD Zavais zappé que ze l'avais pas posté... oupseux... :3 Bon, ben, pour la peine, vous allez avoir deux chapitres à la suite, hihihi ! Pour me faire pardonner de cette si longue absence ;) (Du coup la NdA du chapitre suivant perd tout son sens... Sniff... Je pleure... :'( J'étais si fière de cette entête débile...)

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. Ezechiel m'appartient !

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

.

Petits rappels des chapitres précédents :

0/ Sirius passe à travers le voile et la Magie exauce son voeu de "réparer" en le faisant retourner en septième année

1/ Sirius décide de parler à Snape (car sans Snape Mangemort, pas de prophétie donc pas de Harry orphelin) et de sauver Peter des Ténèbres

2/ Sirius fait croire à Snape qu'il l'aime pour qu'il ne s'engage pas chez les Mangemorts, évidement, celui-ci ne le crois pas et lui demande de le lui prouver en l'embrassant, ce que fait donc Sirius...

3/ ... qui s'en sent étrangement excité. Il décide donc de le ré-embrasser d'une manière plus... olé-olé. Bizarrement, Snape y répond. Sirius demande donc à l'appeler Severus et à ce qu'il l'appelle Sirius. Severus accepte mais seulement s'ils sont seuls (faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même!)

4/ Sirius raconte aux Maraudeurs qu'il a embrassé Snape et qu'il veut encore le faire. Peter lui apprend que son cousin (moldu) s'est suicidé suite au harcèlement de ses camarades de collège à cause de son homosexualité, Sirius comprend alors d'où vient la haine de Peter pour les moldus et comment Voldy s'en ait servit pour le manipuler. Finalement, les Maraudeurs décident de rester unis quoi qu'il arrive.

5/ 3 jours plus tard, Sirius passe à l'action pour "capturer" Severus, sauf que celui-ci n'est pas seul, il est avec Lily qui pense que Sirius veut jouer un mauvais tour à Severus. Finalement, Lily s'en va et Sirius kidnappe Severus dans une salle vide qu'il a arrangée.

6/ Sirius ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux sur ses "sentiments" pour Severus, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a bien envie de l'embrasser (voire plus). Après une discussion où Severus se rend compte que Sirius est "sérieux", il autorise Sirius à l'embrasser

7/ Petite séance de galochage de nos deux tourteraux (enfin ils le sont pas encore mais bon), mais Severus prend peur, car "ça va trop vite" et essaye de s'enfuir. Sirius le retient et lui demande de sortir avec lui, et Severus accepte "qu'ils se retrouvent ici à l'occasion", puis s'en va, rougissant, après le "bisous du soir" de Sirius.

8/ Severus et Sirius se retrouvent dans "leur" salle pour réviser selon Severus (mais Sirius avait autre chose en tête le pauvre) et s'en va après un bisou du soir à Sirius qui rentre, extatique, au dortoir des Gryffy.

9/ Severus met fin à leur "relation".

10/ Sirius se rend compte alors qu'il a véritablement des sentiments pour Severus et Lily décide de prendre les choses en main.

11/ Sirius voit Regulus et décide de le sauver lui aussi. Discussion entre Lily et Severus avec Sirius caché sous la cape de James, Severus livre ses doutes quant aux intentions de Sirius, mais le plan cafouille et Sirius s'enfuit après que Severus lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

12/ Re-discussion entre Lily et Severus, ils re-sympatisent. Lily le rassure et lui demande de réfléchir. Severus demande alors de l'aide à Regulus.

13/ Regulus demande à parler à Sirius qui, croyant que c'est Severus accourt. Déception. Finalement, Sirius dit à Regulus qu'il veut "renouer" avec la famille Black, puis Regulus lui dit que Severus l'attend dans "leur" salle. Mais une fois Sirius partit... nous nous rendons p-compte qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté entre Black Cat (alias Regulus), Fox et Wolf...

14/ Sur le chemin pour rejoindre Severus, Sirius rencontre un dénommé Ezechiel, envoyé(e) de Mère Magie pour veiller à ce qu'il mène sa mission à bien. Cependant, Sirius, pressé de voir Severus, abrège la conversation et détale. Une fois sur place, Sirius et Severus se font enfermer par le dénommé Wolf dans _leur_ salle, où ils vont être contraints de passer les prochaines heures ensembles...

15/ Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius décide de briser la glace qui s'est installée et réalise par ailleurs que Severus n'est pas aussi insensible que ça à son charme. Il lui dit, the eyes in the eyes, qu'il l'aime (bon, il a douillé un peu qd même). Puis, voyant que Severus a froid, Sirius décide de lui faire un câlin (c'est bien pratique, ça, hein!). Finalement, Severus étant rassuré sur les sentiments de Sirius (bordel ça devient cul-cul cette histoire...), embrasse ce dernier. Les deux garçons se réconcilient (ô joie!) et se remettent ensembles (ô joie!) bien que ça doive rester secret (boouuuuh!).

16/ Sirius et Severus arrivent à sortir de la pièce au matin (au prix de l'exploit du ridicule par Sirius). Ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie car Severus a de la fièvre. Sur place, l'infirmière déclare qu'elle préfère le garder la nuit au vu de sa récente pneumonie. Puis elle décide garder Sirius aussi parce que cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se déboîter l'épaule et la clavicule en enfonçant la porte (faut être con franchement). Comme il fait l'idiot (cad: il drague Severus d'une manière complètement ringarde), elle l'immobilise d'un sort. Les deux tourteraux doivent donc passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ensemble...

17/ Une fois libéré de ce putain de sort handicapant de Pomfresh (la nuit, bien sûr), Sirius se dirige vers le lit de Sevy et le surprend à faire un rêve érotique. Evidemment, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui faire des cochoncetées (ralala, les jeunes...). Bien sûr, Sevy se réveille et lui fait des cochoncetés à son tour (nan mé oh ! vous êtes dans l'infirmerie les gars, un peu de tenue !). Ils s'endorment comme des bien heureux (dans le même lit bien sûr)...

.

Chapitre dix-huitième :

Il furent réveillés par une exclamation de stupeur :

\- Alors, ça !

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et tomba sur le visage éberlué de l'infirmière.

\- Ma-ma-ma-madame Pomfresh ?! bégaya-t-il.

À ses côtés, Severus se redressa brusquement et le poussa sur le côté pour le défaire de la prise de ses bras. Sirius s'en sentit blessé et jeta un regard de reproche à Severus qui tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez…, dit-il en se tournant vers Pomfresh.

Sirius ne dit rien mais baissa la tête. Oui, Severus lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, mais, même s'il s'attendait à cette réaction de rejet, ça faisait mal… Sirius remarqua alors que, bien que son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, les mains de Severus, serrant compulsivement le drap, tremblaient. Et puis, à bien y regarder, ses yeux noirs reflétaient une certaine panique et étaient légèrement écarquillés de peur comme un petit animal acculé.

Non, Severus ne rejetait pas son lien avec Sirius. Il avait tout simplement peur qu'on le découvre. Pourquoi ? Sirius n'en savait rien, mais il se jurait de le découvrir, pour lui faire affronter ses peurs et y faire face.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, jeunes hommes, fit l'infirmière les poings sur les hanches. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !

Sirius regarda l'infirmière et dit :

\- S'il-vous-plait, ne le dites pas… On ne veut pas que ça se sache…

Madame Pomfresh pinça les lèvres et répliqua l'air indignée :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le dirais. Mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de vos relations sexuelles.

Sirius entendit Severus émettre un couinement et le vit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Enfin, lui aussi avait rougit, ne serait-ce que parce qu'une adulte disait à voix haute ce qu'eux n'avaient pas encore évoqué.

\- Re-re-relation sex-sexuelle ? fit Severus d'une petite voix avant de tenter de se recomposer un visage impassible.

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne me faites pas croire que des jeunes de dix-sept et dix-huit ans ne pensent pas à ça, je ne vous croirait pas. Et encore moins après vous avoir trouvés tous les deux ainsi et cette tâche plus que suspecte sur le drap.

Elle indiqua du doigt une zone près de leurs hanches, là où Sirius s'était essuyé le visage après…

La honte le submergea et il voulu se réfugier dans un trou de souris. Severus lui fila alors un coup de poing dans l'épaule en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! On n'a pas idée de se faufiler dans le lit des gens endormis !

Oups. Est-ce que la honte pouvait terrasser les gens sur place ?

\- Bref ! coupa Pomfresh. Là n'est pas la question. J'aimerais savoir si vous vous protégez, et prenez les précaution nécessaires pour ne pas vous blesser.

\- On n'a encore rien fait ! protesta Sirius.

Severus grommela quelque chose mais Sirius ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. De toute façon ça devait être quelque chose pour le rendre encore plus honteux.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit, Monsieur Snape ? demanda l'infirmière.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle et la fusilla du regard comme si elle était responsable de tous ses maux, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle.

\- J'ai lu un livre à ce sujet, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce après un moment.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, puis elle se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Black ?

\- Heu… non, je… j'ai rien lu ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

\- Oui, fit Sirius du bout des lèvres gêné de révéler ça devant Severus. Mais c'était qu'avec des filles.

\- Plusieurs différentes ?

Sirius grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas les poser plus tard ces questions ? Quand son petit-ami n'était pas là, par exemple ? Et qu'il ne le regardait pas fixement attendant sa réponse, comme s'il le jugeait ?

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il. Six filles, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à la question suivante.

« Et encore, heureusement que celles d'après Hogwards ne comptent plus dans ce corps… ».

\- Toujours des rapports protégés ?

\- Pas toujours…, soupira Sirius.

Bon sang ! Elle avait pas bientôt fini ?!

\- Désolée Monsieur Black, mais je vais devoir faire des analyses, pour ne pas vous laisser prendre le moindre risque sur vos futurs rapports.

Cette nouvelle évocation de leur vie sexuelle en tant que couple, les fit de nouveau, tous les deux, virer cramoisi. Sirius esquissa une moue contrite envers Severus qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard avec une certaine gêne dans les yeux.

\- Bien ! dit Pomfresh. Donnez-moi votre bras que je fasse un prélèvement.

Sirius tourna si vite sa tête vers elle qu'il entendit presque ses vertèbres craquer. Aïe.

\- Que-quoi ? Un… un prélèvement ?

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Oui, Monsieur Black, un prélèvement sanguin pour être plus précise.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Sirius aperçu l'énorme et perfide seringue qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Oh, non, pitié… Les yeux démesurément écarquillés, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette pointe acérée qui s'approchait dangereusement de son bras.

\- Votre bras, Monsieur Black.

Sirius sursauta et supplia l'infirmière du regard à l'aide de son attaque spéciale « yeux de chien battu ». Mais implacable, Madame Pomfresh tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne son bras. Sirius chercha alors du réconfort auprès de Severus, mais ce dernier se contenta de ricaner froidement.

\- Alors comme ça tu as peur d'une simple petite aiguille ?

\- Ce n'est pas « une simple petite aiguille » ! contra Sirius presque hystérique. C'est une grosse aiguille ! Ça te troue la peau ! Ça fait je ne sais pas quoi dessous ! Et ça fait mal !

Severus le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

L'infirmière attrapa son bras, lui arrachant un cri, et dirigea la pointe de l'aiguille au creux de son coude. Sirius commença à hyperventiler et détourna le regard.

\- Oh Merlin…. Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas…

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir cette affreuse aiguille transpercer son bras.

Deux lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes avec douceur, tandis qu'une main caressait sa nuque. Surpris, Sirius rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Severus, très près de lui et qui… qui l'embrassait par Merlin !

\- Et voilà ! fit l'infirmière en retirant la seringue et Severus s'écarta un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sirius dévisagea tour à tour Severus, son coude, Madame Pomfresh, Severus, son coude, Madame Pomfresh, Severus, son coude…

Quoi ? Alors il avait fait ça juste pour permettre à Pomfresh de lui charcuter le bras ?! Le traître !

\- Tu vas voir…, marmonna Sirius vers Severus. Je vais me venger…

Pour toute réponse, Severus ricana et le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil, profitant du fait que Madame Pomfresh était partie dans son bureau avec l'échantillon de sang de Sirius. Sans crier gare, Sirius se jeta sur le garçon et s'étala de tout son long sur lui en lui tenant les poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique et se pencha vers Severus. L'attitude moqueuse de celui-ci s'était évaporée et ses yeux après avoir fixé ceux de Sirius un moment, glissèrent vers les lèvres du Gryffindor.

Sirius approcha encore son visage, sa bouche séparée à un souffle de celle de Severus. Ce dernier se mordilla les lèvres et se tortilla pour essayer de bouger, mais le corps de Sirius et ses poignets entravés l'en empêchaient efficacement. Il ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : que Sirius l'embrasse.

Sirius exécuta alors son désir et rapprocha davantage leurs lèvres, il les eut à peine effleurées qu'il se recula légèrement, empêchant Severus de les attraper. Il recommença son manège, mais cette fois les laissa s'égarer quelques instants supplémentaires, le temps de les mouvoir légèrement contre celles du Slytherin. Au moment où ils allaient sceller leur baiser, Sirius dériva sur le côté, glissant son visage dans le cou de Severus, sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

\- Alors, tu veux jouer à ça, petit serpent…, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille sous le gémissement plaintif de Severus et s'enleva brusquement, laissant l'autre garçon stupéfait. Sirius ravala un ricanement. Gniark, gniark, gniark, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait chaud aussi !

Quelques secondes plus tard Madame Pomfresh revint vers eux et ils se redressèrent promptement.

\- Je pense que vous pourriez lire ce livre explicatif dont parlait Monsieur Snape, dit-elle. Il pourrait être utile.

Sirius et Severus acquiescèrent, à nouveau gênés.

\- Lisez bien le chapitre sur les protections, c'est entendu ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

\- Bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous garderais plus longtemps dans cette infirmerie, allez zou ! Ce doit être l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Monsieur Black, revenez me voir demain, j'aurais les résultats de vos analyses.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rhabiller dans leurs vêtements de la veille, qu'elle les chassa sans ménagement de l'infirmerie.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre d'écrit... Mais je dois vous dire que vu le nooooombre de retours positif qui me supplient (ne mentez pas) de continuez cette histoire, je me suis dit que, peut-être, éventuellement, je pourrais envisager d'écrire la suite... (clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil) (Cette note n'a aucun sens donc, vu que j'avais zappé de publier ce chapitre, honte à moi! si vous pigez pas, rendez-vous en haut du chap)

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Guest (du 13/06)_ : Salut ! Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! "Trop gentille avec Peter" ? Ahaha, moi, mais bon, c'est un trouillard et je voulais développer un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, après tout, que sait-on réellement sur sa motivation à trahir ses amis (car je doute sincèrement qu'il ait pu simuler le fait d'être ami avec eux à 11 ans) et à rejoindre les Mangemort ? Alors j'interprète ! XD Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes mes personnages hihi ^^ À bientôt !

Yela : Ne me vouvoie pas ! Ça fait trop bizarre ahahah XD Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as relancé la machine ! ;)

Merci aux 16 (HGLMZGFIU?! WHAT THE PHOQUE?!) revieweur/ses du chapitre précédent ! (désolée, pas le courage de répondre à tout le monde ce soir, mais demain ou plus tard, ptet!)

.

 **/!\ - MAJ - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour des premiers chapitres, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.


	20. Chapitre dix-neuvième

.

 **/!\ - MAJ - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour des premiers chapitres, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.

 **NdA** **:** Auhèmgeais ! (à lire phonétiquement) Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce que... MAIS C'EST UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! MAIS DOUBLE VÉ TÉ ÈF ! Mon dieu, Gérard ! Appelez le standard ! Elle nous a pondu un truc ! AU MAILLE GODE J'Y CROIS PAS ! *fond en larmes* J-je... n'y croyais pluuuus... elle... elle a... *propos incompréhensibles entrecoupés de sanglots et de reniflements ragoûtants* *BOOING!* (elle s'est évanouie sous le coup de l'émotion)

 **Couple(s)** **:** Sirius/Severus, un de mes couples préférés ! Voir LE préféré ! Peut-être aussi un peu de James/Lily (mais très secondaire), à voir...

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. Ezechiel m'appartient !

 **Warning : **Reating M (enfin MA, mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes homme qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Je t'aime !**

.

Petits rappels des chapitres précédents (pasque faut pas déconner non plus) :

0/ Sirius passe à travers le voile et la Magie exauce son voeu de "réparer" en le faisant retourner en septième année

1/ Sirius décide de parler à Snape (car sans Snape Mangemort, pas de prophétie donc pas de Harry orphelin) et de sauver Peter des Ténèbres

2/ Sirius fait croire à Snape qu'il l'aime pour qu'il ne s'engage pas chez les Mangemorts, évidement, celui-ci ne le crois pas et lui demande de le lui prouver en l'embrassant, ce que fait donc Sirius...

3/ ... qui s'en sent étrangement excité. Il décide donc de le ré-embrasser d'une manière plus... olé-olé. Bizarrement, Snape y répond. Sirius demande donc à l'appeler Severus et à ce qu'il l'appelle Sirius. Severus accepte mais seulement s'ils sont seuls (faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même!)

4/ Sirius raconte aux Maraudeurs qu'il a embrassé Snape et qu'il veut encore le faire. Peter lui apprend que son cousin (moldu) s'est suicidé suite au harcèlement de ses camarades de collège à cause de son homosexualité, Sirius comprend alors d'où vient la haine de Peter pour les moldus et comment Voldy s'en ait servit pour le manipuler. Finalement, les Maraudeurs décident de rester unis quoi qu'il arrive.

5/ 3 jours plus tard, Sirius passe à l'action pour "capturer" Severus, sauf que celui-ci n'est pas seul, il est avec Lily qui pense que Sirius veut jouer un mauvais tour à Severus. Finalement, Lily s'en va et Sirius kidnappe Severus dans une salle vide qu'il a arrangée.

6/ Sirius ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux sur ses "sentiments" pour Severus, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a bien envie de l'embrasser (voire plus). Après une discussion où Severus se rend compte que Sirius est "sérieux", il autorise Sirius à l'embrasser

7/ Petite séance de galochage de nos deux tourteraux (enfin ils le sont pas encore mais bon), mais Severus prend peur, car "ça va trop vite" et essaye de s'enfuir. Sirius le retient et lui demande de sortir avec lui, et Severus accepte "qu'ils se retrouvent ici à l'occasion", puis s'en va, rougissant, après le "bisous du soir" de Sirius.

8/ Severus et Sirius se retrouvent dans "leur" salle pour réviser selon Severus (mais Sirius avait autre chose en tête le pauvre) et s'en va après un bisou du soir à Sirius qui rentre, extatique, au dortoir des Gryffy.

9/ Severus met fin à leur "relation".

10/ Sirius se rend compte alors qu'il a véritablement des sentiments pour Severus et Lily décide de prendre les choses en main.

11/ Sirius voit Regulus et décide de le sauver lui aussi. Discussion entre Lily et Severus avec Sirius caché sous la cape de James, Severus livre ses doutes quant aux intentions de Sirius, mais le plan cafouille et Sirius s'enfuit après que Severus lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

12/ Re-discussion entre Lily et Severus, ils re-sympatisent. Lily le rassure et lui demande de réfléchir. Severus demande alors de l'aide à Regulus.

13/ Regulus demande à parler à Sirius qui, croyant que c'est Severus accourt. Déception. Finalement, Sirius dit à Regulus qu'il veut "renouer" avec la famille Black, puis Regulus lui dit que Severus l'attend dans "leur" salle. Mais une fois Sirius partit... nous nous rendons p-compte qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté entre Black Cat (alias Regulus), Fox et Wolf...

14/ Sur le chemin pour rejoindre Severus, Sirius rencontre un dénommé Ezechiel, envoyé(e) de Mère Magie pour veiller à ce qu'il mène sa mission à bien. Cependant, Sirius, pressé de voir Severus, abrège la conversation et détale. Une fois sur place, Sirius et Severus se font enfermer par le dénommé Wolf dans _leur_ salle, où ils vont être contraints de passer les prochaines heures ensembles...

15/ Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius décide de briser la glace qui s'est installée et réalise par ailleurs que Severus n'est pas aussi insensible que ça à son charme. Il lui dit, the eyes in the eyes, qu'il l'aime (bon, il a douillé un peu qd même). Puis, voyant que Severus a froid, Sirius décide de lui faire un câlin (c'est bien pratique, ça, hein!). Finalement, Severus étant rassuré sur les sentiments de Sirius (bordel ça devient cul-cul cette histoire...), embrasse ce dernier. Les deux garçons se réconcilient (ô joie!) et se remettent ensembles (ô joie!) bien que ça doive rester secret (boouuuuh!).

16/ Sirius et Severus arrivent à sortir de la pièce au matin (au prix de l'exploit du ridicule par Sirius). Ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie car Severus a de la fièvre. Sur place, l'infirmière déclare qu'elle préfère le garder la nuit au vu de sa récente pneumonie. Puis elle décide garder Sirius aussi parce que cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se déboîter l'épaule et la clavicule en enfonçant la porte (faut être con franchement). Comme il fait l'idiot (cad: il drague Severus d'une manière complètement ringarde), elle l'immobilise d'un sort. Les deux tourteraux doivent donc passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ensemble...

17/ Une fois libéré de ce putain de sort handicapant de Pomfresh (la nuit, bien sûr), Sirius se dirige vers le lit de Sevy et le surprend à faire un rêve érotique. Evidemment, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui faire des cochoncetées (ralala, les jeunes...). Bien sûr, Sevy se réveille et lui fait des cochoncetés à son tour (nan mé oh! vous êtes dans l'infirmerie les gars, un peu de tenue!). Ils s'endorment comme des bienheureux (dans le même lit bien sûr)...

18/ Nos deux malotrus se font réveiller en sursaut par Poppy qui, pas née de la dernière pluie (dixit elle-même), sait pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette nuit crapuleuse (oh, les coquins!). S'ensuit un moment de honte et de gêne monumentale sur l'évocation de leurs futurs rapports, sexuels, bien entendu, et une petite piqûre en règle pour notre pauvre Sirius (l'a la phobie des aiguilles) heureusement déconcentré par un bisou de notre Sevy adoré. Là dessus, Sirius se venge en jouant avec ses nerf (la vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud aussi) et ils se font jeté dehors, manu militari, par notre Poppy d'amour.

.

Chapitre dix-neuvième :

Un air satisfait sur le visage, Sirius relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« _Chère Mère,_

 _Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai écrit, ou même parlé, et je devine votre perplexité teintée d'un certain mépris à mon égard se dessiner sur votre visage. Aussi, je vous en conjure, ne jete_ _z_ _pas ma lettre au feu avant de l'avoir lue._

 _Suite à de récents événements, j'ai pri_ _s_ _conscience de certaines choses, et notamment du contexte politique dans lequel sont placé_ _s_ _les Black,_ _et, en tant qu'aîné_ _et héritier_ _, je réalise que je devrai un jour prendre la tête de la famille, cependant, en l'état actuel des choses, je sais que je n'en suis pas encore digne. J'ai aussi discuté avec Regulus et je souhaite reprendre contact avec vous et Père, d'autant que, si ce que j'entend_ _s_ _est vrai, il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps en ce monde._ _Je souhaiterais tout de même le voir et parler à nouveau avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Mère, je sais que je suis parti de mon plein gré de la demeure familiale, mais soyez sûre qu'il s'agissait là d'un désir d'adolescent en pleine rébellion et non pas_ _de_ _la véritable nature de mes sentiments. Croyez votre fils, si tant est que vous me considérez encore comme tel, je regrette profondément mon attitude qui nous a tous blessés plus que de raison. Rejeter ce qui fait de moi un membre de_ _la_ _Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black n'était que pure folie et le caprice égoïste d'un enfant_ _un peu perdu_ _._

 _Mère, je vous le dis : je souhaite réintégrer la famille et renouer avec vous tous, et, si possible, me faire pardonner de mes fautes. Les congés de Noël approchant, et ayant appris de Regulus qu'il rentrait à Grimmault Place, je pensais peut-être me joindre à lui pour ce voyage._

 _N'y voyez pas là un intérêt politique ou égoïste, je suis conscient des ragots plus qu'outrageux qui calomnient notre famille par ma faute, et je souhaite me racheter,_ _mais mon but premier e_ _s_ _t avant tout de vous retrouver_ _._ _Car, je l'avoue, vous me manquez. Ne dit-on pas que l'on réalise la valeur des choses une fois qu'on les a perdues ?_

 _En réalité, je fais cette démarche suite à l'influence d'une connaissance, aussi ami de Regulus,_ _qui a su me convaincre_ _que mes choix passés étaient idiots_ _. Il s'agit de Severus Snape, en septième année à Slytherin. Oui, Mère,_ _un_ _Slytherin, et c'est_ _aussi_ _pour cela que je me rend compte_ _des imbécilités que j'ai pu proférer._

 _Je vous prie, Mère, de me croire. J'attendrai une réponse de votre part, mais je comprendrai si vous ne souhaitez pas me pardonner et que ma lettre restait sans réponse._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Votre fils, Sirius._ »

Hum, oui, il était plutôt satisfait de sa lettre. Il se faisait passer pour le méchant petit garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence, puisque de toute façon c'était ce que sa mère pensait et qu'il valait mieux aller dans son sens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il parlait aussi des responsabilités qui allaient lui incomber à la suite de la mort de son père et montrer par là qu'il en prenait conscience et avait donc mûri, tout en prenant en compte la situation politique, sous entendu l'implication de sa famille dans les affaires de Voldemort, sans pour autant trop dévoiler sa propre opinion à ce sujet. Il ne savais pas trop si l'aspect « affectif » de sa lettre allait convaincre sa mère, mais bon… on n'a rien sans rien ! Et puis… tout n'était pas faux non plus…

Au final, la seule chose qui était controversée dans sa lettre, pensa Sirius en entrant dans la volière et se dirigeant vers un hibou, était sa position quand à l'opinion politique des Black. Non, il n'adhérait toujours pas à leurs idéaux, et encore moins à ceux de Voldychou, mais il pouvait faire semblant.

Sirius regarda le hibou noir, qu'il avait emprunté à son frère pour l'occasion, s'envoler, un air déterminé prenant place sur son visage. Oui, car s'il ne voulait pas que Severus rejoigne les rang des Mangemorts, alors l'Ordre du Phénix allait perdre un espion de choix. Car Severus, excellent occlumens dans le futur, aurait largement les compétences pour ce rôle. Seulement, Sirius savait que dans un premier temps, il ne serait pas espion, mais fidèle à Lord Machin. Ce qui mènerait à la mort de James et Lily.

Alors, il avait trouvé la solution. Il allait le remplacer.

De part sa naissance, il avait suivit une éducation stricte, et bien entendu, un apprentissage rude d'occlumencie. Il n'en gardait pas de super souvenirs d'ailleurs. De plus, les Black, avec leurs convictions, étaient assurément bien placés auprès du Seigneur-je-suis-ténébreux-et-super-méchant (peuh ! Il n'y avait qu'un ténébreux dans sa vie, et c'était Severus, na!). Le seul problème résidait donc dans ses… fréquentations, disons… gryffindoresques. Il allait devoir se détacher d'eux en apparence et les convaincre en privé de pourquoi il faisait ça, sans trop en dévoiler.

Sirius ferma les yeux et inspira pleinement. Puis il souffla et les rouvrit, un éclat décidé dans son regard gris. Il fit demi tour et quitta la volière.

Il s'agissait de la première chose qu'il faisait réellement pour modifier le futur. Il espérait que ça allait marché…

\- Bon… qu'est-ce que je devais faire moi, déjà ? se demanda Sirius tout haut en déambulant dans les couloirs vides.

\- Me dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours, peut-être ? fit soudainement une voix derrière lui.

\- Hiiiiiii ! s'écria virilement Sirius en faisant un bond de trois mètres sur le côté.

Il se plaqua la main sur le coeur, le souffle hératique, et se retrouva face à une Minerva Mcgonnagall furieuse, les poings solidement plantés sur les hanches.

\- Bon sang, mais ne surgissez pas comme ça dans mon dos professeur ! Je vous ai prise pour un détraqueur !

Mcgonnagall ne sembla pas apprécier la comparaison et le fusilla du regard en se redressant.

\- Vous avez déjà une retenue ce soir puisque vous avez manqué celle d'hier, Monsieur Black, accusa-t-elle. N'aggravez pas votre cas. D'autant que je vous trouve à vous promenez dans les couloir alors que vous avez sensiblement cours à cette heure-ci !

Sirius se sentit se rapetisser sous l'oeil furieux de sa directrice de maison.

\- Mais…, protesta-t-il faiblement. Nous avons été enfermé dans une salle de classe à l'insu de notre plein gré et…

\- Nous ?

Sirius grimaça.

\- Hum… Snape et moi, avoua-t-il.

Mcgonnagall sembla encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà si possible.

\- Vous n'allez donc jamais arrêter votre attitude puérile vous et Monsieur Snape ?! Un de ces jour, cela vas véritablement mal se finir ! Et cette fois-ci, le directeur ne vous accordera pas de seconde chance, Monsieur Black ! Ce sera le renvoi pur et simple !

Sirius se rembruni à l'évocation de la malheureuse aventure (heum, heum) qu'il avait joué à Severus en cinquième année. Il n'avait vraiment pas été intelligent sur ce coup, il devait avouer. Mais il était un adolescent ! Non…, se dit-il, rien ne justifiait le fait d'avoir mis en danger la vie d'un de ses camarades, même s'il s'agissait de Snape. Bordel, mais qu'il avait été con ! Et après il s'étonnait que Severus ait eu du mel à le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ! Mais quel con ! Il fallait absolument qu'il s'excuse… Non, qu'il se traîne à ses pieds. Même s'il doutait que quoique ce soit puisse un jour le faire pardonner…

\- … nsieur Black ? Monsieur Black !

Sirius sursauta, sorti de ses pensées par l'exclamation de Mcgonnagall.

\- Pardon professeur, j'étais dans mes pensées, dit-il sombrement. Vous disiez ?

Mcgonnagall lui jeta un regard curieux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous conseillais de ne pas oublier votre retenue avec moi ce soir, d'autant que, sans raison valable pour votre absence ce matin, je vous rajoute deux heures demain soir, compris ?

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs. L'expression de Mcgonnagall se fit plus préoccupée.

\- Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur Black ? Vous semblez fatigué, vous devriez vous reposer la nuit au lieu de faire la bazar avec vos camarade. Et oui ! ajouta-t-elle tout à coup plus sévère. Ne croyez pas que je ne le sais pas ! Je suis votre directrice de maison, tout de même.

Sirius esquissa un sourire (à la Severus, oui, oui) puis salua le professeur Mcgonnagall avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, il était l'heure du déjeuner, sous l'oeil circonspect de la sorcière.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHArrrrggzzbll... *kof, kof, kof* Aheum ! BREEEEF ! Comme vous pouvez le constatez, un nouveau chapitre est né. Va-t-il faire des petits ? Telle est la question... My name is Pear... Shakes Pear...

 **Rep. aux reviews anonymes** **:**

 _Guest_ : Hey ! Une nouvelle lectrice, trop cooooool ! XD Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise hihi

 _makiang_ : Encore une nouvelle lectrice !? Ou lecteur, tiens d'ailleurs. Bref, contente que ça te plaise, à bientôt ! ;)

.

 **/!\ - MAJ - /!\**

Je fais une petite mise à jour des premiers chapitres, histoire de me relancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et en même temps de corriger deux-trois (plutôt dix-mille) petites fautes ;)

.


End file.
